Préjugés et Orgueils, la suite
by dorlote
Summary: Voici la suite des aventures de Préjugés et Orgueils (Préjudices et Orgueils) publiées sur ce site. C'est l'histoire plus que fortement inspirée de Jane Austen mais où tous les genres des personnages sont inversés.
1. Prologue

Hello, surprise!

On me l'a (un peu) réclamée alors la voila!

Voici **la suite des aventures de Préjugés et Orgueils** (Préjudices et Orgueils) que j'ai précédemment publiée ici.

**C'est l'histoire plus que fortement inspirée de Jane Austen mais où tous les genres des personnages sont inversés.**

Si vous le l'avez pas encore fait, je vous conseille de lire la première partie afin de mieux comprendre l'histoire. Mais si vous préférez commencer ici ou que vous avez besoin de vous rafraichir la mémoire (sans vouloir relire les 61 chapitres précédents !) - ce que je comprends aisément - je vous ai préparé un petit récapitulatif des chapitres précédents et des personnages. Spoils assurés

Entre parenthèses les noms correspondants aux personnages de Jane Austen pour vous aider (ou non!) :

La famille Bennet de Longbourn à cinq fils: James (Jane), Elliot (Elisabeth), Mark (Mary), Kyle (Kitty) et Lysander (Lydia).

Mark Bennet a sauvé ses parents et sa famille d'une déconvenue financière en choisissant d'épouser une cousine lointaine, Miss Rosemary Collins (Mr Collins), fille de pasteur à Hunsford. Mr Collins est un lointain cousin de Mr Bennet et ce mariage a permis de solder la part d'héritage, soit la moitié de Longbourn, que Mr Bennet devait encore à son cousin en le muant en dot.

Rosemary et Mark sont en deuil de leur petite fille Emily qui n'a vécu que quelques semaines.

James Bennet, le plus beau et le plus doux de la fratrie, s'est récemment marié à Charline (Charles) Bingley. Cette dernière à deux grands frères: Carl (Caroline) et Louis (Louisa). Louis est marié. Les plus jeunes frères et sœurs Bingley vivent depuis peu avec leur mère à Netherfield, le domaine que Carl Bingley avait loué pour un an dans le Herfordshire. Le père Bingley est retourné à Newcastle pour ses affaires. Le couple James et Charline viennent d'acquérir un petit domaine à quelques miles de Lambton.

Cette histoire reprend à la fin de la soirée de mariage d'Elliot avec Miss Felicity (Fitzwilliam) Darcy de Pemberley, qui est la maîtresse d'un immense domaine du Derbyshire. Elle y vit avec son frère George (Georgiana) de plusieurs années son cadet.

La relation entre Elliot et Felicity a été parsemée d'embûches et de quiproquos auxquels ils ont réussi à passer outre, à changer d'avis et de comportement. Une des principales raisons de leur mésentente a été orchestrée par Gladys (George) Wickham qui s'est finalement exilée sur le continent non sans jeter le trouble dans leurs deux familles. Dans sa soif de vengeance envers Miss Darcy, Gladys Wickham avait entraîné le naïf Lysander Bennet dans son sillon et exercé un odieux chantage auprès de Kyle et Lord Andrew.

Lord Andrew (Anne de Bourg) est le fils unique de Lord de Bourgh (Lady Catherine). Ils sont respectivement le cousin et l'oncle de Miss Darcy et leur propriété de Rosing jouxte Hunsford.

Lord de Bourgh a toujours imaginé que son fils épouserait sa nièce Felicity Darcy, permettant ainsi à son fils de devenir et le maître de Pemberley et celui de Rosing. Mais les inclinations véritables du jeune Lord étaient inconnues de son père et de la plupart de son entourage. Une idylle naquit secrètement entre lui et l'avant dernier des Bennet, Kyle. Ce dernier vit maintenant à Londres, près de son aimé, et se forme à l'orfèvrerie et à la bijouterie.

Le dernier des Bennet, Lysander, trouve doucement sa voie en réalisant des patrons pour le tailleur de Meryton.

Miss Darcy avait un oncle et une tante à Matlock, qui sont décédés brutalement, ils avaient deux enfants. Leur fils aîné a reprit le domaine parental. Leur fille, Lady Helen (le colonel Richard Fritzwilliam), qui est fort proche de sa cousine, vient de se fiancer avec Christopher (Charlotte) Lucas, le meilleur ami d'Elliot.

Elliot a un oncle et une tante, Mr et Mrs Gardinier, qui vivent dans le quartier de Cheapside à Londres.


	2. La cérémonie

La cérémonie de mariage avait été belle et riche en émotions. Pemberley n'avait plus vécu une telle effervescence depuis des années.

Il était bien après minuit et les invités qui habitaient loin étaient déjà tous rentrés chez eux. Ne trainaient encore que les proches qui séjournaient à Pemberley ou non loin de là et dont certains profitaient pour bavarder un peu en sirotant un dernier verre. Le père Bennet et Mr Gardiner tenaient compagnie aux parents Bingley qui attendaient dans le salon jaune que James et Charline les ramènent dans leur nouveau domaine à quelques miles de Lambton.

La jeune mariée Mrs Felicity Bennet, radieuse, montrait son alliance à Charline, Lady Helen et Mrs Gardiner. Kyle Bennet, qui en était le créateur, ne se faisait pas prier pour leur expliquer le temps et la précision que cela lui avait demandé. On lisait sur le visage de ce dernier la fierté qu'il ressentait à avoir eu a réaliser ce bijou, sa première commande personnelle, pour l'ancienne Miss Darcy envers qui il avait tant d'obligeance et de respect, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait cet été pour Andrew et lui.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Lord Andrew regardait Kyle en souriant distraitement. À ses côtés, son cousin, le nouveau Lord Matlock était en pleine conversation avec son futur beau-frère, Christopher Lucas, et le père de celui-ci. Ils devaient probablement parler du prochain mariage à venir. Mrs Lucas et Lady Matlock étaient parties se coucher quelques heures plus tôt, en même temps que leurs enfants.

Elliot dévorait sa jeune épouse des yeux, celle-ci essaya de dissimuler tant bien que mal un bâillement. Il sourit. Elle avait beau se tenir droite et distinguée, répondant à toutes les sollicitations que ses convives réclamaient, Elliot la connaissait maintenant assez pour savoir que derrière ces yeux de chat, cette jolie frimousse stoïque et polie se cachait une femme de tempérament, sensible et passionnée qui devait être épuisée de toutes ses journées de préparatifs, de l'émotion du matin et de toutes ces danses qu'elle avait accordées ce soir.

James se glissa aux côtés de son frère Elliot.

\- Votre jeune épouse tombe de sommeil et il n'est pas correct de notre part de vous retenir plus longtemps. C'est votre nuit de noce après tout, mon frère! Lui lança-y-il en tapotant son épaule.

Elliot se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard complice.

\- Mes beaux-parents tombent de sommeil également. Je suis content que les plus jeunes Bingley soient repartis plus tôt avec Louis Bingley et sa femme. Nous avons pu ainsi profiter pleinement de la fête à vos côtés.

Puis après un moment, James continua :

\- Vous formez un couple aussi assorti qu'atypique, Felicity et vous, et je vous souhaite ne serait-ce que la moitié de bonheur que nous avons Charline et moi!

\- Je ne vous disputerai pas qui des deux couples sera le plus heureux, James. Car sur le sujet nous ne tomberons jamais d'accord!

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur, détournant un instant tous les regards vers eux.

James s'approcha de sa femme et de ses beaux-parents et ils firent leurs adieux aux hôtes et aux quelques invités qui n'étaient pas encore couchés.

Elliot tendit le bras à la jeune mariée qu'elle prit avec soulagement et ils accompagnèrent ensemble James, Charline et les parents Bingley jusqu'au seuil. Lorsque leur calèche ne fut plus visible dans l'allée, Elliot se tourna vers son épouse.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, ma douce?

\- Heureuse. Fit-elle en lui serrant le bras.

Oui, heureuse, elle l'était assurément. Elle repensa à cet homme qui s'était si vite démarqué de tous ceux qu'elle avait pu côtoyer mais qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à apprécier. Elle l'avait expressément dénigré pour ne pas se laisser tenter. Elle avait lutté longtemps contre ses propres inclinations pour lui. Le jour où, n'y tenant plus, elle lui avoua très maladroitement ses sentiments, il fut, comme à son habitude, honnête, franc et droit, lui refusant ce qu'elle désirait le plus et lui faisant part de tous ses manquements et ses erreurs. Il n'en fut que plus remarquable. Et, loin de calmer son cœur, elle comprit avec le temps la belle leçon d'humilité qu'il lui avait donné. Certes, ce refus l'avait profondément meurtrie mais il l'avait rendu moins orgueilleuse et suffisante. Le destin — ou serait-ce la chance? — l'avait remit sur son chemin mais pour un trop court instant. Assez cependant pour qu'elle puisse lui montrer quelle personne elle était devenue... grâce à lui. Mais les décisions qu'elle fut amenée à prendre par la suite ne faisaient que restreindre ses chances de le revoir, jusqu'à l'arrivée impromptue de son oncle, un soir à Londres. Depuis ce soir-là, elle se permit d'espérer que les sentiments d'Elliot envers elle pouvaient avoir changé. Elle s'était alors rendue dans le Hertfordshire et, dans un de ses nombreux sentiers où l'on se perd volontiers, il lui avait fait sa déclaration et sa demande tant attendues. Les fiançailles furent longues mais aujourd'hui ils étaient mariés. Pour toujours ensemble.

Elle frissonna, il l'enlaça. Ce contact de leurs corps qu'ils avaient tant attendu n'était maintenant plus interdit.

\- Elliot, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où nous partons en voyage de noce.

\- Ce qui est le propre d'une surprise, très chère! Répondit-il avec facétie.

\- Pouvez-vous juste me dire si nous devons prendre le bateau?

\- Pas de bateau. Pourquoi cette question ? Dit-il en s'écartant.

Felicity hésitait.

\- Je me demandais... si cela était possible... et si vous êtes d'accord...

Elliot lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement à continuer ce qu'elle avait visiblement du mal à lui dire. Elle lâcha dans un soupir :

\- Voila, Pemberley a rarement reçu autant de convives et je ne voudrais pas laisser à George la responsabilité d'occuper nos familles et amis pendant notre absence... Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible que nous partions... un peu plus tard?

\- Comme il vous plaira, my love. Faisons ainsi et profitons de leur présence. Je ne pense pas que quelques jours poseront problème.

Puis après un court instant, il dit:

\- Ainsi donc, voilà à quoi ressemblera ma vie à vos côtés?

\- Que voulez-vous dire? Vous demandez et je dispose! Dit-il plein de malice et un large sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne trouva rien à répliquer à cette taquinerie, juste un coin de sa bouche se leva discrètement.

Alors qu'elle faisait mine de vouloir rentrer il l'arrêta.

\- Tututut. Où comptez-vous allez ainsi?

Elle le regarda perplexe. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa ses jambes et la porta à bout de bras. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

\- N'est-ce pas ainsi qu'une jeune mariée doit franchir le seuil de sa maison?

Et c'est donc en riant qu'ils rentrèrent dans le grand hall sous le regard surpris de Mr Reynolds.

Deux domestiques se mirent à glousser en s'éclipsant dans la grande salle à manger et la salle de bal où d'autres s'attelaient déjà discrètement à tout remette en ordre.

Elliot posa doucement son épouse au sol.

\- Mr Reynolds, vous pouvez disposer, il est tard. Dites à tout le personnel encore debout d'aller se coucher également. Tout ce qui reste à faire pourra être fait demain. Je vous remercie pour tout.

\- Bien madame, Mr Bennet, salua le majordome en reculant.

Les jeunes mariés saluèrent les derniers couches-tard et prirent la direction de l'escalier central.


	3. Nuit de noces

**Nuit de noce**

En haut de l'escalier, Elliot glissa une main protectrice et sensuelle à la taille de son épouse et Felicity frémit à ce geste audacieux. Si un membre du personnel ou un invité les voyait? Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il était à présent son mari, elle n'avait jamais vu ses parents avoir ce genre de geste affectueux, ni même à y réfléchir aucun autre couple de son entourage.

En tournant vers l'aile Sud, il surprirent des chuchotements et deux silhouettes familières faiblement éclairées par une bougie.

\- Mon oncle, ma tante, pouvons-nous vous aider? Demanda chaleureusement Elliot à voix basse.

\- Oh, on ne voulait déranger personne... fit une voix féminine gênée.

\- Mon épouse a voulu voir si les enfants étaient bien endormis dans leur chambre et maintenant nous ne retrouvons plus la nôtre ! Fit l'homme tout sourire. Moi je pense que c'est celle-ci et Madeline celle juste à côté! Cette maison est si grande que l'on s'y perd !

\- Vous devriez écouter votre épouse, Mr Gardiner, car c'est elle qui a raison. Celle-ci est celle de Mark et Rosemary Bennet. Je pense que vous leur auriez fait une belle frayeur en y pénétrant en pleine nuit! Fit la maîtresse de maison en plaisantant doucement.

Mr Gardiner se tourna vers son neveu et dit avec un air solennel:

\- Prenez note de ce bon conseil, Elliot: vous devez toujours écouter votre épouse!

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde.

\- Voici votre chambre, Mrs et Mr Gardiner, on l'appelle Azalée. Ici chaque chambre porte le nom d'une fleur que mon père aimait. C'était une idée de ma chère mère.

Mrs Gardiner trouva l'idée délicieuse.

\- S'il vous plaît, plus de Mr et Mrs entre nous, vous êtes notre nièce à présent!

\- Oh, heu... Si vous voulez, fit Felicity surprise. D'accord... ma tante !

Ils firent les salutations et les remerciements d'usage et entrèrent rapidement dans leur chambre. Mr Gardiner poussé poliment par son épouse qui ne voulait pas retenir plus longtemps les jeunes mariés.

Les mariés, eux, reprirent la direction de l'aile privée et Elliot glissa naturellement sa main là où il l'avait ôté à regret quelques instants plus tôt. Felicity préférait ne pas trop songer à leur destination et à ce qui suivrait, au contraire d'Elliot qui ne pensait fébrilement qu'à cela depuis des jours.

Pour calmer son anxiété et rompre le silence qui venait de tomber, Felicity chercha un sujet de conversation.

\- J'apprécie beaucoup votre oncle et votre tante. Ils sont si chaleureux et tout semble si naturel en leur présence.

\- Oui, et ils vous tiennent également en haute estime.

\- Je leur dois beaucoup car, après tout, ce sont eux qui vous ont amené à moi cet été!

Elliot ne dit rien mais se remémora de suite et avec nostalgie sa première visite de Pemberley.

Il ralentit le pas en arrivant à la hauteur de la porte à laquelle il reconduisait chaque soir sa fiancée lors de son séjour de décembre mais sa compagne fit mine de continuer son chemin. Interloqué il demanda:

\- Auriez-vous une surprise à m'annoncer?

\- Oui, et c'est même une idée de George! J'ai fait réaménager complètement les appartements de nos parents. Ils sont juste au bout du couloir.

Felicity fit une rapide visite des lieux fraîchement restaurés. Les appartements des anciens maîtres de Pemberley comportaient un salon privatif central qui faisait l'angle entre l'aile sud et l'aile ouest. De part et d'autre une double porte menaient aux chambres, celle de droite était pour Elliot et celle de gauche pour Felicity avec chacune son propre cabinet de toilette et sa propre garde-robe.

\- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir la vue qui mène vers les bois, c'est le paysage le plus sauvage du domaine et il vous rappèlera peut-être Longbourn.

Elliot était touché de toutes ces gentilles attentions. Tout y était. La tapisserie et les tentures vertes, sa couleur préférée. Une petite bibliothèque où déjà avait été installés certains de ses livres précieux ramenés dans les mannes de Longbourn, un petit secrétaire, ses affaires de toilettes déjà en place et ses effets personnels rangés dans sa garde robe.

\- C'est magnifique, Felicity! Merci. Vous m'avez gâté!

\- Je voulais que vous vous sentiez chez vous. Et moi, de mon côté, je quitte également ma chambre de jeune fille. Elle se mit à rougir à cette dernière phrase.

Il fit de grands pas pour se poster juste devant elle. Il lui prit les mains, les baisa et les posa sur son cœur.

Que sa femme était belle dans sa robe de soie blanche. Il commença à l'embrasser sur la tempe puis la joue et continua doucement vers le cou et la naissance de ses épaules dégagées qui avaient tant tenté Elliot toute la journée. Felicity frémissait à chaque baiser de surprise, de pudeur et de contentement. Toute timide, elle balbutia qu'elle allait se rendre dans sa chambre, qu'il pouvait sonner et qu'un valet viendrait s'occuper de lui.

Seul dans sa chambre, un peu perdu, Elliot enleva ses bottes et tenta de dénouer seul son nœud de foulard. Mais le valet de James l'avait si soigneusement noué le matin même qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il chercha le cordon et sonna. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années entra, droit et digne. Il se présenta comme étant Jefferson, valet de Mr George Darcy. Il lui informa qu'un valet lui sera attitré ultérieurement mais en attendant il sera à son service..

Elliot s'excusa de le déranger à une heure si indue et le serviteur habile et expérimenté ne tarda pas à délier ce qui commençait à étrangler le marié sous l'effet de son empressement.

Il lui proposa de quoi se rafraîchir, lui prépara ses affaires de nuit et s'éclipsa à la demande d'Elliot.

Rafraîchi et impatient, Elliot traversa rapidement le salon privatif pour se poster devant les portes de la chambre de sa dulcinée. Il prit une grande respiration. Son pouls était rapide et son désir était aussi grand que ses appréhensions. Il toqua doucement et crut entendre une réponse. Il entrebâilla la porte et vit Felicity de dos, nattant ses cheveux. Depuis le miroir de sa coiffeuse, il la vit bailler aux corneilles et se laisser retomber mollement sur le dossier de son siège. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu. Il referma la porte délicatement.

Elliot était consterné, James avait raison: elle était véritablement épuisée. Toutes ces journées de préparatifs, toute cette organisation pour recevoir leurs invités sans compter tout ce qu'elle ne lui avouera probablement jamais. La nuit était bien avancée maintenant. Il était déçu car ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il envisageait les choses. Mais il aimait trop cette femme pour ne pas tenir compte de sa fatigue et faire passer en avant ses propres pulsions. Il soupira et toqua plus fermement. Un petit ´oui' se fit entendre cette fois-ci.

Quand il entra, Felicity s'était levée à la hâte. Elle triturait nerveusement ses mains devant elle. Elliot fut un peu triste de remarquer qu'elle avait déjà ôté sa jolie tenue de mariée et enfilé une longue chemise de nuit et une robe de chambre sagement nouée. Il s'était imaginé, il y a quelques minutes encore, détachant un à un chacun des petits boutons de nacre qui cascadaient sur son bustier depuis les omoplates jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

Felicity regardait Elliot avec hésitation. Il avait sa chemise entrouverte et les cheveux défaits. Une barbe naissante commençait à apparaître mais même ainsi elle le trouvait très séduisant. Il avait dans le regard une pointe de désolation qu'elle ne put expliquer. Elle espérait ne pas en être la cause. Elle espérait ne pas le décevoir, mais elle était si ignorante. Ignorante de tout. De ce qui l'attendait exactement cette nuit, de ce qu'elle devait faire, comment se comporter, de ce qu'elle devait dire et de ce qu'elle pouvait avouer. Elle était au bord du malaise. Seule son anxiété grandissante la maintenait encore debout. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne mangeait pas à tous les repas, qu'elle supervisait chacun et chaque chose pour faire de cette fête la plus belle de leur vie. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait réussi car cette journée s'était écoulée si vite. Elle était là, maintenant devant lui, tremblante de désarroi face à ce qu'elle attendait et redoutait à la fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa son chandelier, glissa ses larges mains de part et d'autre de son visage pâle et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Puis il recula et regarda son épouse vaciller. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Ma douce, Je vais vous dire bonne nuit et vous laisser vous reposer.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais...

\- Vous êtes à bout de force.

\- Je suis à présent votre épouse et je pensais que vous attendiez cette lune de miel avec impatience.

Felicity, dont la fatigue cumulée ralentissait ses réflexions, ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son époux. Ne la désirait-il pas? N'était-ce pas contraire à ce qu'on attendait d'elle, à la religion et à l'éducation qu'on lui avait inculqué?

Se rendant compte que Felicity risquait de mal interpréter son geste et ses paroles, il lui expliqua:

\- Je vous aime et vous respecte trop, ma douce, pour vous demander quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas prête à me donner. Vous êtes éreintée et je ne vous ferai jamais rien que vous ne souhaitez et ne désirez pas sincèrement. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, que vous soyez assez reposée et en bonne santé.

\- Mon devoir n'est-il pas de...

\- Il n'est pas question de devoir. L'interrompt-il. Pas de cet ordre, pas entre nous. Je ne sais comment se comporte habituellement un couple dans l'intimité mais je ne peux envisager que vous vous me donniez à moi par devoir et que je vous prenne par droit.

Felicity le regarda, interloquée. Son esprit n'était plus clair et elle se mit à douter.

\- Me désirez-vous toujours? Fit-elle d'une petite voix frémissante.

\- Plus que tout, my love.

\- Êtes-vous fâché sur moi?

\- Pas le moins du monde... mais je le deviendrai si vous ne vous couchez pas de suite, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Il lui baisa le front et sortit sans se retourner.

De retour dans sa chambre, Elliot se changea pour la nuit et s'allongea avec amertume. Le lit était grand et agréable et les draps sentaient le frais mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. À la lueur du feu dans la cheminée qui mourrait doucement, il se leva et observa par une fenêtre la fine ligne lumineuse qui commençait à colorer l'horizon. L'aube n'allait pas tarder.

N'y tenant plus, il alluma une bougie et se rendit à la porte de la chambre de Felicity qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il voulut l'appeler doucement mais hésitait à réveiller celle qu'il avait lui-même supplié de dormir. Mais en s'approchant il vit deux beaux yeux félins qui le regardaient dans l'obscurité. Elle ne dormait pas non plus.

\- Puis-je dormir auprès de vous? Demanda Elliot quelque peu confus.

Pour toute réponse, elle se décala timidement dans le lit afin de lui faire de la place et ouvrit une partie des draps pour l'accueillir. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent enfin, tendrement couchés l'un près l'autre, la tête de Felicity posée sagement sur l'épaule robuste de son mari, tous deux soulagés et fourbus.

—

_Voilà! pas trop déçu(e)s? Qu'en pensez-vous?_


	4. Lendemain de fête

**Lendemain de fête**

Au petit matin, Elliot mit du temps à réaliser où il était et ressentit une grande joie en découvrant qu'il était allongé tout contre sa jolie femme tel qu'il l'avait tant de fois rêvé. Felicity était profondément endormie sur le côté, en chien de fusil. Elliot l'enlaçait d'un bras protecteur, épousant la courbe de son corps avec le sien. Il fut soudainement gêné car cette promiscuité, inconsciemment acquise pendant la nuit, provoquait maintenant en lui un désir qui risquait de devenir embarrassant si son épouse le découvrait de cette manière. Il se dégagea avec lenteur et silencieusement. La respiration de Felicity était calme et régulière. Il se décida donc à sortir du lit doucement afin de ne point la réveiller.

Elliot avait toujours été un lève-tôt, et même une nuit agitée ou remplie d'émotions ne l'avait jamais empêché de se lever aux aurores pour parcourir les chemins de Longbourn ou d'ailleurs.

A peine debout, il croisa Lucy, la femme de chambre de Felicity. Il lui interdit de réveiller son épouse avant quelques heures. La servante, surprise, obéit. Elle savait que c'était contraire aux souhaits de sa maîtresse mais que cette dernière en avait énormément besoin.

Malgré cette heure matinale, de nombreux domestiques étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre pour effacer toutes traces des festivités de la veille et préparer la table du déjeuner.

Le premier à descendre fut George Darcy, comme un parfait maître de maison qu'il serait bientôt.

Puis vinrent se sustenter, au fur et à mesure, les plus prompts à partir, ceux qui avaient de la longue route à faire ou ceux qui voulaient leur dire adieu.

Lorsque Felicity se réveilla, le lit était vide et froid sur sa moitié et le soleil montait déjà haut dans le ciel. Avait-elle rêvé? Elle appela avec urgence Lucy sur qui elle était prête à se tourmenter lorsque qu'elle apprit par cette dernière que c'était grâce aux ordres de son mari qu'elle avait pu se reposer. Elle était partagée entre être vexée que ses directives n'aient point été respectées et être attendrie de cette gentille attention.

En entrant dans son cabinet de toilette, Lucy lui signala avec un grand sourire que son bain était prêt et que l'on allait lui changer son lit.

\- Un bain? Mais ce n'est pourtant pas le jour! Et pourquoi changer les draps alors qu'ils sont neufs d'hier?

La brave Lucy la regarda perplexe, lui balbutia qu'un bain lui détendrait les tensions de la veille et se précipita vers la porte pour prévenir les deux bonnes d'étage afin qu'elles ne défassent pas le lit.

Felicity apprécia malgré tout ce bain bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crû. Elle laissa vagabonder ses pensées et se remémora cette journée extraordinaire. Le temps avait été finalement assez clément et le jardin avait embaumé le printemps. La cérémonie dans la chapelle s'était déroulée comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un songe et qu'elle flottait à quelque distance du sol. Il avait dit oui, elle avait dit oui. Les autres mots étaient vains. Elle regarda sa main qui portait fièrement son alliance. Elle soupira. Tout s'était bien passé pendant le repas. Elle s'était même étonnée de pouvoir supporter sans peine les répliques grossières de son nouveau beau-père. Le service avait été à la hauteur de ses exigences. Elle songea qu'elle devait encore remercier chaque membre du personnel qui avait œuvré bien au delà de ses attentes pour leur offrir cette belle cérémonie. Elle oublia les petits imprévus qu'elle seule avait remarqué. Elle repensa aux quelques danses qu'Elliot lui avait promptement proposé afin d'échapper de temps à autre aux incontournables discussions et présentations de son époux à tous les notables de la région qu'elle se devait d'inviter.

Et puis il y eut cette nuit, où rien ne s'était passé comme elle se l'était imaginé. Enfin, même si elle ne savait pas non plus à quoi s'attendre. Elliot l'avait une nouvelle fois surprise en ne réagissant pas du tout comme elle l'aurait pensé. Était-elle déçue, flattée, frustrée? Elle l'ignorait elle-même. Elle était en tout cas déconcertée, intimidée et légèrement angoissée. Quelle image déplaisante avait-elle donné à son époux pour leur nuit de noce? Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas lui-même déçu de son manque de vitalité et de sa retenue. Le fait de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé au matin et de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de lui parler avant qu'il ne descende la dépitait. Elle se ressaisit lorsque le carillon de la pendule de sa chambre se mit à teinter. Il était grand temps qu'elle accueille décemment ses invités plutôt que de rêvasser.

Quand la maîtresse des lieux entra bien digne dans le salon, tous les messieurs se levèrent et un silence se fit, ce qui la mit plutôt mal à l'aise. Des yeux rieurs et pleins de sous-entendus la dévisageaient. Ils avaient beau venir d'amis et de parents, cela ne rendait pas sa position des plus envieuses. Elliot vint lui embrasser la main pudiquement, lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi puis reprit la conversation qu'il avait interrompue avant l'arrivée de son épouse.

En fin de matinée, il y eut les premiers départs. Mark et Rosemary profitèrent du véhicule de Lord Andrew qui prenait la direction de Londres pour se faire raccompagner jusque Hunsford. D'autres suivirent.

En début d'après-midi, Pemberley s'était ainsi vidé d'une partie de ses invités. Après l'effervescence de la veille, la demeure retrouvait doucement son calme, ses meubles et ses habitudes. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Felicity qui aimait tant la tranquillité coutumière des lieux même si elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'une appréhension, d'une boule qui lui serrait le ventre et entravait sa gorge.


	5. Confessions féminines

**Confessions féminines**

Les sourcils froncés de la jeune épousée ne manquèrent pas d'étonner Mrs Bennet et sa sœur, Mrs Gardinier. Alors que la demoiselle devrait vivre l'un de ses plus beaux moments de sa vie, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et gardait sensiblement une distance avec son nouvel époux, et ce bien plus qu'avant le mariage. Les sœurs se regardèrent et comprirent sans le dire ce qu'elles appréhendaient toutes deux.

Mrs Gardinier se leva la première et se dirigea vers Felicity.

\- Ma chère nièce, auriez-vous un peu de temps à me consacrer? J'aimerai vraiment bien admirer votre serre dont j'ai entendu tant de bien. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de la visiter cet été.

Avec un sourire sincère, Felicity accepta. Se promener avec l'agréable compagnie de sa nouvelle tante l'apaisera sûrement et lui permettra de se détacher de ses préoccupations.

Ainsi, les deux dames visitèrent la serre que feue Mrs Darcy avait tant chéri. L'ancienne maîtresse du domaine avait prit soin et plaisir durant toute sa vie à collectionner les plantes exotiques exceptionnelles et fragiles. Felicity, et surtout son jardinier, avaient eu à cœur de l'entretenir en souvenir de l'ancienne maîtresse.

C'est parmi les orchidées exubérantes que Madeline Gardinier osa lui poser la question qui la taraudait:

\- Felicity, vous semblez soucieuse depuis ce matin. Est-ce que tout va bien avec votre époux?

Felicity s'arrêta de marcher. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question car elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela se lisait sur son visage. Elle baissa la tête de honte.

\- Est-ce si évident?

Madeline pria la jeune femme de s'assoir sur un des bancs de bois blanc, s'installa à ses côtés et la regarda avec compassion.

\- Si je peux vous aider pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Felicity, toujours tête baissée, triturait ses mains et hocha la tête pensivement. Après un bon moment, elle se lança.

\- Vous savez, j'ai perdu ma mère il y a quelques années et je n'ai plus de dame dans mon entourage à qui me confier... Elle soupira.

\- Je le sais. Je suis là maintenant et vous pouvez tout me dire Felicity. Vous savez que j'ai à cœur le bonheur d'Elliot et donc du vôtre également.

\- Je le sais mais... j'ai une certaine honte à... vous avouer mon ignorance...

\- Vous avez apprit bien plus de choses que la plupart des jeunes femmes, et même que certains messieurs ne sauront jamais durant toute leur vie!

\- Cependant, il y a bien des choses que je déplore ignorer. Vous savez... entre un homme et une femme...

\- Oh! Je vois, et que voudriez-vous savoir?

Madeline prit la main de Felicity dans les siennes.

Felicity releva ses yeux et regarda sa nouvelle tante. Il y avait sur son visage aucune trace de malice ou d'embarras. Visiblement cette femme était disposée à écouter et à répondre à Felicity sans détours. Le couple uni qu'elle formait avec son époux depuis tant d'années était un exemple que Felicity était envieuse de suivre.

\- Ce que je sais seulement est ce que j'ai appris dans les dortoirs du pensionnat et quelques conversations surprises chez des domestiques, avoua t-elle.

Madeline fit une grimace mais laissa la jeune femme continuer à se confier.

\- Ma mère et ma tante m'ont apprit à bien me tenir en société et m'ont vaguement insinué où se situait la place de la femme dans un couple. Mais j'ignore totalement ce qu'il en est... dans l'intimité.

Felicity se mit à rougir.

\- Je comprends. Il est dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu cette conversation avant votre mariage, j'aurais ainsi pu dissiper vos doutes et appréhensions avant votre nuit de noces. Je connais Elliot depuis tout petit et je sais comment il peut être tempétueux parfois mais sachez qu'il est profondément épris de vous.

\- Je le sais et je n'ai aucun doute quant à son affection pour moi.

\- Vous partez donc sur les meilleures bases qu'il soit pour faire un bon mariage! Rassurez-moi, il n'a rien fait qui vous ait déplu?

\- Oui... enfin non! Disons qu'il ne s'est justement rien passé.

Madeline haussa les sourcils. Felicity continua.

\- Elliot a vu mon état de fatigue et a préféré me laisser dormir.

Felicity rabaissa ses yeux de honte. Madeline soupira et sourit.

\- Est-ce ce que vous lui reprochez? De vous avoir laissée dormir?

\- Je ne sais pas si je lui reproche ou si je dois me reprocher ma propre conduite.

\- Je trouve qu'Elliot a eu là un geste des plus respectueux envers vous, ma chère. Bien des hommes en auraient été incapables et auraient pu en profiter. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir gênée pour cela car ses motivations étaient généreuses envers vous. Ne vous reprochez surtout pas de bénéficier de ses attentions. Ce ne sont là que des preuves d'amour pour vous. Quand vous serez prête, vous pourrez les lui rendre en retour. Que vous a t-il dit ce matin? Lui en avez vous parlé?

\- Quand je me suis réveillée, il n'était déjà plus là. Il a demandé à ce qu'on me laisse dormir. Et je vous avoue que j'ai été autant attristé que touchée par cette idée.

\- Je comprends. Une nouvelle fois, voyez-y un geste d'affection et de compassion face à votre bien-être, même si j'imagine aisément que vous auriez préféré le voir à votre réveil. Mais parlez-lui. Dites-lui ce que vous ressentez. Le dialogue est la clé d'un couple uni.

Felicity l'écoutait avec attention. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit tout cela.

\- Y a t-il autre chose que vous voudriez savoir?

\- Heu... oui. J'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet auprès de mon amie Charline mais elle n'a pas osé répondre à mes interrogations.

\- L'épouse de James est une toute jeune mariée. Elle n'est peut-être pas encore assez... disons... expérimentée quant aux choses de l'amour pour vous éclairer aisément et comme il se doit, fit Mrs Gardinier avec un petit sourire.

Felicity soupira et prit une grande inspiration pour se lancer.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre... ce que je dois faire et comment me comporter via à vis de mon époux... le soir venu.

Madeline, tapota la main de sa nièce et lui expliqua avec des mots simples l'importance de se respecter soi-même autant que l'autre, d'être à l'écoute de son corps et des désirs de son époux, de faire confiance, de se détendre et de ne pas hésiter à refuser ce qui ne nous plait pas.

Ces mots encore abstraits pour la jeune femme faisaient doucement chemin dans son esprit.

\- Surtout, parlez ensemble! Dites ce qui vous chagrine ou vous trouble et écoutez ce qu'il a vous dire.

Felicity hochait la tête. Ça c'était un conseil qu'elle pouvait comprendre même s'il n'était pas toujours aisé pour elle de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

\- Et ne soyez pas surprise si lors de votre première nuit vous saigniez légèrement.

\- Un saignement?

\- Oui, c'est pratiquement inévitable. Mais ne soyez pas gênée, vos domestiques feront vite disparaître ce petit inconvénient.

\- Les domestiques ? Oh mon dieu! Felicity cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- Qu'y a t-il?

\- Je me demandais ce matin pourquoi ma femme de chambre m'avait fait couler un bain et pourquoi on voulait changer mes draps! Elle s'attendaient toutes à y trouver une trace de notre nuit de noces! Que doivent-elles penser de moi à présent? Que je ne suis pas vierge? Que mon mari n'a pas été capable de m'honorer?

\- Pourquoi vous inquiéter de ce que pensent vos gens? Rassura Madeline. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. Et puis, au moment venu, elles sauront !

\- Je trouve cela terriblement humiliant.

\- Certes, mais rassurez-vous, cela sera vite oublié.

Madeline fit un sourire conciliant à sa nièce et serra un peu plus sa petite main.

\- Vous sentez-vous mieux? Avez-vous encore des interrogations?

\- Je vous remercie pour tous vos conseils et vos recommandations, ma tante.

\- Je sais que tout cela peut vous paraître pour le moment obscur mais il viendra un moment où vous comprendrez le sens de tout ceci, du moins je vous le souhaite.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

\- Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller rejoindre vos invités, n'est-ce pas?

Felicity acquiesça et les deux dames retournèrent au domaine, plus complices que jamais. Felicity plus détendue même si son esprit était encore embrouillé.


	6. Confessions masculines

_Merci pour vos reviews! Moi aussi je suis contente de vous retrouver!_

_J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire._

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, vos critiques ou me signaler des incohérences ou vilaines fautes. _

_bonne lecture._

* * *

**Confessions masculines**

Entre temps, dans les murs de Pemberley, une mère se rapprochait de son fils adoré.

\- Elliot, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me fassiez visiter vos appartements. J'ai entendu Mr George Darcy en parler à votre père. Il paraît que votre épouse y a consacré beaucoup de son temps et de son énergie.

\- Oui mère, lui répondît-il en lui tendant le bras et en l'accompagnant dans le hall. Il semble en effet qu'elle se soit donné beaucoup de mal pour organiser notre très belle fête de mariage et pour vous recevoir tous ici. Mais elle m'a également gâtée afin je me sente ici chez moi. Peut-être tout cela était-il de trop? Dit-il, plus pour lui-même. Il poussa ensuite un léger soupir en haut des escaliers.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle en fait... trop? Votre épouse me semble pourtant une femme réfléchie et pleine de retenue. Pemberley est certes le plus beau des joyaux que je n'ai jamais vu et je comprend mieux les éloges que ma sœur et mon beau-frère en faisaient mais cette demeure reste pour moi bien au-dessus de Rosing pour ce qui est du bon goût et de la retenue.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements des maîtres. La mère Bennet en resta un moment surprise de la dimension des pièces et de leur agencement.

\- Et voici ce qui confirme ce que je pensais!

\- Non, mère. Lorsque je parlais d'en faire trop je ne pensais pas ameublement ou tissus. Je parlais de sa santé.

\- Oh! Serait-elle souffrante?

\- Je ne l'espère pas! Mais je m'inquiète pour elle.

Mrs Bennet opina.

\- Comme vous l'avez fait déjà cet hiver. C'est normal, vous tenez à elle et cela fait de vous le meilleur des époux!

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter...

\- Comment cela? S'est-il passé quelque chose depuis hier? Vous êtes-vous disputés?

\- Non du tout, mais...

\- Mais...?

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, elle me semble... différente... envers moi. Distante.

Elliot arpentait sa chambre à grandes enjambées. Hésitant à avouer ses doutes à sa propre mère.

\- Mon fils, cessez de vous tourmenter ainsi, vous allez me rendre chèvre! Cela ne peut être aussi grave.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela est convenable d'en discuter avec vous... après tout vous êtes ma mère!

\- Oh, si le problème est d'ordre... masculin, je pouvez peut-être en discuter avec votre père ou votre oncle?

\- Pardon? Oh non! Pas du tout! Rien de cela...

\- Alors laissez-moi juger de ce qui me semble convenable d'aborder ou non avec vous en posant quelques questions.

\- Soit.

\- A t'elle repoussé vos avances?

\- Non!

\- Avez-vous eu... un comportement... impulsif?

\- Non plus! Je m'en suis bien gardé!

\- Ah. Alors donc la nuit de noces n'a pas comblé les attentes que vous en faisiez.

Elliot s'assit lourdement sur le banc qui faisait toute la largeur de son lit.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, voilà tout! Elle me semblait bien trop fatiguée pour lui imposer quoi que ce soit et j'ai préféré la laisser se reposer.

\- Je vois. Et que vous a t'elle répondu?

\- Comment cela?

\- Et bien, que pensait-elle de cette idée? Le souhaitait-elle également?

Elliot écarquilla les yeux en regardant sa mère qui s'était assise auprès de lui.

\- À voir votre tête, on dirait que vous ne lui avez guère laissé le choix!

\- Mais elle semblait... elle était timide et...

\- Elliot mon garçon, vous qui vous targuiez autrefois de cerner des caractères, il semble que vous ne connaissez bien peu de choses des femmes! Sortez de vos lectures!

Mrs Bennet prit le temps de chercher ses mots.

\- Votre épouse est une femme forte en apparence, très bonne gestionnaire et cavalière, érudite, distinguée et intelligente. Mais elle n'en reste pas moins une femme. Une femme avec ses désirs et ses sentiments.

\- Mais je ne demande qu'à la protéger !

\- Je ne pense pas que la chose dont elle a le plus besoin en ce moment soit votre protection, Elliot! Vous êtes dorénavant son époux et son égal, pas son père!

Elliot fronça les sourcils et sa mère soupira. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux de mère attendrie face à un gamin qui ne voulait pas comprendre sa leçon.

\- Votre épouse a peut-être simplement des appréhensions.

\- Mais elle devrait savoir que je ne ferais jamais rien qui l'offenserait.

\- Oui, et rassurez-là toujours sur ce point mais ce n'est peut-être pas en vous qu'elle doute mais en elle.

\- En elle?

\- La nuit de noce peut être impressionnante pour une jeune femme. Elle a sûrement besoin de parler, de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement envie autant que vous de cette nuit!

A ces paroles, Elliot bondit du banc.

\- Cela se pourrait? Oh mon dieu! Quel imbécile alors je fais! J'ai peut-être frustré l'amour de ma vie en réfrénant mes désirs et cela pour la protéger? Je comprends mieux sa réaction maintenant !

\- Calmez-vous. Il n'y a rien de bien grave dans tout cela. On fait tous des erreurs. Vous devez encore apprendre à vous connaître et à vous apprivoiser. Vous êtes tous deux impétueux et entêtés, aussi je ne peux que vous suggérer d'en discuter entre vous.

\- Que va t'elle penser de moi à présent?

Mrs Bennet qui, tout en parlant, s'était approché de la fenêtre, esquissa un sourire à la vue de sa sœur au bras de sa bru qui revenaient de leur promenade en souriant.

\- Je pense que tout ceci sera bien vite oublié et que vous trouverez très vite la félicité dans votre couple, mon fils.

Elliot embrassa sa mère sur la joue en signe de remerciement. Sa mère n'en attendait pas plus. Elle savait que le sujet était clos et que plus jamais elle n'aurait à s'inquiéter du bonheur conjugal de ce jeune couple si amoureux. Seul le temps bonifiera leur relation et arrondira leurs angles encore parfois un peu trop obtus.


	7. Retour au Kent

_Merci Jane pour tes compliments!_

_Bienvenue aux nouveaux qui me suivent._

_Cela me fait très plaisir._

* * *

**Retour au Kent**

Pendant ce temps, dans l'élégant véhicule de Lord Andrew, les quatre voyageurs essayaient de tuer le temps. Mark feuilletait distraitement un magazine londonien. Andrew somnolait et Mark était plongé dans un livre très épais, Rosemary avait essayé en vain de reprendre son tricot mais les secousses ne lui permettaient pas de s'appliquer, aussi elle rangea son ouvrage et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Elle observa d'un œil discret les deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face. Mark et Rosemary n'étaient point dans la confidence du genre d'affection qu'entretenaient les deux hommes. Le savoir n'aurait que créé de l'embarras chez le jeune couple dont leurs idées, bien que relativement ouvertes pour une famille de pasteur, n'en restaient pas moins pieuses et conservatrices à bien des égards. Et c'est également sans compter les rapports et la promiscuité des pères d'Andrew et Rosemary, respectivement le Lord de Bourgh et Mr Collins.

Rosemary se remémorait le jeune Lord qu'elle rencontrait auparavant à Rosings les rares fois où elle était invitée pour jouer aux cartes avec Lady Helen et Miss Darcy. Que de choses s'étaient passées depuis! Le jeune homme, autrefois introverti, distant et éternellement perdu dans ses pensées était devenu un homme sûr de lui, fier et sociable depuis qu'il était libéré de la coupe paternelle. La vie à Londres l'avait visiblement fortement changé, se disait-elle.

Concernant Kyle, elle était dubitative car il était loin d'être ce que Mark lui avait expliqué sur son frère cadet du temps où ils vivaient encore à Longbourn. Son époux l'avait dépeint sans caractère, préférant suivre l'oisiveté du cadet de la fratrie que d'avoir son propre discernement, n'ayant aucune distinction ou ambition.

Or devant elle était assis présentement un jeune homme élégant, qui se formait et se passionnait pour un métier qui demandait de l'adresse et du bon goût. Il avait de la conversation et ne semblait en rien inférieur aux autres Bennet.

Elle garda ses réflexions pour elle. Elle avait plusieurs fois remarqué que son mari avait des idées préconçues sur les gens et leur manière de vivre.

En effet, Mark avait, un temps, hésité à se rendre au mariage de son propre frère, prétextant ne pas pouvoir quitter sa paroisse. Mais son épouse savait qu'il détestait surtout les étalages de richesses. Certes, Rosings est beaucoup plus inutilement ostentatoire que Pemberley mais la famille Darcy possède néanmoins la moitié du Derbyshire et toute cette abondance de biens était pour lui tout ce qui pouvait distraire les hommes de la voie vers Dieu.

Finalement, il avait préféré écouter sa fidèle épouse et décida de lui offrir le plaisir de retrouver ses amies. Ce voyage vers le domaine dont elle avait tant entendu parler, la cérémonie et le bal étaient de si rares distractions qu'ils ne pouvaient lui refuser, surtout après l'épreuve qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux.

Durant ce court séjour, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que la famille Darcy n'était point celle des de Bourg. Les maîtres de Pemberley avait la réputation d'être bons et justes avec leurs gens et généreux avec les indigents. Au moins, son frère Elliot avait fait un choix d'épouse et de vie qui ne l'éloignerait pas autan de la foi que Mark le craignait.

Le second jour du voyage, les paysages proches du Kent devenaient familiers et signifiaient qu'on approchait doucement de Hunsford.

Cela plongeait Andrew dans un état d'esprit mêlant nostalgie et regrets. Il était peu probable que le jeune Lord fasse le crochet jusque Rosings pour y saluer son père, d'autan qu'il était accompagné de Kyle Bennet, celui qu'il avait injustement malmené. Andrew voulait avant tout le protéger de son père.

C'était justement avec ces pensées en tête qu'il fut interrompu par Mark.

\- Milord. Comptez-vous vous rendre à Rosings?

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes projets, Mr Bennet.

\- C'est dommage, répondît Mark, un peu déçu.

\- Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas certain de l'accueil qu'on m'y ferait. Mon père a été... on ne peut plus clair!

\- Je ne peux parler au nom du Lord, monsieur, mais les personnes qui sont à sa charge seraient, eux, bien heureux de vous revoir.

Un silence dans l'habitacle se fit. Kyle qui était resté jusque là en retrait regarda inquiet son compagnon.

Andrew fronçait les sourcils. Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient produits en moins d'un an, il n'avait songé qu'à son propre bien-être et à celui de son ami.

Cette petite phrase, somme toute anodine, lui faisait prendre conscience de l'égoïsme qu'il avait montré en quittant Rosings. Il avait laissé des familles de métayers et des domestiques livrés à la merci d'un maître encore plus acariâtre, hystérique, inconstant, imbu de lui-même et sans aucun respect pour toutes personnes qu'il juge inférieures à son rang. Il devait avouer que le frère de Kyle, le raisonnable Mark, n'avait sûrement pas tort.

Le mutisme prolongé du Lord consterna Mark, aussi il se pressa d'ajouter.

\- Voyez-vous, certains d'entre eux font partie des ouailles de notre modeste paroisse. L'hiver a été rude et... certaines fermes sont, je dois vous avouer, en bien triste état. Mon épouse visite ces gens régulièrement et nous les aidons comme nous le pouvons mais... il y a le père de Rosemary, Mr Collins, qui n'apprécie guère notre ingérence dans les affaires de votre père...

\- Je comprend, fit finalement le jeune Lord, la voix grave et la mine contrite.

Les derniers miles se firent dans un silence pesant.

Mark se replongea dans son étude de théologie. Depuis le décès de leur petite Emily, il avait pris l'initiative de se consacrer ardemment dans une formation de pasteur. La santé de Mr Collins déclinant et le peu de soutien qu'il avait du vieux Lord, le poussaient à plus de prévoyance afin de se mettre à l'abri d'une déconvenue qui pourrait entraîner une recherche précipitée d'une nouvelle situation.

C'est seulement devant l'entrée du cottage du couple que Lord Andrew reprit la parole:

\- Mr Kyle, pourriez-vous rester auprès de votre frère et son épouse quelques instants? Je viendrais vous chercher pour retourner sur Londres plus tard. J'ai... une visite à effectuer.

Kyle opina, descendit du véhicule et regarda l'attelage partir aussi vite en direction de Rosings.


	8. Tendre matin

_Voici la suite,vous n'aurez pas eu a attendre longtemps ainsi!_

_chapitre... un peu plus chaud que les autres mais rien de choquant (il me semble)._

_;-)_

* * *

**tendre matin**

Elliot, le regard attendri, admirait son épouse qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il souriait, son esprit beaucoup plus serein que la veille. En fin de soirée, reclus dans leur salon privatif, ils avaient pu enfin converser et se confier... un peu. Il leur faudra encore du temps pour se découvrir et se comprendre.

Il était heureux. Il avait fait son possible pour être le plus doux et le plus attentif, malgré l'empressement qu'il avait de la faire sienne. Il espérait juste ne pas l'avoir blessée.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres dessinèrent spontanément un sourire. Elliot, son époux, son amour, était encore à ses côtés, l'air pensif, les cheveux défaits, la chemise de nuit un peu déboutonnéedre d'où dépassaient un duvet sombre. Encore une autre facette d'Elliot qu'elle découvrait. Après celui qui coupe du bois sous le soleil, celui qui marche sous la pluie, celui qui sait se faire élégant pour un bal, celui qui tempête face aux injustices, celui qui s'inquiète pour le bonheur de ses proches, celui qui joue le garde malade attentif... Cette nuit elle l'avait découvert plus... sauvage.

\- Bonjour Mrs Bennet. Elliot la regardait avec son air espiègle qu'elle adore tant. Avez-vous bien dormi?

\- Bonjour mon époux. Ma foi, il semble que je n'ai pas eu de difficulté à trouver le sommeil et que celui-ci a été profond.

\- Aurais-je été si fatiguant hier soir? Fit Elliot taquin en l'embrassant.

Felicity rougit et répondit volontiers à ses baisers.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin?

\- À merveille!

Soulagé de cette réponse, Elliot enlaça un peu plus fort son épouse et dispersa un peu plus bas ses tendres baisers. Lorsqu'il commença à changer sous les draps son étreinte en caresse et désira explorer d'une main la courbure des hanches de sa bien-aimée, celle-ci se raidit.

\- Que faites-vous, voyons?

Elliot ignora sa remarque et continua car si la voix féminine se voulait neutre, il sentait bien que son corps n'avait pas vraiment envie de le repousser.

\- Dois-je vraiment vous l'expliquer?

\- Mais nous sommes le matin et il fait déjà bien clair! Que vont penser les domestiques ?

\- Tout simplement que j'honore ma chère épouse!

\- Elliot!

Celui-ci s'immobilisa et la regarda. Le chemin était encore long avant qu'ils se comprennent entièrement. Il lui faudra être patient. Il remit une de ses mèches échappées de sa tresse en bataille et lui sourit.

\- Bien madame, levons-nous donc!

Alors qu'il quittait la chambre, Felicity enfila sa robe de chambre afin de cacher sa tenue de nuit légèrement entachée et sonna sa fidèle Lucy. Pendant que celle-ci lui faisait couler un bain bienvenu dans la pièce voisine, Felicity assise sur son lit, songea avec émoi et rougeurs à la nuit passée.

Son mari s'était fait tendre puis plus fougueux et intimidant. Alors qu'elle était enivrée de ses baisers et de ses caresses qu'elle percevait à travers le satin de sa chemise, petit à petit elle perdit tout contrôle du temps et du lieu. Ce qu'elle ressentit était inédit et indéfinissable. Au moment où il voulu la faire sienne, elle se contracta. Il lui demanda d'une voix grave et essoufflée de se détendre et de lui faire confiance. Elle se laissa alors guider et arrivèrent rapidement de nouvelles sensations, c'était plutôt agréable, fort, impressionnant. Elle perçut la sueur qui perlait de leurs corps, le mouvement répétitif, conjoint et instinctif, la respiration rapide d'Elliot, ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent donnant à son visage une allure plus sauvage, voir animal lorsqu'il émit un râle étouffé surprenant. Et puis, bien vite se fut tout. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, telle une bête blessée et haletante. Ils se regardèrent alors un moment, le temps qu'elle aussi reprenne ses esprits et sa respiration. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué qu'elle était également hors d'haleine. Il ne fut ensuite pas bien long pour qu'ils s'endormissent enlacés et heureux.

\- Madame, votre bain est prêt. Je l'ai parfumé à la sauge et à la camomille. Fit Lucy avec des yeux emplis de bienveillance.


	9. Lucy

_Voici un chapitre que j'aime tellement que je n'ai pas voulu attendre avant de vous le partager._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**Lucy**

Lucy était au service de la famille Darcy depuis des années. D'abord comme femme d'étage, ensuite elle fut promue comme femme de chambre attitrée de Miss Darcy lorsque celle-ci sortit du pensionnat. C'était une excellente promotion que lui avait offert Mrs Darcy après s'être entretenue auprès d'une petite dizaines de domestiques. La maîtresse de Pemberley cherchait alors une personne de confiance, d'un âge proche de sa fille, ayant de l'expérience, instruite, sérieuse, un peu au fait de la mode, sans attache ni enfant basés dans le Derbyshire afin de pouvoir suivre sa maîtresse partout où elle irait. Lucy s'était démarquée par son côté perspicace et discret. Elle n'avait plus quitté Miss Darcy depuis.

Miss Darcy avait vécu jusque là une vie bien rangée et organisée où tout avait un sens et suivait un cycle bien rodé mais depuis plus d'un an que de choses s'étaient passées! La plus perturbatrice fut l'arrivée de cet époux, ce nouveau maître, ce beau Mr Bennet. Quel homme surprenant... toujours un mot poli pour chaque membre du personnel, loin des critères que l'on pouvait imaginer convenir pour une demoiselle de son rang, particulièrement intentionné et faisait, semble-t-il, toujours passer les intérêts de l'ancienne Miss Darcy bien au dessus du reste. Tout ceci faisait monter cet homme très haut dans l'estime de Lucy.

Lucy se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, d'abord dans les couloirs de Netherfield lorsqu'il prenait soin de son frère blessé. Puis la seconde fois où ils se sont croisés correspondait à une période de grands tourments pour Miss Darcy. Lucy avait deviné une quelconque mésentente lors d'un séjour de sa jeune maîtresse dans le Kent.

Que dire de l'attitude étonnamment euphorique de la demoiselle lorsqu'elle lui annonça, plusieurs mois plus tard, que ce même jeune homme était invité à dîner à Pemberley alors que Lucy et les autres domestiques revenaient à peine de Londres.

Puis Lucy le revit des mois plus tard faire irruption dans la chambre de ´sa' demoiselle (comme elle nommait parfois affectueusement Miss Darcy), ils étaient alors officiellement fiancés. Sa demoiselle était fortement malade cet hiver et avait plus que tout besoin de soins. La présence de cet homme, son soutien inébranlable, sa patience, son obstination à la voir guérir avaient été bien plus efficaces que tous les remèdes et les médecines. Rien que pour cela, elle était convaincue qu'il serait un bon mari pour sa maîtresse.

Mais, dans les secrets des boudoirs et des cabinets de toilettes, il y avait bien d'autres choses qu'elle avait perçu. Sa demoiselle avait profondément changé. Elle était devenue plus ouverte aux autres et plus joyeuse. En plus de ses nombreuses aptitudes, dont Lucy ne se lassait d'admirer secrètement, elle découvrit que cet homme avait apporté à Felicity la passion, l'amour et avait atténué son orgueil et ses préjugés.

Lucy était consciente et reconnaissante d'être parmi les privilégiés de la domesticité des Darcy. Elle voyageait, côtoyait d'autres maisons, d'autres personnels, visitait Londres et Brighton. Certes, Mr et Mrs Reynolds et quelques plus anciens domestiques la connaissait depuis sa naissance, mais Lucy la connaissait... intimement. Elle apercevait son humeur rien qu'en l'observant, savait quand elle devait lui préparer ses linges mensuels, quelle tenue elle préférait et en quelle circonstance.

Et un matin, 'sa' demoiselle ressemblait à une femme mariée comblée.

Puis suivit les mauvais jours que toute femme doit subir chaque mois, avec eux arrivèrent les violents maux de têtes dont sa maîtresse souffrait régulièrement. Mais même lors de ces moments, son époux se montra compréhensif et attentionné, venant aux nouvelles, dînant auprès d'elle dans leur salon privé. Il avait même reporté leur voyage de noces de quelques jours supplémentaires.

Lucy fut d'ailleurs bien étonnée d'apprendre de la bouche même de son nouveau maître qu'elle pourrait disposer de jours de congé car elle n'allait pas être du voyage. Elle fut d'abord vexée d'être écartée mais quand elle apprit les projets secrets que le jeune marié avait concoctés et qu'il avait besoin de Lucy pour les concrétiser, elle se sentit flattée de participer à une surprise qui devrait sans nul doute chambouler les habitudes de Felicity.


	10. Départ en voyage

_Voici la suite. J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos remarques ou mêmes vos idées._

* * *

**Départ de voyage**

James et Charline étaient venus spécialement à Pemberley pour assister au départ des amoureux. Ils avaient une nouvelle fraîchement confirmée à leur annoncer avant de les voir partir on-ne-sait-où pour une durée inconnue. Charline attendait un heureux événement prévu pour septembre et elle voulait que Felicity et Elliot soient les premiers à en être informés, comme eux-mêmes apprirent les premiers leurs fiançailles lors de leur propre départ de voyage de noces. Charline était un peu pâle et appréhendait en secret la réaction volubile de sa mère. James ne quittait pas un sourire béat et acceptait bien volontiers les félicitations pour une chose qu'il avait trouvé, sommes toutes, très agréable à mettre en œuvre.

Ces joyeuses effusions furent bienvenues pour Elliot car elles lui permirent d'offrir une distraction à son épouse dont il avait grandement besoin pour parfaire sa surprise. Elle ignorait tout du voyage, sa destination, le moyen de transport et également qu'ils seraient... sans domestiques. Et c'est lorsqu'elle découvrit le simple coupé deux places attelé par deux chevaux et chargé de deux mannes, d'un petit coffre et d'un panier qu'une angoisse commença à l'envahir. Elle ne montra rien de ses tourments en faisant ses adieux à son frère et aux autres personnes venues les saluer, mais lorsqu'il franchirent la grille du domaine elle asséna son époux de questions.

\- Vous m'avez fait découvrir, ma douce, ce qu'était votre vie à Pemberley et à Londres. A mon tour maintenant de vous montrer la vie simple que j'aime tant. Je vous invite à faire ensemble le voyage dans la région des Lacs dont je rêve depuis toujours.

L'enthousiasme de son époux était tel qu'elle n'osa le contester. Elle savait que leur union ferait ressortir un jour ou l'autre leurs divergences. Si elle voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître, elle devait avouer qu'il valait mieux que cela soit le plus tôt possible.

\- Mais pourquoi sans domestiques?

\- J'ai appris par George que vous n'en n'aviez pas lorsque vous voyagiez avec votre père aux quatre coins de la terre.

\- Mais je n'était qu'une enfant, une jeune fille ! Comment vais-je faire maintenant ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si votre brave Lucy a suivi mes instructions, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de tracas.  
Felicity le regarda les yeux ronds et Elliot lui rendit un regard des plus malicieux.

\- Qui donc étaient informés de tous vos préparatifs? Suis-je la seule à être restée ignorante?

\- Juste Lucy, Mr Reynolds et Mr Jones ont quant à eux notre itinéraire et l'adresse des auberges où nous nous arrêterons au cas où ils devraient nous envoyer quelque courrier urgent.

\- Et George?

\- Non, rit Elliot, j'ai tellement interrogé votre frère sur vos habitudes, les pays que vous aviez visités et ceux que vous n'avez jamais vus pour qu'il ne devine mes projets. Je lui ai juste touché deux mots avant que nous partions. A voir la tête qu'il fit, je pense que la surprise fut totale et le sourire qu'il me rendit ensuite me confirma que l'idée pouvait être bonne.

Il regarda son épouse qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées et arrêta doucement les chevaux pour la regarder bien en face et continuer:

\- Je dois vous avouer que je voulais avant tout vous avoir rien qu'à moi pendant ce voyage. Rien que vous et moi.

Cette phrase calma instantanément la nervosité qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis le matin. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser guider, qu'on lui fasse des surprises, que l'on décide pour elle et cela risquait de prendre du temps avant qu'elle trouve cela agréable. Cependant, elle avait confiance en cet homme.

C'est donc dans la direction des bois du Yorkshire, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour pique-niquer. Elliot avait fait préparer un panier par une des cuisinières de Pemberley.


	11. Les pensées de Felicity

**Les pensées de Felicity**

« Mon époux ne cessera-t-il donc jamais de m'étonner? »

Voilà plusieurs jours que nous sommes partis pour un voyage qui risque d'être mémorable en tous points.

Elliot choisit d'emprunter les petites routes de ce verdoyant Yorkshire afin d'éviter les voies rapides où le charrois de marchandises et de personnes abondaient en direction ou provenance de Leeds ou de Kendal. Je compris bien vite l'intérêt d'avoir choisi un véhicule simple, à deux chevaux, sans emblème de la famille Darcy ni tenues trop habillées: nous passons inaperçus dans les bourgs et n'attirons guère les brigands.

Je me surpris bien vite à apprécier de n'être pas ici la maîtresse de Pemberley — que je ne serai bientôt plus — mais simplement Mrs Bennet en voyage de noces avec son époux. Tout était plus simple. On ne nous regardait plus avec déférence et curiosité. Mon masque commençait doucement à tomber, me permettant d'être enfin tout à fait moi-même.

Dans un premier temps, j'avais eu du mal à me faire à l'idée que dans moins de deux ans maintenant je ne serai plus la maîtresse de Pemberley, que je devrai passer le flambeau, comme ma mère l'avait fait avant moi, et laisser les responsabilités à mon frère adoré. J'en ai voulu un moment à mon père d'avoir fait de moi l'héritière dont la loi ne voulait pas, d'avoir couché sur testament ses volontés qui n'étaient pas légalement et injustement possibles. Mais le couperet était tombé : une femme ne peut hériter d'un domaine si un descendant mâle était en vie. Je m'en voulut ensuite de ne pas avoir cherché plus tôt à le vérifier, ainsi j'aurai pu mieux préparer le jeune George à ses futurs fonctions et moi peut-être vivre une autre vie. Et quelle vie aurais-je eu alors?

Je souris en repensant à ce qu'aurait été ma vie et mon voyage de noces auprès d'un autre homme qu'Elliot. Et si j'avais accepté la demande de Carl Bingley – bien que dite avec tant d'outrages que cela n'aurait guère été possible – où m'aurait-il emmené? Pas en France assurément où la guerre régnait toujours. Sûrement à Bath pour se pavaner à mon bras! Mais en apprenant que le domaine reviendrait à mon frère et qu'il ne deviendrait jamais le maître de Pemberley, il aurait sûrement rompu son engagement aussitôt. Ce qu'Elliot ne fit pas.

Je sors de ma rêverie et regarde le paysage qui défile devant moi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de mon beau mari.

Les auberges choisies sont, certes modestes, mais propres et accueillantes. Elliot a prit soin de réserver à chaque fois une double chambre, avec un salon privatif lorsque cela était possible.

Je fut curieuse et anxieuse le premier soir de découvrir le contenu de la manne que m'avait préparé Lucy. Au dessus se trouvait mon trousseau de toilette que je déployais sur mon lit. Tout semblait y être: il y avait une brosse à cheveux, ma petite brosse à dents en ivoire et crin de cheval et de la craie, un flacon de parfum précieusement emballé de tissu, un poudrier et des pains de savons au lait d'ânesse. Un petit coffret contenait toutes sortes de pots, flacons et sachets contenant poudres, onguents et huiles consciencieusement étiquetés par l'apothicaire avec les instructions d'usage.

« Me voilà fin équipée pour me rendre dans les colonies! »

Dans un compartiment étaient rangés mes bottillons solides en cuir naturel. Pas d'escarpins ni de chaussons.

Le reste de la manne contenait mes vêtements: des châles, des spencers... Je fut heureuse de remarquer qu'il n'y avait point de corset ce qui me facilitera grandement pour me vêtir et dévêtir seule. Je reconnaissais certaines de mes robes de promenade ou de voyage, confortables et sans artifice, d'autres par contre m'étaient inconnues, de coupe simple facile à enfiler et de couleurs neutres, sans dentelle ni ruban inutile, faites semble-t-il en coton, cette plante importée des Amériques que l'on tisse dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Je découvrirai vite à l'usage que le coton est moins fragile que la soie, se chiffonne moins que le lin et est beaucoup plus agréable à porter que le chanvre. Encore de la nouveauté!

Le jour, nous explorons les paysages et découvrons enfin cette fameuse région des grands Lac. Je comprends mieux à présent l'envie qu'avait Elliot de les découvrir. Les panoramas sont splendides! J'aime me tenir silencieuse debout près des falaises ou des berges en tenant la main d'Elliot, le vent printanier dans mes cheveux. Nous avons pris l'habitude de pique-niquer au milieu de la journée là où nous trouvons une jolie vue et un coin confortable. Alors Elliot et moi nous nous racontons notre jeunesse et nos souvenirs. Le soir, après un repas pris le plus souvent dans la salle commune nous nous retrouvons dans l'une de nos chambres, à discuter, à lire et à continuer à se découvrir intimement et... doucement.


	12. Une visite à Rosings

**Une visite à Rosings**

La stupéfaction fut grande pour Mr Smith, lorsqu'il vit arriver il y a quelques jours le jeune maître Andrew qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des mois.

\- Milord, c'est une surprise de vous revoir !

\- Bonjour Mr Smith. Mon père est-il là?

\- Heu oui, il fait une sieste dans ses appartements.

\- Bien, très bien. Ne le dérangez surtout pas. Je vais me rendre dans ma chambre puis j'aimerai avoir une conversation avec vous dans le bureau.

\- Votre chambre? C'est que...

Le jeune Lord était déjà monté et était en train de s'énerver à essayer s'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre lorsque le vieux serviteur arriva tout essoufflé à ses côtés, tenant en main la clé qui permettait de l'ouvrir.

\- C'est votre père qui nous a ordonné de garder cette pièce fermée et nous a interdit d'y entrer depuis...

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer car Andrew avait très bien compris lorsqu'il découvrit l'état de la pièce. Il y régnait un capharnaüm. Le vieux Lord avait fouillé chaque tiroir et retourné chaque armoire. Des restes des lettres de Kyle jonchaient le sol, déchirées pour la plupart.

\- Merci Mr Smith. Laissez moi, fit-il dans un soupir.

Il ramassa toutes les lettres, les jeta dans l'âtre et y mit le feu. Il prit une sacoche, y glissa le portait de sa mère qui traînait, un pastel un peu passé dont le cadre avait été abîmé durant la crise de son paternel, quelques effets personnels, il sortit et referma la porte avec rancoeur.

Dans le bureau, Mr Smith l'informa de ce qu'il savait des finances, de la situation du domaine, de la désertion du personnel et de l'état de santé physique et psychique de son maître. Il ne dit mot de ses propres angoisses de vieux et fidèle serviteur, de son solde qui était irrégulièrement payé, de son âge qui déjà largement dépassé pour les nombreuses tâches qu'il avait à effectuer seul.

Andrew écouta sans rien dire, affligé, consterné et compréhensif. C'est alors que le vieux Lord débarqua avec véhémence dans le bureau.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Père, c'est moi, votre fils, Andrew!

\- Je n'ai point de fils! Mr Smith, qui est cet homme?

Le serviteur dépité répondit avec patience :

\- C'est le jeune Andrew, votre grâce, il est venu vous dire bonjour.

\- Ah... bien, et comment va votre épouse ?

\- Mon épouse?

\- Oui, vous êtes bien marié à Felicity Darcy?

\- Non père, elle est déjà mariée.

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux. Votre mère sera très déçue.

\- Père...

Mais le vieil homme n'écoutait pas et continua son laïus.

\- Mariez-vous alors avec votre autre cousine, la rouquine là, Miss Helen! La couleur de ses cheveux n'est certes pas très jolie et elle vous donnera de très laids rejetons mais au moins vous aurez un héritier!

\- Père! Elle est fiancée!

\- Comment? Est-ce à un Lord au moins?

\- Non mais...

\- C'est un scandale! Et on ne me dit rien! Que va penser les Matlock de tout ceci, mon beau-frère n'acceptera jamais cela!

\- Père, Lord et Lady Matlock ne sont plus de ce monde depuis plus d'un an maintenant...

Les trois hommes se regardèrent en silence et le vieux Lord repartit du bureau aussi vite qu'il y était entré, en claquant violemment la porte.

Le dimanche suivant, on vit arriver le distingué Lord Andrew de Bourgh à l'église de Hunsford accompagné de plusieurs nobles personnes de Londres pour assister au prêche de Mark Bennet. Leur visite ne passa pas inaperçue parmi l'assemblée. Le pasteur Collins, qui avait fort vieilli, accapara le jeune Lord un bon moment à la sortie de l'office, Rosemary et Mark attendaient patiemment leur tour pour les saluer. Andrew fit les présentations de ses compagnons mais n'expliqua pas leur visite. Ensuite, timidement, certains métayers de Rosings vinrent se présenter et Andrew leur promit de passer les voir prochainement, ce qui sembla les rassurer quelque peu.

Les connaissances d'Andrew n'étaient pas venues par hasard mais à sa demande. Deux d'entre eux étaient des médecins réputés et devaient confirmer l'état de santé du vieux Lord, le troisième était notaire et avait pour mission d'étudier les actes de propriété et testaments que Mr Smith avait pu retrouver dans les dossiers de son maître, enfin le quatrième était un excentrique baronnet et sa très jeune épouse à la recherche d'un bien à la campagne ayant un cachet... particulier.


	13. Ambleside

_Surprise! Ce soir, deux chapitres d'un coup! ;-)_

* * *

**Ambleside**

Pendant ce temps, un couple continuait son périple autour de la régions des Lacs. Ils arrivèrent en fin de journée à Ambleside, une charmante petite localité où les habitants semblaient être sujets à une certaine frénésie. Devant l'auberge, des tonneaux étaient déchargés en toute hâte et des hommes bataillaient afin d'ériger un énorme mât au centre de la place.

Elliot aida Felicity, qui se sentait fatiguée, à descendre du véhicule et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le tenancier. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, au regard aimable et le ventre bien rebondi se frotta le front du dos de la main d'un air gêné.

\- C'est que, m'sieu dame, j'vous attendais il y a une huitaine et moi, vot' courrier qui dit que vous veniez qu'aujourd'hui ben j'l'ai pas r'sçu!

\- Vous auriez une autre auberge à nous conseiller à quelques miles d'ici?

\- Ben vous voyez, vous aurez ben du mal à trouver une chambre de libre c'te jour car demain c'est la Saint Joseph!

\- La Saint Joseph?

-On voit bien que vous z'etes pas d'ici car vous sauriez que la Saint Joseph c'est le jour d'avant le printemps et nous ici ben on le fête chaque année et toute la région y vient le fêter ici avec nous.

Felicity réprima un soupir et n'osa pas montrer son dépit. Ils avaient retardés une première fois leur départ à sa demande et la seconde car elle était indisposée. Le pauvre homme n'était en rien responsable de cette situation. Elliot insista auprès de l'homme afin de trouver une solution, même provisoire, afin que son épouse puisse se reposer.

L'homme regarda le jeune couple devant lui, hésita puis demanda avec un sourire en coin:

\- Vous z'etes en voyage de noces c'est ça?

Le couple hocha la tête ensemble.

\- Bon, j'ai p'tète une idée mais c'est pas bien grand et pis c'est pas le grand luxe non plus!

Elliot regarda Felicity pour voir si cela l'agréait. Elle opina.

\- Évie, tu peux aller vit' me mettre un coup de propre au pigeonnier et mettre des nouveaux draps pour ces gens?

La servante étonnée de ce que son patron lui demandait, observa le couple et obéit. Pendant qu'Elliot aidait le jeune garçon d'écurie à déharnacher les chevaux et détacher les mannes, son épouse attendait assise dans la salle commune. Le tenancier lui proposa à boire.

\- Auriez-vous du thé? Du thé ma p'tite dame?

\- Ça c'est bien trop coûteux pour nous z'autes ! Mais j'peux vous faire une tisane si vous voulez.

\- Oh oui ce serait parfait, merci!  
Felicity avait parfois encore du mal à savoir ce qui était onéreux et ce qui ne l'était pas, elle qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien.

\- Tenez, c'est ma femme qui prépare le mélange des herbes, dit l'homme en posant sur la table un bol de terre cuite d'où émanait une agréable odeur de menthe et de fleurs.

Felicity apprécia grandement la boisson chaude qui lui rappelait vaguement un souvenir et ne fut pas mécontente de voir arriver la servante Evie qui l'informa que la chambre était prête.

Elliot avait trouvé difficilement l'étroite porte de la chambre d'après les explications un peu confuses qu'il avait reçu. La pièce se trouvait à distance du corps de logis, au dessus de porche d'entrée de la cour. On y accédait par plusieurs escaliers visiblement peu usités. La pièce était petite et située dans des combles dont les poutres étaient apparentes. C'était un ancien pigeonnier, comme l'avait appelé le gérant, auquel tous les orifices d'où sortaient anciennement les volatils avaient été rebouchés avec du torchis dont étaient faits les bas murs. Pour seule source de lumière extérieure, une lucarne disposait d'une vue sur la petite place du village. L'aménagement était rudimentaire, il y avait une seule chaise branlante où il n'osa pas poser la manne qu'il portait. Derrière un paravent de rotin, on avait placé une table d'appoint avec un broc et une bassine en tôle émaillée, au dessus un petit miroir piqué. Enfin au centre de la pièce trônait un lit à peine assez grand pour deux personnes, surtout de son gabarit se dit-il, où s'était assoupie son épouse attirée par l'odeur du linge frais.

Après avoir remonté toutes leurs affaires, Elliot fit craquer malgré lui le vieux plancher en s'approchant de son épouse, ce qui la réveilla. Felicity étant trop éreintée de la longue journée de route qu'ils avaient effectuée préféra rester se reposer et Elliot décida de visiter un peu le village et rencontrer ses habitants.

La nuit fut sage et assez paisible malgré l'étroitesse du lit et après un déjeuner dans le brouhaha de la salle commune, Elliot promena son épouse au bord de l'eau. Il emprunta une barque et décida de l'emmener à Brathay Bay, une petite crique de l'autre côté de la rive du lac. Il avait appris la veille où trouver les plus belles vues.

\- Felicity, cela vous plairait-il d'assister aux festivités d'Ambleside ce soir? Il y avait une certaine excitation dans sa voix, un peu comme celle d'un enfant qui est sur le point d'assister à un spectacle.

\- Il semble que cela vous enthousiasme bien fort, Elliot. Fit Felicity avec un sourire attendri. Après tout pourquoi pas? Je sais combien vous aimez les bals et les festivités.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir dans ce qui nous tient lieu de chambre une nuit de plus?

\- Disons que cela ajoute au dépaysement et au pittoresque de cette expédition!

Qui aurait cru que l'on puisse être si dépaysé dans son propre pays? Pensa-t-elle et la soirée le lui confirmera.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous de leur début de voyage de noces? _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review._


	14. La Saint Joseph

**La Saint Joseph**

Quand ils retournèrent au village, celui-ci était méconnaissable. De jolis lampions illuminaient les façades et des fanions serpentaient d'un côté à l'autre des rues. Tout les bancs, chaises et tables que contenaient les maisons semblaient avoir été sortis pour donner à la place une allure de grand banquet. Sur une petite estrade, un orchestre jouait des musiques campagnardes dont les paroles étaient reprises en chœur et en chaos par la majorité des habitants. Des effluves de bière et de ragoût se mélangeait à l'odeur du feu de joie qu'on commençait à allumer.

Le couple prit place à une longue tablée pour manger et si Elliot semblait déjà connaître ses voisins, Felicity, elle, restait prostrée. En plus d'avoir du mal avec le dialecte local, elle n'arrivait pas à s'insérer dans une conversation car sa timidité était accentuée par le peu d'intérêt qu'elle avait des sujets abordés. Elle admirait son mari d'arriver à parler avec aisance de tout avec tout le monde et cela l'agaçait également.

La musique se fit plus entraînante et Elliot fut prié par des demoiselles à les accompagner autour du foyer qui avait décuplé. Felicity, d'un sourire gêné, déclina l'invitation silencieuse qu'il lui fit et préféra découvrir à distances ces danses folkloriques. Puis vint une ronde joyeuse où les dames tournaient en cercle au centre dans un sens les messieurs dans l'autre, ponctuellement ceux-ci devaient soulever sous les cris la donzelle devant eux pour la déposer de l'autre côté. A chaque cri, Felicity ressentait comme une pointe lui transperçer le corps de jalousie et de regret de n'être pas celle qui était dans ses bras à cet instant.

Elle n'entendit pas une paysanne, probablement enivrée, s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui parler.

\- Hey mam'zelle, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Moi c'est Janie, toi c'est comment?

\- Oh, Felicity.

\- Et ben! Tes vieux ils se sont bien foutu de toi!

\- Pourquoi cela? Fit Felicity hébétée.

\- C'est que c'est un nom d'la haute çà et que ça doit pas être facile à porter tous les jours! Felicity! Et pourquoi pas « Béatitude » ou « Prospérité », tant qu'ils y étaient?

Elle éclata d'un rire édenté et bruyant.

Felicity resta interdite. Jamais personne ne s'était moquée de son prénom et elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il était propre à sa condition.

\- C'est ton homme, le bieau gars qui danse là? Fit la femme en regardant avec gourmandise en direction d'Elliot

\- Oui c'est mon époux, fit fièrement Felicity.

\- Ben dis-donc, t'as pas mis le grappin sur n'importe qui, toi! C'est un bieau morceau! Et même que j'suis pas la seule à le reluquer. J'espère pour toi, ma jolie, que t'as un talent caché.

Felicity qui observait son époux qui dansait toujours se retourna vivement à cette dernière remarque.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Ben avec un gars de cette trempe-là, t'as intérêt à savoir comment lui faire son affaire sinon tu risques fort de pas l'garder bien longtemps! Y a des tas de donzelles qui sont bien moins farouches que toi... si tu vois s'que j'veux dire.

Elle ponctua avec un clin d'œil que son ivresse rendait grimaçant.

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de songer au sens à donner à ces paroles lorsqu'on cria à ses côtés.

\- Janie! Laisse la demoiselle tranquille et va cuver ailleurs!

C'était une femme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, ses cheveux noués dans un fichu et tablier sur les hanches. Lorsque la soûlarde fut partie elle se pencha timidement auprès de Felicity et demanda à voix basse:

\- Vous seriez pas des fois Miss Darcy de Pemberley?

Felicity tressauta à l'évocation de son nom dans ce lieu incongru surtout qu'on ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis leur départ. Elle regarda interloquée celle qui lui faisait face.

\- Elle-même! Comment...

\- J'vous ai reconnue! Bien que cela fait un moment que je ne vous ait plus vue.

Felicity dévisagea la dame et fronça les sourcils. Son sourire était avenant et ses manières bien plus polies que la plupart des villageois mais son visage ne lui disait rien.

\- Vous ne me remettez pas, j'parie ! Bien sûr, ça fait un bail maintenant et j'dois avoir changé depuis! Mon nom est Della, Della Green. Je travaillais aux cuisines à Pemberley!

\- Della Green? C'est vous qui étiez seconde en cuisine du temps de ma mère c'est cela?

\- Oui c'est bien moi! Ben si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Miss Darcy ici à la fête de la Saint Joseph, je l'aurais pas cru!

\- Oh je ne suis plus Miss Darcy mais Mrs Bennet dorénavant !

\- Oui, c'est vrai! Mon cousin qui travaille à la ferme par chez vous m'a dit qu'il y allait avoir des noces au domaine!

Felicity se retourna mais les danses étaient terminées et l'orchestre désertait déjà l'estrade. Elle balaya la place du regard à la recherche de son époux qui, de sa haute stature devait dépasser la foule mais elle ne le vit pas et en fut désappointée.

Elle se consacra alors, un peu malgré elle, à son interlocutrice qui lui expliquait que c'était par amour qu'elle avait quitté le domaine des Darcy pour ouvrir cette auberge avec son mari dans leur région natale, il y a une dizaine d'année.

Le joyeux chahut ambiant ne permit pas à Felicity d'entendre son mari arriver derrière elle, un châle à la main, aussi, sursauta t'elle lorsqu'elle sentit deux larges mains déposer le vêtement sur ses épaules. Il y garda ses mains, bienveillantes et protectrices ce qui la fit frémir, comme à chaque fois qu'elles se posaient sur elle.

Les yeux de Della s'écarquillèrent en levant les yeux vers le mari de son ancienne maîtresse.

\- Mr Elliot? Vous êtes l'époux de Miss Darcy? Ben ça alors!

\- Vous vous connaissez? Fit Felicity surprise.

\- C'est que m'sieu Elliot a filé un bon coup d'main à mon mari hier soir! Sans lui, on aurait ben eu du mal à sortir ce fichu comptoir! Ben ça alors, M'sieu Elliot est donc le nouveau maître de Pemberley!

\- Non pas tout à fait, corrigea t'il en souriant, ce sera bientôt George Darcy le prochain maître.

\- George? Le p'tit George? C'lui qui nous piquait des brioches à la cuisine? C'est vrai qui doit être un homme maintenant! Quand mon Tom apprendra qu'on reçoit... Oh bonne mère! Le visage de Della se décomposa tout à coup. C'est à vous que Tom a loué le pigeonnier? C'est pas Dieu possible! D'habitude on le loue pas, on l'garde juste pour les saisonniers. Les Darcy dans l'pigeonnier! Me v'la toute honteuse de vous avoir chez moi maintenant... Vous z'allez croire que j'sais pas recevoir!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Della, cela nous convient très bien.

Della et Elliot regardèrent étonnés Felicity.

\- Vous êtes sûrs? Pasque j'peux pas vous en libérer une aut' ce soir sinon cela aurait été fait!

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas et apportez-nous quelque chose à manger et à boire, je meurs de soif! Fit Elliot en s'asseyant auprès de son épouse avec un large sourire.

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai rien d'autre que d'la bière et du ragoût à vous servir, cela ira?

Le couple Bennet acquiesça.

Pour son premier bal populaire, Felicity but ses premières bières un peu trop amères, mangea son premier ragoût de mouton sur une grande table commune et dansa ses premières rondes autour d'un énorme feu symbolisant le départ de l'hiver et l'arrivée du printemps.

* * *

**Voilà... qu'est-ce que vous en dites? **


	15. Le pigeonnier

**Attention! **

**ce chapitre est un Lemon et contient donc une scène à caractère explicite.**

**A ceux qui ne souhaitent pas le lire peuvent le zapper sans souci pour la suite de l'histoire.**

* * *

**Le pigeonnier**

En fin de soirée, ce fut épique pour les tourtereaux de remonter dans leur chambre, tant par la vétusté des escaliers peu éclairés que par leur état de légère ébriété.

Jamais Felicity n'avait jamais autant ri ni autant mal dansé. Jamais Elliot n'avait vu sa douce aussi détendue et enjouée, la rendant encore plus désirable.

La porte refermée, Felicity laissa à peine le temps à Elliot de déposer sa lanterne qu'elle l'embrassa avec passion au grand étonnement de celui-ci. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec empressement. Était-ce l'alcool dans son sang, les phrases provocatrices de la pauvresse, les danses étourdissantes, l'ambiance de la fête ou cette musique qui continuait à s'entendre fortement à l'intérieur de cette chambre rudimentaire et dépaysante ? Ou peut-être un peu de tout à la fois? Quoi qu'il en soit, un désir urgent et inédit s'empara d'elle à cet instant. Elliot ne résista pas longtemps, il s'appliqua à détacher les agrafes de la robe de coton et défit maladroitement les lacets du corsage. C'était la première fois qu'il la déshabillait et la décoiffait, il apprécia cela d'autan plus qu'ils n'étaient point dans le noir.

Sa chemise défaite, elle admira son torse musculeux avec ravissement. Elle reprit la bouche de son aimé avec fougue tout en le caressant. La sur-robe tombée à leurs pieds, Elliot repoussa son épouse jusqu'au lit où elle y bascula en riant, les jambes ballantes dans le vide. Genou à terre, il entreprit de défaire ses propres bottes ainsi que les bottillons tous crottés de son épouse. Il ôta ses bas avec délicatesse ensuite ses deux mains remontèrent depuis les chevilles lentement jusqu'en haut des cuisses sous les jupons ainsi retroussés. Felicity poussa un soupir de contentement. Encouragé de la sorte, il continua l'exploration et l'effeuillage du bas du corps de sa femme avec amour et sensualité. Ces sensations étaient nouvelles et euphorisantes pour Felicity. Elle s'agrippa au drap lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était plus uniquement des doigts qui se posaient sur son intimité et elle ne réussit plus à contenir des gémissements impudiques de délectation.

Ensuite Elliot grimpa sur le petit lit pour l'embrasser. Ils se sourirent et continuèrent à s'aider l'un l'autre à se dévêtir afin de se retrouver pour la première fois entièrement nus.

Elliot pouvait enfin admirer les courbes parfaites qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent fait qu'effleurer à travers du tissu, observer la pâleur et la finesse de sa peau, découvrir ses grains de beauté inédits et coquins et embrasser chaque centimètre de son anatomie.

Tu es vraiment... superbe, Felicity. Tutoya-t-il.

Felicity n'était pas en reste et sentir leurs peaux entrer en contact et se frictionner ne faisait qu'accroître son appétit. Après bien des cajoleries, elle se retrouva au dessus de lui et elle décela dans cette situation supérieure bien des avantages. Cela lui permettait, dans un premier temps, d'admirer son époux à distance, de le laisser continuer ses découvertes tout en faisant les siennes, mais bientôt elle perçut que cela lui permettait aussi de maîtriser la cadence, au supplice de son mari, tout en décuplant son propre ressenti intime. Leur étreinte finit enfin par une exclamation conjointe de bonheur qu'heureusement la musique ambiante étouffa.

* * *

_Vous en pensez quoi, de la nouvelle Felicity?_


	16. Le réveil du printemps

**Pour ceux qui ont souhaité passer le précédent chapitre, voici déjà le suivant!**

* * *

**Réveil du printemps**

Au petit matin, Felicity dormant à poings fermé, Elliot repris ses habitudes de lève-tôt. Il découvrit derrière le paravent que Della avait dû avoir des remords quant à sa qualité de tenancière et avait fait monter la veille au soir une petite baignoire en zinc et changé la chaise par deux petits fauteuils en osier tressé. Elliot sourit en pensant qu'ils avaient vraiment été trop occupés en entrant pour s'en rendre compte.

Il prit les paires de bottillons et bottes encrassés et les mit à l'extérieur de la chambre. En entrouvrant la porte il tomba nez à nez avec la petite servante qui leur apportait deux seaux d'eau fumante. La demoiselle haussa les sourcils et rougit car Elliot, ne s'attendant pas à croiser quelqu'un, n'était vêtu que de sa culotte longue. Il en profita pour lui demander de monter un plateau de déjeuner.

Il se décida ensuite à ramasser les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et trouvait ce petit jeu bien amusant. Il n'y connaissait rien en lingerie féminine et ce n'était guerre dans une maison avec cinq garçons qu'il en aurait vu traîner!

Le bruit de ces va-et-viens réveilla Felicity qui ouvrit péniblement un œil. La première image qu'elle vit fut son amoureux contemplant une pièce de dentelle fine qui semblait l'intriguer. Elle sourit mais continua à feindre de dormir. Yeux fermés, elle écoutait son époux se mouvoir dans la pièce, prendre l'eau et en verser doucement dans la bassine. Elle ouvrit discrètement les yeux et regarda pour la première fois un homme se raser. Elle était intriguée lorsqu'il sortit le blaireau de son trousseau, frémit lorsqu'il ouvrit sa lame et s'amusa de longues minutes à observer les grimaces qu'il faisait devant la minuscule glace accrochée au mur.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait sourire? Fit Elliot en la regardant à travers le miroir.

Elle était démasquée!

\- N'ai-je pas le droit d'admirer mon époux se faire beau? Fit Felicity en s'étirant tel un chat.

\- Et tu trouves cela drôle? Répondit-il sarcastiquement.  
Il frotta son visage et en deux enjambées se trouva assis auprès d'elle tout sourire.

\- Bonjour ma douce.

\- Bonjour Elliot.

Elle passa la main sur sa joue et essuya une trace de mousse blanchâtre.

\- As-tu bien dormi? Fit-il.

\- Ma foi, cela m'a semblé trop court.

\- La nuit ou ce que nous avons fait? Demanda-t-il avec un air mutin.

\- Mmmmh... Felicity faisait mine de réfléchir. Disons... les deux?

Ils se dévoraient des yeux.

Depuis cette nuit qui restera à jamais gravée dans leurs cœurs, le vouvoiement n'était plus de mise. Quelque chose avait changé, dans ce qu'ils voyaient et dans ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Elliot se découvrait ce matin encore plus amoureux de sa femme. Elle lui avait offert cette nuit bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé. Elle était à présent loin de l'image de la Miss Darcy, hautaine et orgueilleuse qu'elle laissait autrefois paraître. Tombé, le masque de froideur et disparus les petits plis que lui donnaient son air grave. Elliot avait devant lui une muse au visage serein, aux beaux cheveux longs détachés cascadant sur ses épaules, au corps détendu et nu à peine recouvert d'un drap.

Felicity, elle, se sentait bien, pleinement femme, comme si elle se réveillait enfin elle-même. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, choisi l'homme qui la rendrait complètement heureuse.

Ils allaient s'embrasser lorsqu'on toqua timidement à la porte. Elle sursauta et, réalisant qu'Elliot était toujours torse nu, lui montra sa chemise sur le petit fauteuil. A son tour il sourit en la regardant. Elle n'était guère plus décente, alors elle se cacha sous le drap en gloussant.

C'est Della en personne qui apportait un plateau qui embauma la pièce en quelques instants. Elle avait préparé un frugal déjeuner composé de scones encore tièdes, d'une tisane fumante, d'un pot à lait, du gruau, du pain grillé, de la confiture de prune, de la viande sèche et des œufs. Une fleur de pivoine dans un petit vase égayait le plateau.

Le repas fut bienvenu et vite ingurgité par le couple assis dans l'étroit lit. Puis le plateau fut abandonné a même le sol afin de profiter de l'espace pour une occupation bien plus primordiale à leurs yeux en cet instant. Personne pour les interrompre ou les entendre, rien ne les attendait, aucune obligation, aucune contrainte. Juste elle et lui, seuls et nus.

Plus tard, la baignoire de zinc fut appréciée même si l'eau avait eu le temps de tiédir. A l'amusement de Felicity, son époux lui proposa de l'aider à la laver, prolongeant ainsi le contact charnel dans une odeur de savon, et laissant la jeune mariée lascive. Il s'attarda sur sa chevelure, massa la tête et la rinça avec précaution. Felicity insista pour qu'elle en fasse autant mais la baignoire était petite et son mari trop grand, ce qui les entraîna dans un fou-rire qui accroissait encore un peu plus leur complicité naissante.

La journée était presque terminée quand il décidèrent finalement de quitter leur nid d'amour et se promener au bord du lac où le soleil commençait à se coucher formant un magnifique miroir orangé.


	17. Courriers de Pemberley

_**Hello,**_

_**L'une de vous trouve que mes chapitres sont trop courts, je comprend tout a fait cette remarque et je vais essayer de corriger cela mais comme j'en ai quelques uns d'avance, ce n'est pas évident de regrouper certains ensemble. **_

_**Merci à Jane pour tes encouragements.**_

* * *

**Courrier de Pemberley**

A Pemberley pendant ce temps là, George continuait d'apprendre sa future fonction de maître et Gentleman Farmer.

En l'absence de sa sœur, il prenait soin du domaine, des domestiques et des chevaux. Il visitait les voisins, les métayers, les fermes, les champs et les cultures.

Certains paysans ne cachaient pas leur contentement de voir enfin un homme reprendre les rênes du domaine, car même si ils appréciaient Felicity, elle n'en était pas moins une femme et les préjugés restent tenaces.

George n'était pas dupe, son jeune âge et son inexpérience étaient plus que probablement au cœur de bien des commérages. Il aura à faire ses preuves encore longtemps avant d'être accepté et il espérait un jour arriver à être respecté comme l'avait été son père.

Mais il faisait tout pour se former. Ce voyage initiatique auprès de Mr Jones cet hiver lui avait appris les base théoriques et lui avait permis de rencontrer bon nombre de vielles connaissances de la famille Darcy, des propriétaires terriens et des relations d'affaire. Mais pas seulement...

Installé dans le bureau de sa sœur et de tous les précédents maîtres du domaine avant elle, il entreprit de s'attaquer au courrier. Parmi les nombreuses enveloppes, il reconnut aisément celle qui portait l'écriture féminine de sa sœur. Comme à son habitude, le contenu était succinct, bien tourné et d'une calligraphie impeccable. Son aînée racontait que leur expédition s'avérait tant distrayante qu'enrichissante et aux mots choisis, George sembla percevoir qu'elle était heureuse de sa surprise. Un petit mot en bas de page, de celui qu'il devait dorénavant considérer comme son frère, confirmait sa déduction et terminait par une formule de politesse des plus amicale.

George resta pensif un instant, il songeait au couple que formait sa sœur et son mari atypique. Il ne comprenait pas encore bien la fascination de sa sœur pour cet homme à l'opposé de ce que la bonne société destinait pour elle mais il admirait le courage qu'il lui fallut pour écouter son cœur plus que sa raison.

Il était toutefois extrêmement soulagé que le pédant Carl Bingley n'ait finalement pas réussi à arriver à ses fins. Il avait toujours détesté cet homme et encore plus depuis qu'il avait fait sa demande déplorable à Brighton et mis Felicity dans un état de grande agitation. Aurait-il entreprit cette cour assidue si il avait su qu'un jour Pemberley reviendrait à George Darcy?

Que dire de cette idée, qui était parvenue jusqu'à ses oreilles, que Carl avait envisagé un temps des épousailles entre lui-même et Charline? Certes, Charline était charmante, mais George n'avait jamais eu d'inclination pour l'amie de sa sœur de plusieurs années son aînée et il ne l'aurait guère vu, de part son caractère trop doux et trop naïf, devenir la nouvelle maîtresse de cet énorme domaine!

Maintenant que le bruit s'était répandu que le jeune George deviendrait à ses vingt-et-un an le nouveau maître de Pemberley, cela faisait de lui un des célibataires les plus courus de l'Angleterre. Les mères et pères cherchaient à le rencontrer en vue de lui vanter les mérites ou beautés de leurs filles, et ce, bien plus que lorsqu'il n'était que le cadet de Miss Darcy.

Il se rendait compte à présent de la pression qu'avait vécu sa sœur de se trouver un compagnon pour la vie et de souhaiter que celui-ci ne soit point attiré par sa position sociale et financière mais par la personne qu'elle était vraiment. Il comprenait maintenant ce masque froid et de dédain qu'elle pouvait afficher en public. Mais bien qu'il gardait le triste souvenir de la duperie de Gladys Whickam, il savait que le masque de sa sœur avait, quant à lui, failli lui faire perdre celui à qui elle tenait tant.

La seconde enveloppe était d'Andrew qui écrivait depuis Rosings. Cela étonna George car il pensait que son cousin ne retournerait plus chez son père. Mais les nouvelles était encore plus mortifiantes que cela. La santé psychologique de Lord de Bourgh s'était fortement aggravée ces dernières semaines et le diagnostique médical de deux spécialistes fut sans appel. Andrew, avait dû se résoudre à placer son père à Bedlam, officiellement pour traiter une crise de goutte, plus officieusement pour démence.

Le ton employé de son cousin était chagriné et plein de contrition. Il continuait dans la lettre à s'épancher sur ce qu'il avait découvert à savoir l'étendue des déboires financiers de son père. Son seul but à présent était de remettre à flot le domaine afin d'essayer de le vendre. «

_\- _Pauvre Andrew, soupira George. Voilà donc pourquoi mon oncle tenait tant à ce qu'il épouse Felicity !

Il terminait sa lettre en disant que leur cousin Frederic, le nouveau Lord Matlock, avait d'ores et déjà proposé son aide et son soutien. George se promit de lui répondre très vite.

Il prit distraitement une nouvelle enveloppe et la décacheta mais lorsqu'il lut le destinataire il se figea. Elle provenait de cet armateur de Belfast rencontré à quelques miles de Portpatrick cet hiver.

Aussitôt une vague de souvenirs l'envahit, dont certains ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté.


	18. Souvenirs de Portpatrick

_Merci pour vos messages et reviews. _

_J'espère sincèrement que cela continuera de vous plaire..._

_Voici deux chapitres que j'ai rassemblé où on se trouve dans la tête de George pleine de souvenirs._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires bons ou moins bons et de me dire si vous voyez des coquilles ou fautes! _

* * *

**Souvenirs de Portpatrick**

Ce mois de décembre 1814 était déjà bien entamé et Mr Jones et lui-même avaient pris du retard dans leur expédition à cause du mauvais temps qui sévissait dans le Nord de l'Angleterre depuis plusieurs semaines. George avait écrit à sa sœur qu'il ne pourrait arriver à temps pour fêter avec elle les fêtes de Noël. Une première depuis que leur mère les avait quitté. Il espérait qu'elle se portait bien et que la présence de leur cousine Helen saurait la distraire. Ce qu'il ignorait alors c'est que Felicity avait contracté une mauvaise angine de poitrine et qu'elle avait inquiété tous ses proches en ne répondant plus aux courriers. S'il l'eut su il serait revenu à ses côtés et les choses se seraient déroulées bien autrement...

Un soir, George Darcy et son fidèle secrétaire s'étaient arrêtés afin de passer la nuit et faire reposer et réchauffer les chevaux dans un relais de passage en direction de Portpatrick. Mr Jones, d'un âge avancé, était parti se coucher tôt. George, lui, resta un peu dans la pièce unique de la taverne afin de se distraire, assis au fond de la pièce à regarder les badauds boire et discuter. Elles étaient si interminables ces journées entières enfermés dans cette calèche à réviser _l'histoire du développement des enclosures en Angleterre_ ou _l'étude des rotations des cultures de Wight_, tout en parcourant des miles entre deux rendez-vous sur des routes glissantes et un froid de canard.

Un petit homme potelé entra bruyamment dans l'établissement, retira son haut de forme dévoilant ainsi sa calvitie partielle et demanda deux chambres avec un fort accent, probablement irlandais. Le tenancier sembla le reconnaître et obéit rapidement. Alors que George s'amusait à observer de loin cet homme et ses manières, il découvrit que derrière lui se tenait dans l'obscurité une silhouette féminine aux allures timides, cachée sous une pelisse bien nouée. De la dame il ne vit d'abord pas grand chose jusqu'à ce que la capuche fut abaissée et dévoila un chignon volumineux dont bon nombre de mèches rebelles et ondulées s'échappaient. La pénombre de la pièce et de l'hiver ne permettait pas d'en définir la couleur mais elle semblait de bronze. C'est lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les escaliers près de George que la personne croisa son regard telles deux émeraudes scintillantes dans le noir. Ce regard, il ne pu s'en détacher.

Au petit matin il ne revit pas le petit homme et celle qui l'accompagnait, probablement dormaient-ils encore. Il avait un peu neigé durant la nuit et les routes risquaient vite d'être impraticables si ils tardaient trop à se mettre en route.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils avançaient prudemment vers leur destination lorsque le cochet arrêta leur voiture. George l'entendit parler à un autre homme dont l'attelage était à l'arrêt juste devant eux. C'est alors qu'il surprit une voix masculine s'écrier:

\- Qu'on abatte ce cheval sur-le-champ si il ne veut plus avancer!

George qui adorait les chevaux ne pouvait laisser une pauvre bête se faire tuer sans raison. Il bondit au dehors et se rua vers le second cocher pour s'informer de la situation.

Le cheval en question avait visiblement forcé l'allure sur la route verglacée et saupoudrée de neige, il avait froid et il souffrait à une jambe. George n'écouta pas le voyageur vociférer derrière lui et se dirigea vers la bête blessée. A la surprise des personnes présentes, il commença à parler doucement à la jument, lui caressa le chanfrein, le garrot, le dos jusqu'à la jambe et le jarret douloureux.

Après quelques manipulations lentes et précises, il se releva, tapota son pantalon enneigé et se retourna.

Il fut alors surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec le petit homme bedonnant de l'auberge. L'homme continuait de rouspéter alors que Mr Jones tentait de le calmer. George lui expliqua d'un ton qu'il essayait de maîtriser que la pauvre bête n'avait pas à être abattue parce qu'il était pressé et avait voulu forcer l'allure. Cette brave jument avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu et qu'il n'avait pas exiger d'elle ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner.

C'est à ce moment que la demoiselle entr'aperçue la veille sortit de sa calèche, ce qui calma instantanément les deux hommes.

Mr Jones questionna les voyageurs sur leur destination.

\- Nous allons, ma fille et moi, à Portpatrick afin de prendre le bateau pour Belfast. Fit l'homme.

\- Fort bien, répondit instantanément George, nous y allons aussi! Faites donc la route avec nous! Mon nom est Mr Darcy et voici Mr Jones.

Mr Jones regarda son maître surpris par cette initiative soudaine et spontanée mais n'en montra rien. Et pendant que George conseillait au second cochet de se rendre à l'écurie la plus proche pour prendre soin de la monture, Mr Jones commandait au leur de faire installer les affaires des voyageurs sur leur propre voiture.

George aida galamment la demoiselle à monter, suivie de son père.

Ils se présentèrent: Mr O'Brian et sa fille Cordelia. Le père complimenta le confort de la voiture et expliqua ensuite fièrement qu'il était un armateur important de Budapest. Il s'étala ensuite sur l'avenir du transport de marchandises et des changements qu'avaient apportés l'unification, il y a une quinzaine d'années, de l'Irlande et de l'Angleterre.

* * *

**Tête à tête**

La demoiselle restait silencieuse, intimidée probablement Par le fait de voyager avec deux étrangers. Cependant, elle ne cessait de jeter des regards curieux aux deux hommes devant elle. George, lui, luttait pour ne pas en faire autant et risquer ainsi de paraître inconvenant.

L'habitacle fut vite réchauffé par des briques chaudes à leur pieds, les grosses couvertures et les quatre personnes présentes.

Cordelia décida donc d'entrouvrir discrètement sa pelisse et de se défaire de la toque de renard qu'elle portait. De jolies mèches s'échappèrent à nouveau de cette abondante chevelure aux couleurs d'automne et reflets de miel.

Le père de la jeune fille monopolisant la conversation, les jeunes gens ne purent converser brièvement que lorsqu'ils sortirent du véhicule pour se sustenter. George l'interrogea sur l'étonnant bagage qu'ils avaient emportés:

\- Êtes-vous musicienne?

\- Oui, je joue du violoncelle. Et vous? Êtes-vous pianiste?

\- Oui, comment avez-vous deviné? Dit George surpris.

\- J'ai vu vos doigts pianoter distraitement vos genoux. Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Finement observé! Je joue en effet du piano... en dilettante.

Après le repas du milieu de la journée, les deux messieurs plus âgés, bercés par l'oscillation de la calèche en mouvement, firent un somme laissant à George et la demoiselle un instant sans chaperon.

C'est alors que leur yeux se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus durant de longues minutes, tels deux paires d'aimants. En silence, sans fausse pudeur et faux semblants, ils avaient la sensation de se reconnaître.*

Elle, la jeune catholique irlandaise de pure souche, qui suivait sa scolarité dans une institution tenue certainement par des bonnes sœurs et rentrant au pays pour les fêtes de Noël. Il la croyait timide et soumise à son patriarche.

Lui, le jeune protestant britannique, qu'elle imaginait simple fermier et futur propriétaire d'un petit domaine au fin fond de l'Angleterre profonde. Elle pensait naïvement qu'il voyageait avec son oncle.

Elle, la fille de la mer et des voiles, lui l'homme de la terre et de la ville, se retrouvaient en ce lieu et cet instant précis.

Une secousse réveilla Mr Jones qui se redressa promptement, brisant ainsi la magie de l'instant.

* * *

_* Près de deux cent ans plus tard, un psychologue américain nommé Arthur Aron démontrait qu'un rapprochement significatif s'opérait entre deux inconnus s'ils se regardaient quatre minutes dans les yeux. J'ai découvert ceci grâce à une vidéo qui circule sur le net: Amnesty International Pologne a réalisé un film d'expérimentation pour rappeler que voir le monde à travers les yeux d'une autre personne est toujours bénéfique. Ce film, "Look Beyond Borders", produit à Berlin, part de la rencontre symbolique d'Européens avec des réfugiés pour devenir une métaphore universelle._


	19. L'Irlande

**Souvenirs d'Irlande**

La traversée

Les quatre voyageurs durent patienter deux jours de plus à Portpatrick avant de pouvoir monter sur un bateau en direction de l'Irlande.

Mr O'Brian était intrigué par le jeune britannique sans discerner que celui-ci parvenait à faire enfin sourire sa fille qui peinerait tant à sortir du deuil de sa mère. L'armateur profita de ces journées perdues à attendre un temps clément et un bateau disponible pour se rapprocher de cet étrange et solitaire Mr Jones afin de le questionner. Il apprit durant leurs longues conversations que le jeune Darcy n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Qu'il était né d'une famille de riches propriétaires terriens et que ce voyage en Irlande avait pour but de rencontrer d'anciennes connaissances de la famille et trouver de nouveaux investissements.

Le vent était fort et la mer houleuse et George n'avait vraiment pas du tout le pied marin. Cela faisait rire Mr O'Brian qui aimait se targuer d'être d'une longue lignée d'armateurs et de navigateurs.

\- Savez-vous ce que signifie Cordelia en gaélique, Mr Darcy? Cela veut dire « joyau de la mer » ! Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre tant que ma fille est à bord!

George regarda la demoiselle et ne put que lui sourire sans desserrer les dents.

\- Mr Jones vient de me faire part qu'à Belfast vous comptiez rencontrer Mr Gallagher et Mr Maguire. Il se trouve que ce sont de bons amis à moi. Avez-vous un endroit pour loger quand nous arriveront au port en pleine nuit?

George fit non de la tête, n'osant ouvrir la bouche.

\- Parfait! Vous viendrez donc chez nous!

Cordelia regarda son père avec grand étonnement, ce qui n'échappa pas à George.

\- Je ne veux pas abuser... fit George.

\- Ne dites rien. Vous nous avez secouru alors que nous n'avions plus d'attelage et avez généreusement partagé le votre. Vous resterez pour les fêtes et je vais inviter Gallagher et Maguire pour leur faire la surprise de votre présence.

* * *

Cordelia

A peine arrivée, Cordelia se lança dans les préparatifs des fêtes de Noël typiquement irlandaises. Celles de la famille O'Brian étaient toujours mémorables. Le retard pris sur les routes rendait la tâche plus ardue. D'autant que cette année était particulière car c'était la première fois qu'elle les organisait seule en tant que maîtresse de maison, sa mère ayant quitté ce monde un peu moins d'un an plus tôt. Avec ses deux frères partis, l'un aux Amériques et l'autre dans les Indes, la famille présente se résumerait cette fois-ci au père, la fille et quelques oncles et cousins et cousines. S'ajoutaient à cela quelques amis de la famille et... ces deux voyageurs britanniques.

Cordelia fut fortement surprise de l'attention que portait son père à ces deux étrangers. Elle soupçonnait qu'il devait y trouver un intérêt conséquent pour ses affaires pour avoir osé une telle invitation au sein de leur domicile et surtout durant les fêtes. Jamais un Sasenach* n'avait même franchi les portes de la maison familiale auparavant.

Le seconde surprise arriva lorsqu'elle découvrit que son patriarche avait octroyé à Mr Jones une chambre proche de celles des domestiques.

\- Père, pourquoi avoir donné cette petite chambre à l'oncle de Mr Darcy?

\- Son oncle, ma fille? Qu'allez-vous inventer là? Mr Jones est le secrétaire particulier de Mr Darcy!

Cordelia était décontenancée de s'être méprise de la sorte sur les relations entre les deux anglais. Quels autres malentendus l'attendaient également?

Excessivement protégée par son père, elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de fréquenter de jeunes hommes, à part ses frères, ses cousins et l'associé de son père, ce Mr O'Doherty, qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement.

Ce Mr Darcy, rencontré par hasard, était complètement différent à ses yeux et surtout énigmatique. Vêtu comme un citadin, il affectionnait singulièrement les chevaux. Elle le trouvait beau sans être orgueilleux et il avait de belles manières pour un campagnard. Son petit accent britannique était charmant et en plus il affectionnait la musique.

Mais Cordelia savait qu'elle devait garder sa tête sur les épaules, elle se doutait bien qu'un tel homme ne correspondrait jamais à ce que son père veut lui destiner comme époux. Un Anglais, et qui n'avait pas le pied marin de surcroit! Elle supputait que son père espérait O'Doherty, son associé, comme son futur gendre. Et jusqu'à il y a peu, elle ne voyait pas sa vie autrement...

Mais il y a la raison et ce que vous dicte le cœur, et en cette matière elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

* * *

La célébrations de Noël s'était assez bien déroulée dans l'ensemble. Comme il fallait s'en douter, la famille et amis avait fait un accueil plutôt mitigé au nouveau venu mais il s'intégra visiblement à l'assemblée. Les hommes s'enfermèrent ensuite bien trop longtemps au fumoir et n'en sortirent que deux bonnes heures plus tard, les yeux brillants, parlant fort et apportant avec eux l'odeur de tabac.

De ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, Cordelia ne le sût pas, les femmes ne se mêlent pas aux affaires des messieurs. Cependant, le père O'Brian semblait tenir dorénavant Mr Darcy en plus haute estime, comme si les dires de ses amis Gallagher et Maguire avaient pu modifier sa vision des anglais.

Pendant ce temps, la compagnie féminine n'avait pas été en reste et avait asséné la jeune maîtresse de maison de questions concernant l'élégant inconnu.

Cordelia jouait de son instrument pour distraire ces dames quand les hommes ouvrirent bruyamment les portes et un sourire s'esquissa discrètement sur le visage du jeune Mr Darcy lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

\- Mr Darcy, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au piano? Ces dames aimeraient sûrement vous entendre jouer.

Gêné d'être encore le centre d'intérêt, il s'inclina. Il s'approcha des partitions, hésita et en proposa une à la musicienne qui acquiesça, surprise de son choix ambitieux. Il s'installa devant les touches d'ébène et d'ivoire de l'instrument, le dos légèrement tourné mais malgré tout proche de la violoncelliste.

\- Pardonnez-moi si cela n'est pas parfait. Voilà des semaines que je n'ai plus joué, lui murmura-t-il.

A la surprise générale et surtout au plaisir des oreilles et du cœur de Cordelia, George exécuta le morceau avec beaucoup de douceur et d'émotion, ce qui eut pour conséquence l'arrêt soudain des bavardages et le froncement de sourcils d'un certain O'Doherty qui venait de installer non loin de la demoiselle. Les morceaux suivants furent tout aussi appréciés, presque à l'unanimité de l'assemblée, tant le duo improvisé violoncelle et piano s'accordait à merveille.

Après les dernières notes, les musiciens restèrent silencieux un instant, encore emprunts de l'émotion qu'ils avaient ressentie, n'écoutant que distraitement les compliments de politesse.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Cordelia se retourna vers le pianiste qui se levait déjà.

\- En dilettante, disiez-vous? Le rabroua-t-elle.

Il la fixa de ses yeux rieurs mais ne répondit pas et se signa.

Quel homme vraiment... surprenant!

Et puis, deux jours après la fête de la Saint Sylvestre, Mr Darcy et Mr Jones n'eurent plus aucune raison de rester et continuèrent leur périple irlandais et anglais, laissant dans l'esprit de Cordelia un sentiment d'abandon. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir un jour cette émotion pour un homme, cette forme de connexion dont on n'en a conscience qu'au moment où elle n'est plus possible.

* * *

*_Sasenach signifie « Saxon » en gaélique. Ceux qui ont déjà vu la série Outlander reconnaîtront bien le surnom!_


	20. Brady Farm

**Brady Farm**

Felicity et Elliot prenaient doucement le trajet du retour sous une fine pluie de printemps. Ils se trouvaient encore à quelques dizaines de miles de Woodhouse sur un pittoresque chemin de la campagne vallonnée du South Lakeland, lorsque leur roue droite fut prise dans une ornière boueuse et se voilât, manquant de faire verser la calèche.

Le couple fut bien vite en désaccord sur ce qu'il avait lieu de faire. Elle souhaitait qu'il aille chercher secours, lui refusait de laisser seule son épouse en rase campagne avec la calèche et les bagages.

Ils attendirent donc quelques heures dans une humeur maussade comme le temps jusqu'enfin un charriot tiré par un vieux cheval de trait fasse son apparition. Felicity monta sur la carriole branlante auprès du brave fermier alors qu'Elliot se cramponnait à l'arrière à côtés des bagages.

L'homme les conduisit dans sa ferme à environ cinq miles de là. C'était une pauvre petite bâtisse en pierres du pays et sa grange en bois. Une femme, plus jeune que le fermier, sortit du corps de logis en se frottant les mains. Elle attendait famille et sa délivrance devait sûrement être pour bientôt. Elle accueillit Felicity avec le sourire et l'amena à l'intérieur afin qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. Les hommes repartirent aussitôt afin de ramener la calèche endommagée et les chevaux.

Felicity observa la pièce unique, elle était meublée sommairement et chaque objet était rudimentaire et fonctionnel. Felicity se rassérénera d'un bouillon fumant, sa pelisse trempée séchant devant le foyer. Se sentant redevable de la fermière, elle entama la conversation. La jeune femme qui s'appelait Judy était visiblement contente d'avoir de la visite et quelqu'un à qui parler, aussi sa langue se délia facilement. Felicity apprit que leur ferme n'était attachée à aucun domaine et que son mari était fier d'être libre et indépendant. La jeune femme n'avait plus de parents et s'était mariée il y a à peine un an à cet homme qui était une connaissance de son oncle chez qui elle travaillait alors.

\- Il est plus vieux que moi mais c'est un bon gars, il me respecte et puis il a sa propre ferme! Dit-elle avec contentement en continuant son labeur.

\- Puis-je vous aider?

\- Oh pour sûr, je dirais pas non! Il y a le pain à faire, et pis le repas du soir, les bêtes à nourrir et à traire!

Felicity opta pour ce qui lui semblait le plus dans ses cordes et opta à pétrir le pain. Judy lui prêta un tablier et lui expliqua les gestes à cette visiteuse qui semblait bien empotée.

\- Vot'mère, elle vous a pas apprit à le faire? Questionna Judy.

Amusée par l'image que cela lui donnait, Felicity se mit à rire puis hésita sur ses mots.

\- Non, ma même m'interdisait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Voyant les yeux intrigués de Judy, elle continua:

\- Nous avions une cuisinière.

C'était une réponse bien en deçà de la vérité mais elle ne voulait pas embarrasser la personne qui l'accueillait si aimablement.

\- Ben vot'mère, elle avait ben d'la chance. Vos parents c'était des bourgeois alors? Ils vivaient du commerce?

\- Oui... en quelque sorte.

\- Et vot'mari, il est dans quoi?

\- Avant notre mariage, il travaillait dans une librairie. Judy semblait ne pas comprendre le mot. Il vendait des livres, précisa Felicity.

\- Oh, ben moi je sais pas lire alors ça c'est pas pour moi!

Alors que Mr Brady, le fermier, et Elliot se lavaient les mains à la pompe près de la porte, ils perçurent des éclats de voix à l'intérieur. Ils découvrirent en pénétrant dans la pièce les deux dames en pleine hilarité. Elliot se stoppa net à la vue de son épouse, les yeux humides, un sourire fendant son visage et de la farine plein le front et les cheveux. Cette image, que jamais il n'avait imaginé voir un jour, restera gravée en lui comme un moment magique et mémorable qu'il pourra raconter à sa descendance lorsque l'envie de taquiner son épouse se fera ressentir. Il s'approcha d'elle, souffla sur la mèche de cheveux qui couvrait son visage et embrassa son nez.

Mr Brady expliqua aux femmes que la roue était bien trop abîmée pour la réparer sur place et qu'ils devraient l'apporter au charretier de Leasgill demain afin de voir ce qu'il aurait moyen de faire.

\- Vous pourrez dormir en haut d'la grange pour cette nuit, on n'a pas d'autre chambre ici. Judy vous passera tout s'qui faut, j'veux pas qu'elle monte à l'échelle dans son état.

Ils se mirent ensuite tous les quatre autour de la petite table rustique. Mr Brady avait laissé l'unique chaise à son épouse pour veiller à son confort, les autres convives étaient installés sur un banc et un tabouret de traite. Le repas fut composé d'une sorte de hochepot servi avec une grande tartine beurrée.

La montée de la vielle échelle à peine éclairée par une lanterne que tenait Elliot fut source de nouveaux rires et ils s'endormirent enlacés sur un drap posé à même la paille comme lit de fortune.

Il fallut pas moins de trois jours au charretier pour arriver à réparer la roue. Celles dont il disposait en réserve étaient de diamètres plus petits et faites pour des charrettes robustes de ferme et non une orfèvrerie délicate pour véhicule rapide comme l'était le coupé du couple.

Le fermier était impressionné devant la prestance des deux chevaux de leurs invités et Judy de la qualité des linges de la dame.

Pour les remercier de leur hospitalité, Elliot aida Mr Brady aux champs et à couper du bois, Felicity apprit à traire une vache, nourrir des cochons, chercher les œufs et battre le beurre. Elle était comme une enfant qui découvrait tout un monde inconnu, se sentant novice et gauche à chaque chose qu'elle faisait.

Elle songeait que dans un autre temps elle aurait dénigré toutes ces activités, préférant mettre sa main à son réticule afin de résoudre le problème de transport par une monnaie sonnante et trébuchante.

Mais c'était sans compter la fierté d'autrui, celle de ces gens qui avaient assurément plus besoin d'un coup de main que de quelques pièces. Mais aussi celle d'Elliot dont elle supposait, à juste titre, que ses dernières économies avaient dues être englouties dans ce voyage hors du commun.

C'était un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'aborder avec lui. Il avait cessé malgré lui de travailler quelques mois avant leur mariage et elle se doutait que ses finances et celles de sa famille étaient au plus justes. Elle souhaitait lui offrir tout ce dont elle pensait qu'il manquait mais n'osait le faire de peur qu'il se sente embarrassé de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir en retour. N'importe quel homme de la société aurait trouvé cela normal de jouir sans gêne des biens de son épouse et même recevoir une rente pour subvenir à ses propres besoins. Mais Elliot était un homme à part, indépendant, désintéressé, économe et modeste, préférant aider les autres que de profiter d'eux.


	21. Les mères de Longbourn et Netherfield

Merci à Jane pour ta fidélite et tes encouragements!

* * *

**Les mères de Longbourn et Netherfield**

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Mrs Bennet de Longbourn relisait les lettres de ses différents fils. La vie sans eux était bien ennuyeuse et monotone.

Au retour de Pemberley, Mr Bennet s'était écrié à qui voulait l'entendre que ses fils avaient fait d'excellents mariages, surtout son fils Elliot qui avait ravi la riche propriétaire de la moitié du Derbyshire. Il s'étalait avec emphase sur les dimensions du château et du nombre de pièces, sur les hectares qui entouraient la propriété et les parties de chasses mémorables auxquelles il espérait être convié. Son babillage avait comme effet de voir ses multiples créanciers accourir à la porte de Longbourn afin de réclamer leurs dus.

Sans l'apport des appointements des deux aînés, avec les trois mariages consécutifs pour lesquels il fallut rhabiller les hommes de la maison et organiser les transports ainsi que le remboursement des dettes de son époux, les finances du couple Bennet étaient au plus mal.

Lysander avait, certes, trouvé un emploi mais dépensait immédiatement sa petite rémunération en sorties, brochure de mode et accessoires provenant directement de Londres. Il ne voyait pas la nécessité d'aider tant financièrement que physiquement ses parents chez qui il ne faisait que dormir.

La famille, bien que retranchée de quatre de ses fils, n'avait plus autant de bouches à nourrir mais tout autant de bras en moins pour aider aux tâches journalières.

Or Mrs Bennet était bien trop fière et trop généreuse pour oser demander une aide à ses propres fils.

Elle venait d'apprendre avec émotion que Charline attendait un enfant. James aurait bien trop à faire et à penser ces prochains mois. Elliot, lui, était quelque part en voyage de noces avec sa chère épouse et devait être bien loin de toute considération pécuniaire. Mark dépendait toujours de Mr Collins. Et enfin Kyle se plaignait à demi-mot du départ de Lord Andrew pour Rosings afin de surmonter ses soucis familiaux, le laissant esseulé dans le grand Londres, dans sa petite pension pour jeunes hommes et un solde à peine suffisant d'apprenti.

L'installation de Mrs Bingley et ses jeunes enfants à Netherfield pour la bonne saison apporta de l'animation dans l'entourage de Meryton. Mrs Bennet acceptait de bonne grâce les visites continuelles de la mère de sa bru Charline mais n'en était pas moins lasse de toutes ces effusions.

Mrs Bingley, qui avait du avoir dans son jeune âge le même genre de beauté que sa fille aînée, avait également la même bonhomie. Mais elle disposait cependant de beaucoup moins de grâce et de distinction que sa cadette, justifié par une éducation probablement moins aboutie.

Les jeunes enfants Bingley étaient turbulents et expansifs, à part Mary, la plus grande qui ressemblait de plus en plus à sa sœur aînée. Mrs Bennet suspectait que cette dernière commençait à s'éprendre en secret de son fils Lysander. Celui-ci par contre semblait ne rien remarquer des œillades et des rosissements des joues de la jeune fille d'à peine quatorze ans lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Ce que tous ignoraient c'était que sa mère avait des projets bien plus ambitieux pour elle. En effet, Mrs Bingley s'impatientait de devoir retourner auprès de sa fille Charline pour assister à sa délivrance et emmener avec elle Mary, car non loin de là vivait un certain jeune homme célibataire dans un luxueux domaine dont il deviendrait prochainement le maître. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se confier à Charline de son projet au risque de le voir étouffé dans l'œuf. Elle avait écouté avec beaucoup de compassion, le récit de la mésaventure de son fils Carl auprès de Miss Darcy et depuis ce jour Charline avait préféré la compagnie de son amie à celle de son frère. Mrs Bingley était arrivée à la conclusion que si cette amitié n'avait pu être bénéfique pour son fils, elle pouvait bien l'être pour sa seconde fille.


	22. Retour au Bercail

**Retour au bercail**

Sur la route du Derbyshire, Elliot fit un crochet sur les terres de Ayton Park, le domaine de son frère James. Il se doutait que Felicity voudrait des nouvelles de son amie Charline et de son côté, il se faisait une joie de retrouver son frère aîné.

La surprise fut totale et les embrassades sincères, Charline s'exclama devant le teint hâlé de son amie, jamais une Darcy n'avait eu la peau si ambrée, bien loin des codes de beauté en vigueur à Londres. Mais leurs mines réjouies ôtaient tout doute quant à l'entente des jeunes mariés.

L'après-midi fut longue en explications sur leurs aventures et les cris d'étonnements de leurs hôtes amusèrent Elliot et son épouse. Puis Charline proposa à Felicity de lui faire visiter la nurserie qu'ils avaient aménagé, tout en lui racontant ses premières semaines pénibles durant lesquelles le moindre repas ne pouvait être toléré. Maintenant elle arborait les rondeurs appropriées ainsi qu'un teint rosi inhabituel. Elle se portait à merveille bien qu'un peu fatiguée.

Felicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la situation très avantageuse de son amie avec celle de Judy Brady qu'elle avait quitté i peine deux jours.

James annonça à son frère qu'il était devenu l'avoué de sa petite localité. Son calme, son intelligence, son expérience notariale à Meryton, sa sagesse et sa faculté de se faire apprécier par toute personne qui croisait son chemin faisait de lui l'homme le plus amène à prendre cette fonction. Cela lui apportait un petit pécule bienvenu tout en ne s'éloignant jamais ni loin ni longtemps de son épouse.

Elliot était heureux de voir son frère épanoui même si il éprouvait quelque doute quant à ses facultés à faire exécuter une sentence à un quidam qu'il l'aurait fortement mérité. James ne voyait jamais le mal en personne. Mais heureusement, son rôle consistait essentiellement à prodiguer des conseils, à maintenir la paix entre deux parties et à contrôler si des actes avaient été bien appliqués. Et pour cela, son frère n'avait aucun doute sur ses compétences.

Le lendemain matin, Felicity et Elliot arrivèrent enfin à Pemberley. Felicity était heureuse de rentrer chez elle, Elliot avait parfaitement remarqué les soupirs de contentement lorsqu'ils avaient franchis la grille.

Le coupé arrivait à peine dans l'allée, que Mrs et Mr Reynolds, quelques domestiques et palefreniers se précipitaient déjà sur le perron de l'entrée prêts à les accueillir. Et l'accueil fut sincère et poli.

Felicity reprit avec une facilité déconcertante les rênes du domaine, venant aux nouvelles de ses gens, se renseignant des visites, s'enquit des nouvelles et même du menu du soir.

George était en visite chez Les Matlock ce qui laissait aux jeunes mariés le loisir de disposer de la maison et des prochaines heures à leur guise.

Leurs lits étaient sans contexte plus confortables que ceux qu'ils avaient testés les dernières semaines, leurs chambres beaucoup plus spacieuses et luxueuses que les endroits pittoresques où ils avaient dormi. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettaient les nuits qu'ils y avaient passées.

Ils ne traînaient guère pour monter dans leurs appartements le soir, appelaient rarement le valet ou la femme de chambre pour se préparer. Ils s'enfermaient toujours la nuit et au matin réclamaient le déjeuner dans leur salon privé. Leur complicité était évidente, tout autan que leur amour réciproque.

Parfois, ils emportaient un pique-nique et chevauchaient dans la campagne environnante, cherchant les coins les plus isolés et les plus paisibles. Là, ils retrouvaient leur insouciance et leur liberté qu'il avaient vécues lors de leur voyage. Là, dans les fourrés ou les hautes herbes, loin du monde et des principes, ils s'adonnaient à des moments intimes et passionnés. Ensuite Felicity somnolait parfois, la tête posée sur les jambes de son époux qui lui faisait la lecture tout en enfouissant une main dans la chevelure détachée de son aimée.

Courant du mois de juin, les nouvelles du continent arrivèrent: dans les plaines du Brabant, l'empereur français avait perdu son ultime bataille. Les britanniques avaient réussi à vaincre les troupes napoléoniennes mais au prix de nombreuses vies. Dans tous les villages et les villes d'Angleterre, on fêtait la victoire alors que dans certaines chaumières on commençait à pleurer ceux dont on comprenait qu'ils ne reviendraient plus.

Il allait être impossible d'éviter la saison à Londres cette année. Felicity se devait de présenter officiellement son époux à tous les curieux notables de Londres et faire taire par la même les ragots qui circulaient. George devrait aussi s'y plier. En tant que futur maître, c'est à lui que reviendrait également la gestion de Darcy House. Lady Helen les rejoindrait, elle avait son trousseau à terminer et elle comptait sur la présence de sa cousine pour l'y aider. Charline et James déclinèrent en raison du proche confinement qui les attendait.

Elliot était curieux d'y assister, il avait adoré l'opéra l'année dernière et s'enthousiasmait d'y retourner. Il savait qu'il allait apprécier le théâtre, les bals et les spectacles, les visites des musées et même simplement faire le tour de tous les bonnes libraires de la ville. De plus, il y retrouverait son oncle et sa tante Gardinier et son frère Kyle également. La seule chose qu'il redoutait était le comportement de la haute société envers leur couple et craignait surtout les remarques qui pourraient blesser sa dulcinée.


	23. Londres en été

Desole d'avoir ete plus longue que d'ordinaire. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre beaucoup plus long!

Merci à ma fidèle Jane et a ses encouragements.

* * *

**Londres en été**

La saison battait son plein et, lors des rares journées de répit, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Elliot s'était découvert une activité citadine qui lui permettait de dépenser son énergie tout en ayant l'air d'être un vrai gentleman. George l'avait en effet présenté à son cercle d'escrime et il trouva cela d'emblée très ludique et vivifiant.

Felicity et Helen, quant à elles, prenaient le temps d'être ensemble tout en dévalisaient les boutiques londonienne. Helen n'arrivait toujours pas à croire le changement qui s'était opéré chez sa cousine. Elle souriait plus facilement, était plus détendue en petit comité et moins froide lors des réceptions. Certes, les grandes sorties mondaines n'étaient toujours pas sa tasse de thé mais elle s'y pliait avec moins de réticence. Et même le simple fait de faire les emplettes entre filles semblait lui apporter quelques réjouissances inédites.

Pendant ce temps, George accompagné de Mrs Gardinier pénétraient dans la célèbre boutique Schott & Cie de Regent Street qu'ils affectionnaient. A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil que George distingua, tourné de trois-quarts, une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue entre milles. Le vendeur s'approcha tout sourire devant l'habitué et celle qui l'accompagnait et s'apprêta à les saluer, mais le jeune homme mit son index devant la bouche.

La cliente déjà présente ne s'était pas rendue compte de leur arrivée juste derrière elle, tellement absorbée par deux partitions et semblait hésiter laquelle choisir.

\- Je vois qu'entre les deux, votre cœur balance? Chuchota George, le cœur un peu serré.

Cordelia sursauta en poussant un petit cri et laissa tomber les précieuses partitions.

\- Mr Darcy! Fit-elle en se retournant vivement, les yeux écarquillés et ses mains sur la poitrine affolée.

George s'abaissa et ramassa les partitions avant que le vendeur n'intervienne et fit mine d'examiner celles-ci.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir étourdie, Miss O'Brian. Pour me faire pardonner, laissez-moi vous les offrir.

Il tendit les papiers au vendeur afin qu'il les emballe.

\- Je ne peux accepter!

\- Alors, disons que c'est le cadeau que je ne vous ai pas offert à Noël !

Il enleva son haut-de-forme et le glissa son son bras.  
La demoiselle se mit à rougir et baissa la tête en guise de remerciement.

Un peu en retrait, Madeline Gardinier regardait la scène avec amusement. Il était rare de voir le jeune Darcy converser avec une demoiselle. Celle-ci était ravissante et emplie d'une certaine fraîcheur que la coquetterie londonienne n'avait pas encore entachée. Ils semblaient heureux de se retrouver et aussi intimidés l'un que l'autre. Pour ne pas jouer le chaperon indiscret, elle se retourna afin de trouver ce qu'elle était venue chercher dans la boutique, à savoir des partitions pour ses enfants et peut-être un carnet de musiques religieuses pour son neveu Mark.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez en Angleterre, Miss.

\- Comment auriez-vous pu le savoir?

\- Par votre père, il est venu me voir dans le Derbyshire, il y a de cela quelques semaines.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vous l'ignoriez?

\- Mon père ne me parle pas de ses... affaires, répondît la demoiselle, visiblement un peu déçue.

\- Je vois. Et comment vous portez-vous?

\- Ma foi, très bien maintenant que mon cœur a reprit son rythme normal!

George sourit à cette réplique et luttait intérieurement pour ne pas couver du regard en public ces yeux ensorcelants.

\- Comme vous voyez, continua Cordelia la voix un peu troublée, j'ai retenu l'adresse de cet établissement que vous m'aviez conseillé cet hiver et j'étais impatiente de le découvrir.

\- Et c'était une excellente idée de le faire aujourd'hui! Vous êtes à Londres pour longtemps ?

\- J'ignore combien de jours nous resterons. Je suis ici car une de mes cousines se marie prochainement et elle a son trousseau à préparer. Et vous?

\- Un trousseau à préparer également! Répondit George malicieusement pour la faire sourire. Non, plus sérieusement j'accompagne ma sœur et ma cousine qui se marie aussi très prochainement.

\- Oh quel délicieux hasard!

\- Délicieux en effet, répéta George un peu plus bas.

Deux demoiselles entrèrent dans la boutique et s'exclamèrent à la vue du jeune homme.

\- Mr Darcy? Quelle coïncidence, fit la première en regardant de biais Cordelia.

Celle-ci refit la présentation de ses cousines, les soeurs Quinn, Mildred et Davina, qui étaient toutes deux présentes lors de la fête de Noël chez les O'Brian. George en profita pour présenter Madeline Gardinier qui s'était discrètement jointe au petit groupe.

\- Vous logez à Londres Mr Darcy? Fit la cousine plus âgée.

\- En effet, nous y séjournons régulièrement durant la saison.

\- Qu'est-ce la saison? Demanda naïvement Cordelia.

\- C'est la période des bals, des spectacles, des réceptions et des salons de thé expliqua gentiment Mrs Gardinier.

\- Oh que tout cela a l'air attrayant! Fit la seconde cousine en frappant des mains.

\- Je doute fort que notre père accepte qu'on y assiste, fit la première.

\- Tenez, voici ma carte, je tiens salon tous les jeudis. Je pense que Mrs Bennet, la sœur de Mr Darcy serait ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle à l'attention de Cordelia.

Celle-ci prit la carte avec un peu d'hésitation.

\- Avez-vous emporté votre violoncelle à Londres, Miss? Demanda George.

\- Malheureusement non! L'instrument est bien trop fragile et trop encombrant pour un tel voyage.

\- C'est dommage, j'aurais fort apprécié jouer un de ces morceaux avec vous, fit George en lui tendant les partitions soigneusement emballées qu'on venait de lui remettre. Ce n'est que partie remise!

Cordelia prit le rouleau, le remercia, s'inclina gracieusement et sortit de la boutique entraînée par ses cousines.

Le jeudi suivant, un homme fort et large, muni d'un grand béret escortait trois demoiselles enthousiastes dans les rues simples de Cheapside. Mr Quinn maugréait dans sa barbe fournie. Il n'aimait guère l'Angleterre, les villes et encore moins ce quartier, de plus y chaperonner ses deux filles et sa nièce pour prendre le thé chez une inconnue le rendait de mauvaise humeur. Il aurait grandement préféré trouver un pub et boire une bière avec quelques ressortissants irlandais.

Mrs Gardinier fut surprise de voir arriver avec les trois demoiselles cet homme imposant. Il comprit bien vite l'embarras de son hôtesse, dans le petit salon il n'y avait que des dames, toutes coquettement vêtues.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous seriez entre femmes! Fit Mr Quinn de sa voix grave et à l'accent irlandais prononcé, soudainement intimidé, le béret entre ses mains.

\- Ne vous formalisez pas, fit Madeline de sa voix douce, mon époux et mes neveux sont ici, vous pourrez vous joindre à eux. Elle sonna une petite clochette.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable, madame, mais je ne veux pas les déranger.

\- Ils seront ravis de vous connaître. Suivez ma domestique, elle vous conduira dans l'antre de mon mari!

Il s'éclipsa, visiblement soulagé.

Madeline fit les présentations. Bien vite, Lady Helen trouva un sujet de conversation avec l'aînée des demoiselles Quinn car toutes deux préparaient leur mariage et les comparaisons entre un mariage anglais et irlandais était des plus captivant.

Cordelia avait la parole facile et semblait relativement à l'aise dans ce nouveau décor contrairement à sa plus jeune cousine qui semblait impressionnée. Felicity s'installa aux côtés de Miss O'Brian et il ne fut pas long pour que les deux femmes s'entendent. Cordelia conta sa rencontre avec le jeune Darcy avec humour et animation. Felicity observait cette demoiselle vive et enjouée. Elle commençait à comprendre le peu que George lui en avait dit. George ne parlait jamais de demoiselles aussi elle se doutait que si il en distinguait une, celle-ci devait être bien particulière.

Après de longs bavardages, un excellent thé et des scones maison, il se fit tard. La porte du salon s'ouvrît et les hommes pénétrèrent, Mr Gardiner en tête.

\- Mesdames, désolé d'interrompre vos babillages mais il y a ici trois demoiselles qui doivent rentrer avec leur chaperon, fit-il en plaisantant.

Mr Quinn, les joues rosies probablement par un peu trop de brandy entra dans la pièce, un peu gêné. Les trois demoiselles en questions se levèrent avec peu d'entrain.  
C'est alors que derrière l'oncle, apparut trois hommes très seyants. Felicity présenta à celles qui ne connaissait pas encore son époux Elliot Bennet, son frère Kyle Bennet et George Darcy.

Des sourires et regards furtifs furent jetés lors des révérences d'usage.

Quelques jours plus tard, Felicity envoya une invitation à l'hôtel où séjournaient les Quinn et Miss O'Brian mais elle ne reçut en retour qu'un court billet l'informant de leur départ imminent pour Leeds et Belfast et la remerciant pour son aimable attention.

Les habitants de Darcy House convièrent Lord Andrew à se joindre à eux et celui-ci profita volontiers de ce pied à terre pour retrouver ses anciennes habitudes londoniennes et son cher Kyle.

Ils participèrent tous ensemble à quelques bals, ce qui faisait la joie d'Elliot, Helen, Kyle et Andrew, un peu moins de George qui estimait être trop la cible de tant de regards avides. Il dansa poliment avec quelques filles de dignitaires mais en veillant scrupuleusement à ne pas proposer deux danses à la même personne. Felicity ne dansa qu'avec ses proches mais surtout avec son époux, trop fière d'être à son bras et soulagée de n'être plus abordée par les importuns. Les jaloux n'avaient plus qu'à se faire une raison, l'ancienne Miss Darcy affichait dorénavant un visage épanoui et serein malgré son teint outrageusement hâlé. Son mariage qu'on qualifiait autrefois d'impudent devenait à présent romanesque et même exquis, faisant de leur histoire la coqueluche de la saison.

Elliot profita de ce sejour à Londres pour visiter l'endroit où travaillait son frère Kyle. La façade de l'orfèvrerie était luxueuse. L'intérieur de la boutique était meublée de sofas et de petits guéridons pour installer confortablement les clients, mais le plus impressionnant pour lui étaient les ateliers à l'arrière. Un méli-mélo de pièces les unes derrière les autres, toutes largement vitrées, où s'affairaient des petites mains consciencieuses devant des établis de bois usé. La loupe-à-l'œil fermement accrochée à un de ses yeux, Kyle apposait une pierre précieuse à une jolie broche en forme de paon. Il portait le tablier d'usage et avait devant lui une multitude d'outillages qu'Elliot n'avait jamais vu: avivoirs, baguiers, brunissoirs, cisoires, endouilloirs et biens d'autres dont il ignorait et le nom et leur usage. Il était fasciné par la dextérité et la patience de son cadet. Il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu et de son talent.


	24. Vives émotions

**Vives émotions**

Felicity se réveilla un matin dans sa luxueuse chambre londonienne, la place de son mari dans le lit était vide et froid. Un petit mot sur l'oreiller la rassura immédiatement.

_My Love_

_Je suis parti comme convenu avec George._

_Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller._

_Repose-toi ma douce._

_À toi pour toujours._

_Elliot_

Elle esquissa un sourire et laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Elle ne ressentait plus les aigreurs qui l'accompagnait tous les matins depuis plusieurs jours et s'en réjouit. Le rythme de la saison était frénétique et fatiguant. Toutes ces réceptions interminables ou l'on servait des repas frugaux lui pesaient. Les nuits étaient trop courtes et les temps de repos trop rares aussi elle se rendormit avec délectation en pensant qu'aujourd'hui rien n'était prévu.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se réveilla transpirante avec une vive douleur au ventre et courut dans son cabinet d'aisance. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, le visage blême, elle tira sur le cordon et pâma sur le sol.

Quand Lucy entra dans la chambre et découvrit sa maîtresse inanimée, elle accourut auprès d'elle, angoissée. Elle saisit son miroir de poche, le mit devant la bouche et vérifia qu'une légère buée s'y déposait. Rassurée, elle héla l'aide de deux domestiques pour l'aider à la porter jusqu'à son lit et fit appeler le docteur personnel de Madame. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la pièce voisine, qu'elle comprit de suite la raison du malaise et en fut fort désappointée.

George et Elliot revenaient de leur entraînement d'escrime. Comme il faisait beau, l'aîné des deux avait proposé de rentrer à pied. Les deux hommes commençaient à mieux se connaître et à mieux se comprendre. George s'étonnait toujours de la vivacité et du caractère curieux de son nouveau frère et avait appris à apprécier cet homme qui lui avait ravi sa grande sœur. Il commençait même à répondre à ses taquineries.

C'est dans cette atmosphère joyeuse qu'ils approchèrent de Darcy House d'où sortait un petit homme qui portait un haut de forme et des binocles.

\- Qui est-ce? Demanda Elliot.

\- C'est de médecin de ma sœur! Fit George soudainement inquiet.

Pressant le pas, ils arrivèrent un peu essoufflés vers le petit homme qui allait monter dans sa calèche.

\- Docteur Evans?

\- Oh Mr Darcy, bonjour! Et vous êtes Mr Bennet je présume? Fit le docteur à l'adresse d'Elliot qui acquiesça.

\- Vous êtes venu voir ma sœur? fit George.

\- Oh heu oui, répondit-il gêné.

Puis il se tourna vers Elliot, lui serra sa main et dit:

\- Mr Bennet, je suis sincèrement désolé! Puis il entra dans le véhicule. Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser mais des patients m'attendent. Au revoir!

Alors que George regardait penaud l'attelage partir rapidement, Elliot gravit quatre à quatre les marches du perron où l'attendait un domestique puis celles qui menaient à l'étage afin de se rendre dans la chambre de son épouse. Un frisson lui parcourait le corps.

Il entra dans la pièce et découvrit Felicity, prostrée dans son lit, les joues pleines de larmes silencieuses. Lucy fit une rapide révérence, les yeux virés sur le sol et sortit prestement le visage grave et les bras chargés de linges salis.

\- Felicity! Que se passe-t-il ? Nous venons de croiser ton médecin. Es-tu souffrante? Que puis-je pour toi? As-tu besoin de quelque chose? Veux-tu un verre d'eau? Il lui tendit son mouchoir.

Voyant que son épouse ne répondait pas à son interrogatoire plein d'appréhension, il se ressaisit. Il se déchaussa et s'allongea doucement auprès d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer. Son caractère fougueux et empressé n'était visiblement pas ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant aussi il prit son mal en patience et attendit qu'elle se confie d'elle-même lorsque elle serait prête à le faire.

Au bout d'un moment, elle parla enfin, assez bas et la voix tremblante.

\- J'ai perdu notre enfant.

Un silence se fit, Elliot devait assimiler le sens de ces paroles.

\- J'ai perdu ton enfant, Elliot! Et elle se remit à pleurer.

\- Tu attendais famille? Depuis quand? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit? Que dit ton médecin?

Elliot soupira de sa propre impatience. Il se tut et attendit.  
Lorsque elle réussit à calmer ses soubresauts, elle reprit:

\- Je l'ignorais. J'ignorais complètement qu'il était en moi! Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien! Peux-tu imaginer pareille chose?

\- Nous avons été forts occupés ces derniers temps, ma douce, dit-il pour la déculpabiliser. Mais en disant cela, il se rendait compte qu'il était le premier à l'entraîner dans toutes ces sorties. Un sentiment de culpabilité commença à poindre au fond de lui.

\- Sais-tu depuis quand étais-tu...?

\- Non, pas exactement. Deux, peut-être trois mois, d'après Lucy. Elle seule avait des doutes.

\- Et comment te sens-tu?

\- Vide. Vide et lasse.

\- Que dit ton médecin? Auras-tu des... séquelles?

\- Non. A priori. Juste besoin de calme et de repos.

Ils restèrent un long moment, enlacés. Elle, somnolente et ne voulant se détacher de leur étreinte, lui, caressant ses cheveux en silence.

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction, Elliot. Dit-elle en serrant plus fort la chemise de fin lin d'Elliot qui se chiffonnait sous ses doigts.

\- Vraiment, mais pourquoi ?

\- Voila bientôt six mois que nous sommes mariés et nous n'avons jamais abordé la question des enfants. En veux-tu ?

\- Moi? Bien sûr! Mais pas à n'importe quel prix!

Il se tourna pour la regarder en face, lui souleva son menton pour appuyer ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Je ne te cache pas que ce serait pour moi une grande joie que nous formions une famille mais ta présence à mes côtés et ta santé sont bien plus importants pour moi. Et si nous ne pouvons en avoir, ma foi... nous aurons sûrement de nombreux neveux et nièces à combler! Fit-il pour la dérider un peu. Et toi?

\- Je dois t'avouer que c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours tourmentée. Ma mère a eu difficile à enfanter. Je suis arrivée tard après le mariage de mes parents et George encore plus. Aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à cela... si tôt. Mais t'offrir ne serait-ce qu'un seul enfant serait pour moi l'accomplissement de nous deux.

\- Cela arrivera peut-être, my love. Laissons le temps nous le dire. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Personne à part George, Lucy et le médecin fut informé du malheureux événement. Ils annulèrent leurs sorties prévues prétextant un surmenage et il fut décidé que, dès que Felicity serait en état de faire le trajet, le couple retourneraient dans le calme de Pemberley.


	25. Ayton Park août 1815

_Bonjour à tous et toutes! _

_Voici la suite, j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire. _

_N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos remarques. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Ayton Park août 1815.**

Il commençait à faire nuit lorsque quelqu'un frappa énergiquement à la porte principale de la jolie demeure. La gouvernante était une femme de caractère et elle n'appréciait guère qu'on vienne déranger ses gentils maîtres si tard et de manière aussi abrupte.

Elle ouvrant la porte, elle houspilla vigoureusement l'intruse, une jeune femme en haillons et la mine atterrée. Celle-ci réclamait à corps et à cris une entrevue avec Mrs Bennet.

James, alerté par le bruit, vint dans le hall et demanda des explications.

\- C'est cette pauvresse qui veut voir Madame.

James regarda la malheureuse, elle semblait hébétée, blessée et exténuée mais parlait avec distinction.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, pardonnez mon impertinence, je souhaite juste parler à Mrs Bennet.

\- Je suis Mr Bennet, dit James, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

\- Vous êtes...? Non ce n'est pas possible! Vous ne pouvez être Mr Bennet!

\- Que se passe-t-il, James? Fit Charline qui s'était approchée à petits pas, une main posée sur son ventre volumineux.

La visiteuse regarda, éberluée la maîtresse de maison et son mari sans comprendre et s'affala à terre en sanglotant.

\- Mademoiselle, qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous?

\- Je recherche Mrs Bennet mais ce n'est pas vous! Fit-elle entre deux reniflements. J'ai du me tromper de maison...

James comprit.

\- La dame que vous cherchez, ne serait-ce pas plutôt Felicity Bennet, notre belle-sœur?

\- Oui! C'est elle, la sœur de George Darcy! Je pensais bien que votre demeure était bien trop jolie!

James et Charline se regardèrent sans comprendre. L'intruse se releva péniblement en grimaçant.

Charline s'exclama:

\- Mais vous êtes blessée! Que vous est-il arrivé?

La demoiselle ne voulut pas répondre ni donner son nom. Charline remarqua qu'elle était vêtue d'une tenue de pensionnaire semblable à celle qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était jeune fille. Mais ses vêtements de bonne qualité étaient en lambeaux et boueux.

La charité inée de Charline et de James les poussèrent à recueillir l'infortunée, à lui proposer un bain, un repas et le gîte pour la nuit malgré les réticences de leur gouvernante. Charline proposa même de faire venir le docteur mais l'inconnue refusa. James écrivit un rapide message et le fit parvenir d'urgence à Pemberley.

* * *

Intriguée par le billet de son beau frère, Felicity arriva au petit matin le lendemain. Elliot avait tenu à l'accompagner, même si elle ne voulait l'admettre elle était encore un peu fragile et la vue son amie Charline enceinte était devenu une épreuve à surmonter. De l'identité de la demoiselle, James ne put les éclairer mais le fait qu'elle nomme George rendait Felicity méfiante. Serait-ce une ruse d'une jeune femme voulant mettre à mal l'honneur de son frère en vue de le forcer à un mariage avantageux? Elle savait que certaines personnes pouvaient être prêtes à tout pour y parvenir et le souvenir de Gladys Whickham était toujours bien ancré dans sa mémoire.

Lorsque Charline entra dans le petit salon suivie de la demoiselle en question, Felicity s'exclama:

\- Miss O'Brian?

Elle accourut vers la jeune fille, lui prit les mains et la toisa. Cordelia avait une joue tuméfiée, de nombreuses griffes au visage et sur les bras. Comme elle avait refusé la robe que lui avait proposé la maîtresse de maison, elle portait toujours son uniforme de pensionnaire sale et déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Elle était méconnaissable.

\- Ma pauvre petite, que vous est-il arrivé?

Comme elle n'osait répondre et continuait à regarder le sol, Charline prit la parole:

\- Elle à refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis soulagée que vous la connaissiez car elle ne voulait parler qu'avec vous, Felicity.

Celle-ci regarda son époux avec ses yeux de chat implorants. Elliot comprit et lui montra silencieusement qu'il approuvait.

\- Vous allez rentrer avec nous à Pemberley, Miss O'Brian. Et vous me raconterez lorsque vous serez prête, dit Felicity. Cordelia acquiesça avec un petit sourire en guise de remerciement.

La calèche des Darcy partit peu de temps plus tard avec trois personnes silencieuses à l'intérieur. Cordelia, épuisée s'était assoupie et sa tête avait glissé sur l'épaule d'Elliot, à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller et lançait des regards penauds à son épouse. Felicity essayait de sourire à cette scène cocasse mais ses pensées étaient préoccupées par ce qui avait pu arriver à cette si gentille demoiselle.

Cordelia se réveilla un peu avant que l'attelage ne franchisse la grille du domaine et s'excusa plusieurs fois de son comportement déplorable. Lorsque la magnifique bâtisse fut en vue, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous?

\- Nous sommes arrivés, dit Elliot.

\- Mais c'est... grandiose!

\- Oui je sais, cela m'a fait aussi cet effet là la première fois que je suis venu ici, dit-il tout sourire en regardant son épouse.

\- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas le domaine des Bennet? Lui demanda Cordelia ahurie.

\- Oh non, je vous présente Pemberley! Répondit-il avec une main qui balaya le beau panorama qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux à travers la fenêtre de la calèche.

\- La demeure des Darcy depuis plusieurs générations. Compléta Felicity.

\- Cela ne se peut! C'est impossible! S'écria Cordelia avec une véhémence qui ne seyait pas à une demoiselle bien éduquée.

Elliot et Felicity se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Votre frère m'a parlé cet hiver de votre demeure, d'une ferme et des bêtes... il parlait de cultures avec ce Mr Jones et puis je l'ai vu avec ce cheval, comment il s'y est prit avec cette pauvre bête...

\- Oui, nous avons en effet des fermes, des terres et des bêtes, fit Felicity pour la calmer. Et George aime beaucoup les chevaux.

Le couple s'interrogeait quant à l'état de confusion de la demoiselle et à peine arrivé, Felicity fit appeler le médecin pendant qu'Elliot aidait Cordelia à descendre de la voiture.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jour que Cordelia était hébergée à Pemberley et la première chose qui lui apporta du soulagement fut d'apprendre que le jeune George Darcy était resté à Londres pour terminer la saison et fermer la maison londonienne. Le rencontrer dans cette situation était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, et secrètement Felicity aussi.

Le médecin qui l'avait ausculté avait facilement reconnu les traces de coups et de défense qu'elle portait mais la patiente ne voulait fournir aucune explication. Son épaule démise fut vite redressée mais la douleur restait encore un peu lancinante. Elle portait depuis le bras en écharpe. Les petites plaies, bien soignées, furent bientôt moins visibles. Sa joue avait désenflée et devenait maintenant d'une couleur bleue foncé ternissant ce visage habituellement si fin et ses yeux si expressifs.

La maîtresse de maison lui avait fourni quelques robes qu'il fallut un peu reprendre car Cordelia était plus petite mais disposait aussi d'un peu plus de rondeurs.

James était venu aux nouvelles, la grossesse de son épouse la rendait anxieuse. Il pensa d'emblée qu'il pourra la rassurer en voyant la malheureuse qu'ils avaient secourue un soir aussi bien rétablie mais ne réussit pas à lui faire dire le nom ou la description de son évident agresseur. En tant qu'avoué, il souhaitait que la loi soit respectée mais sans la coopération de la victime, il se sentait bien inutile.

Cordelia visitait chaque jour une partie du domaine et du parc et s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Cependant, ces petits moments d'allégresse étaient rapidement atténués, perdue dans ses pensées, elle soupirait à une vie qu'elle n'aurai jamais plus. Sa décision était prise et elle ne savait comment l'annoncer à celle qui la considérait maintenant comme sa petite protégée. Felicity, en effet, l'avait prise sous son aile. Cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu la triste épreuve de Londres.

* * *

_**Un tout grand merci à la fidèle Jane qui me donne toujours son ressenti. Si tu souhaites que je te réponde, connecte-toi. Je ne peux repondre personnellement aux personnes qui m'écrivent en mode guest.**_


	26. La dispute

**La dispute**

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre depuis l'allée centrale, Cordelia se cacha immédiatement derrière un arbuste en taupière. Elle avait prit l'habitude de se faire discrète, ne se montrant pas lorsque le couple Bennet avait de la visite. Elle voulait éviter de ternir la réputation de ses généreux hôtes, elle, la jeune fille arrivée seule dans des circonstances obscures et vivant sous le même toit qu'un couple de jeunes mariés.

Le cheval ne s'arrêta pas devant le porche principal et continua de contourner la bâtisse en direction des écuries ce qui surprit la demoiselle qui dû suivre le mouvement inverse derrière le buis taillé.

Elle vit alors le cavalier de dos et reconnut de suite George Darcy. Son cœur rata un battement et elle resta un court instant figée, ne sachant que faire. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Elle savait pertinemment bien que je jeune maître reviendrait un jour chez lui mais Felicity lui avait assuré que ce ne serait pas avant septembre. Elle pensait qu'elle serait partie avant. Son esprit était embrouillé. Elle s'était jurée de conserver sa colère, mais maintenant qu'il était là, elle se demandait ce qu'il allait penser d'elle.

A peine arrivé, George avait un drôle de pressentiment. Il avait entr'aperçu une silhouette dans le parc tout à l'heure, et maintenant il crut la revoir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre où il se rafraîchissait. Un valet vint l'informer que sa sœur et son beau-frère étaient partis voir Lady Helen chez les Matlock. George, qui voulait leur faire la surprise de rentrer bien plus tôt de Londres, se changea et descendit dans le salon de musique pour jouer sur son instrument préféré, le piano forte que sa sœur lui avait jadis offert.

Cordelia entra à pas feutrés dans le hall et s'immobilisa en entendant la mélodie qui émanait du couloir. Elle sentit un frisson lui courir l'échine et accéléra le pas pour atteindre au plus vite l'escalier et puis sa chambre sans être vue.

Felicity et Elliot furent surpris et ravis de revoir George mais ce dernier remarqua d'emblée qu'ils avaient visiblement quelque chose à annoncer. C'est sa sœur qui s'y plia. Elle lui expliqua avec des mots choisis qu'ils avaient une invitée, qui elle était, quand et comment elle était arrivée ici.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé plus tôt ? S'indigna George, qui était lui-même surpris de sa propre réaction.

\- Elle ne le souhaitait pas et elle ne nous a toujours pas dit ce qui lui est arrivé.

Au début, George était énervé que sa sœur, qui lui avait promis plus de dissimulation, lui ait caché cet événement mais dans un second temps il comprit qu'elle n'avait fait que tenir un engagement auprès de sa nouvelle protégée.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était rentré et il n'avait pu échanger que quelques brides polies avec Miss O'Brian, lorsqu'elle voulait bien apparaître en sa présence. Il ne comprenait pas le mutisme de la demoiselle et se demandait qui elle voulait protéger en se taisant. Il était déterminé à comprendre ce qui avait transformé une demoiselle si vive et joyeuse en l'ombre d'elle-même.

Ce matin-là, George la suivit et remarqua qu'elle entrait dans le bureau de sa sœur. Il hésita un instant puis, faisant fi de toute bienséance, il pénétra dans la pièce et découvrit Cordelia assise qui tourna la tête afin de cacher ses beaux yeux rougis.

Felicity, que cette irruption dans son bureau ne plaisait guère, se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers son frère afin de lui signifier qu'il interrompait une discussion privée. C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte et la maîtresse de maison, irritée, l'ouvrit brutalement.

\- Qu'y a t-il? Dit-elle en gardant bien de tenir à distance le nouvel intrus.

\- Madame, vous avez de la visite. Fit Mrs Reynods un peu hébétée par sa réaction et lui tendit une carte de visite posée sur un petit plateau d'argent.

Felicity fut surprise en la lisant, fronça les sourcils et soupira, puis regarda tour à tour la demoiselle et son frère. Elle fixa ce dernier avec un regard qui l'implorait silencieusement de prendre soin d'elle en son absence.

George se positionna près de la fenêtre et tourna le dos, attendant que le silence se fasse et que sa sœur soit à bonne distance de l'entendre.

\- Miss Cordelia, puis-je vous poser une question?

\- Faites, monsieur, vous êtes chez vous, dit la demoiselle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

George fit mine de ne point remarquer le ton employé et la questionna:

\- Pourquoi me fuyez-vous? Il se retourna pour la regarder bien dans les yeux.

Cordelia tint son regard et répondit:

\- Je ne vous fuis pas monsieur, je suis en colère contre vous!

\- En colère? Et puis-je savoir ce que me vaut ce courroux?

\- Vous m'avez menti et cela depuis notre rencontre!

\- En quoi vous ai-je menti ? Fit George, moins sur de lui.

\- Tout d'abord avec ce Mr Jones qui n'est même pas votre oncle!

\- Mon oncle? Fit-il un peu amusé par cette accusation. Vous avez cru que mon secrétaire était un parent?

\- Oui!

\- M'avez-vous une seule fois entendu appeler cet homme « mon oncle » pendant notre voyage?

\- Non, fit Cordelia un peu hésitante à présent. Mais vous vous comportiez avec lui comme tel!

George sourit à cette idée et prit une voix plus douce.

\- Il est vrai que je connais cet homme depuis mon enfance et que je l'affectionne particulièrement. Il a toujours été auprès de moi. Vous savez, j'ai perdu mon père très jeune et...

Voyant qu'elle ne desserrait pas les dents, il tenta:

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement m'en vouloir et m'accuser de vous avoir menti pour une chose que vous vous êtes imaginée toute seule?

\- Il n'y a pas que cela, il y a aussi le piano.

\- Le piano?

\- Oui, vous m'avez clairement dit que vous le pratiquiez « en dilettante », or nous savons vous et moi qu'il n'en est rien. Oseriez-vous le nier?

\- Certes non, mais mon explication est toute simple: Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me vanter et tous ceux qui me connaissent vous diront que j'ai bien des défauts mais point celui d'être prétentieux! Est-ce pour cela que vous me tourmentez?

\- Non! Il y a... il y a surtout tout ceci, dit-elle en faisant un geste large de sa main libre. Pemberley, votre propriété, vos terres, vos domestiques... la moitié du Derbyshire! Elle s'était levée et son regard exprimait toute sa rancoeur.

\- Je ne vous ai pas menti, enfin disons plutôt oui... mais par omission.

\- Et une large omission! Moi qui croyais que vous étiez un petit propriétaire terrien avec une ferme et quelques bêtes! Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir menti sur qui vous étiez vraiment?  
George soupira.

\- Lorsque je vous ai rencontrée en décembre, Miss Cordelia, vous me regardiez avec des yeux neufs, sans aucune arrière pensée. Vous regardiez l'homme que je suis réellement et non le futur héritier de tout ceci.

\- Mais tout ceci fait partie de vous!

\- Aussi, en effet, mais pas seulement! Celui avec qui vous avez... disons... sympathisé, c'était moi! Comprenez-moi, j'ai été élevé comme le second enfant, certes dans une maison bien élégante mais ce n'est que récemment que j'ai appris que tout ceci me reviendrait. Et je dois vous confesser que cela m'effraie encore un peu...

Cordelia était surprise du ton contrit et de la posture de son compagnon qui n'était plus droite et fière. Mais elle n'avait pas fini de lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle.

\- Ce qui me chagrine le plus, monsieur, c'est que vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance.

\- Je vous demande pardon? Fit George abasourdi.

\- Vous m'avez sous-estimée, Mr Darcy. En me cachant qui vous étiez vraiment, vous avez fait outrage à ma capacité de compréhension. Pour qui me prenez-vous? Une idiote ou une opportuniste? Une de ces coquettes de Londres en quête de fortune? Ne me croyiez-vous pas capable de vous comprendre?

Elle serrait le poing en fixant toujours son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci fit un pas vers elle et campa ses pieds bien ancrés au sol, prêt à sortir de ses gonds.

\- Et vous, Miss Cordelia? Il me semble que vous ne me faites pas non plus confiance. Je nous croyais... amis. Mais voici plusieurs jours que vous séjournez ici et vous ne m'avez toujours pas confié pourquoi vous êtes venue chez nous, sans chaperon, profiter de l'hospitalité de ma sœur avec des séquelles évidentes d'un événement fâcheux. Et tout cela alors que vous devriez être en ce moment même dans votre pension comme une jeune fille raisonnable ou en Irlande en train de préparer votre mariage! S'exclama avec force George, le visage rouge de colère.

Cordelia s'arrêta un court instant de respirer, tellement surprise à ces derniers mots.

\- Comment... comment le savez-vous?

\- Votre père. Votre père a séjourné ici deux jours au printemps, à me parler de ses affaires et de sa société. Pas un seul mot vous concernant jusqu'à ce que j'ose lui demander de vos nouvelles avant son départ. Il m'a alors annoncé que vous étiez fiancée avec son associé et que le mariage ne devait tarder!

Cordelia était sous le choc. Il continua, amer.

\- Pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit? Vous aviez pourtant accepté les deux premières danses que je vous ai réclamées le soir de la St Sylvestre à Belfast, vous souvenez-vous ? Vous ne m'avez rien dit non plus à ce sujet lorsque nous nous sommes revus cet été à Londres. N'était-ce pas là aussi un mensonge par omission?

\- Non. Fit-elle d'une faible voix en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise et se tenant le bras. Non, ce n'était point un mensonge parce que je l'ignorais alors. Je ne l'ai appris que récemment.

\- Comment? Vous ignoriez être fiancée? Il fit quelques pas nerveux. C'est de cela que vous parliez à ma sœur lorsque je suis entré ?

\- Non. J'ai déjà trop abusé de votre hospitalité et j'essayais de convaincre votre soeur que la meilleure solution pour moi était... de prendre le voile.

George resta coi.

On toqua à la porte ce qui les fit tous les deux sursauter.

\- Quoi? S'exclama agressivement George.

Mrs Reynolds entrouvrit timidement la porte, impressionnée cette fois-ci par la voix de son jeune maître.

\- Madame demande que Miss O'Brian se rende dans le petit salon. Puis elle referma aussitôt la porte.


	27. Le visiteur

**Le visiteur**

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans le salon, Cordelia reconnu aussitôt le visiteur qu'avaient accueilli les propriétaires un peu plus tôt et elle courra se blottir dans les bras qu'il lui tendait. Ils restèrent un instant enlacés jusqu'à ce l'homme prenne conscience de l'inconvenance de leur position devant Felicity et Elliot et se retira de leur étreinte.

L'homme était assez jeune, les cheveux longs blonds cendrés noués avec un ruban. Il avait la peau du visage tannée par le soleil ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux couleurs émeraude, semblables à ceux de Cordelia.

\- Mon cher frère, comment m'avez-vous trouvée? Êtes-vous rentré il y a longtemps des Indes? Est-ce Père qui vous envoie?

Kendall O'Brian regardait sa sœur avec compassion. Elle avait tant changé et grandi. La revoir avec ses blessures et son bras en écharpe lui serrait le cœur mais il était soulagé de la trouver saine et sauve.

La venue de son frère apportait à Cordelia une grande joie mêlée à de l'anxiété. On la fit assoir.

George, trop curieux et inquiet, s'était glissé en silence dans la pièce voisine. Il se positionna derrière la porte qui menait au petit salon et essayait en vain de savoir qui était le visiteur.

\- Cordelia, ma chère petite sœur, il faut absolument que vous racontiez ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

La demoiselle hésitante commença son récit en triturant son mouchoir.

Elliot prit la main son épouse afin de lui faire remarquer que la conversation prenait un caractère fort privé. Alors qu'ils se levaient pour quitter discrètement le salon, Cordelia apostropha Felicity.

\- Restez Mrs Bennet! Pour toute l'hospitalité et la patience que vous avez à eu envers moi, je vous dois bien une explication.

Elliot sortit seul par la porte latérale et se trouva nez-à-nez avec George. Elliot le regarda avec surprise et voulut fermer la porte derrière lui mais ce dernier l'en empêcha et la laissa volontairement un peu entrouverte. Elliot soupira, lui tapota l'épaule et quitta la pièce.

\- Après notre court séjour à Londres, notre oncle Quinn nous a déposées, ma cousine Davina et moi, à notre pension à Leeds avant qu'il ne retourne avec Mildred, notre cousine aînée, à Belfast. Il était convenu qu'on viendrait nous chercher quelques semaines plus tard pour assister à son mariage.  
Quelques jours plus tard, Père m'envoya un courrier succinct me faisant savoir qu'il m'avait fiancée avec son associé, Mr O'Doherty. J'ai été stupéfaite et désemparée. Sous le coup de l'émotion, je lui ai répondu que je ne voulais pas de ce mariage, que je n'avais aucune affinité avec cet homme et que je préférais finir vielle fille que de me lier avec lui. Je m'en suis voulue plus tard d'avoir osé contredire ses volontés et j'ai été bien punie!

Kendall O'Brian prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Un soir, Mr O'Doherty est venu à la pension pour me ramener à la maison. Mrs Connell, la directrice, a beaucoup hésité mais comme il venait de la part de Père et qu'il s'est montré intransigeant, elle a cédé. J'ai été priée de faire mon bagage, ma cousine Davina m'y aida, surprise de ne pas être conviée à m'accompagner. Mr O'Doherty expliqua qu'on viendrait la chercher plus tard avec le reste de mes affaires.

Cordelia but un peu d'eau que Felicity lui tendait, elle prit une grande inspiration et continua, la voix déraillante:

\- A peine étais-je dans la petite calèche qu'elle se mit en route. Mr O'Doherty ferma le loquet des portières puis tira les rideaux. Ensuite il bondit sur moi et me maintint les bras. Je me suis mise à hurler mais il me répondit que le cochet était sourd et ne pouvait m'entendre. Sa voix était rauque et son regard... lubrique.

Elle regarda un instant le parquet comme si les lames de bois pouvaient lui donner le courage de continuer.

\- Et ensuite?

\- Ensuite tout est allé très vite, il a... il a voulu me... déshabiller, j'ai crié et je me suis débattue. Il me disait qu'en me faisant sienne je ne pourrai plus refuser le mariage et que Père ne serait alors plus fâché sur moi.

Elle se retourna vers son frère, les yeux humides et le regard implorant.

\- J'espère, mon frère, que vous me comprendrez et que vous me pardonnerez. Je ne pouvais le laisser faire, je me suis défendue de toutes mes forces mais il était bien plus robuste que moi.

Dernière la porte, George, qui ne perdait pas un mot du récit, fermait les yeux et contenait sa respiration.

\- C'est alors que, je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'ai repensé à ces bagarres que vous faisiez entre frères étant enfants. Vous n'aviez qu'une seule règle: un seul coup n'était pas permis. J'ai rassemblé toutes mes forces et j'ai frappé avec mon genoux là où cela vous était interdit. Il a poussé un râle effrayant et à relâché son serrement. J'ai profité qu'il semblait recroquevillé sur lui-même pour chercher à ouvrir la portière. J'ai alors sentit un étranglement, il tirait sur ma pelisse et le noeud me coinçait la gorge. J'ai défait comme j'ai pu le ruban et me suis jetée hors de la calèche qui allait à vive allure.

Le frère serrait involontairement sa main sous le coup de l'émoi que lui causait la narration de ces événements.

\- Il faisait nuit, j'ai roulé dans une sorte de fossé et la chute à été brutale. La calèche poursuivit sa route sans s'arrêter et, de la portière ouverte, j'entendais les cris hystériques de cet homme appeler en vain son cochet. Quand l'attelage ne fut plus en vue, je me suis levée et je constatais que je me trouvais semble-t-il déjà loin des rues et des lumières de Leeds. Il y avait un bois sombre à proximité, je m'y suis cachée, j'ai mis de l'ordre dans mes vêtements et essayé de reprendre mes esprits. Mon épaule me faisait souffrir et je n'ai pas réussi à dormir avec tous ces bruits d'animaux. J'avais aussi peur qu'il me retrouve. Dès l'aube, j'ai prit la route à pied vers un village. J'appris que je me trouvais en bordure du Derbyshire et que cette route menait à Lambton.

Elle se tourna vers Felicity.

\- J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous, Mrs Bennet! Vous aviez parlé de Lambton avec votre tante à Londres et vous m'aviez si gentiment déclaré que je serais toujours la bienvenue chez vous. Cela m'a donné du courage. Vous étiez la seule personne chez qui je pouvais me rendre.

George, depuis sa cachette, remerciait silencieusement sa sœur d'avoir été si prévenante.

\- Et on vous a renseigné où habitait les Bennet et vous vous êtes rendue par erreur chez mon beau-frère! Compléta Felicity.

\- Oui, dit-elle gênée.

\- Ma petite sœur, je dois vous poser une question... c'est assez embarrassant mais dites-moi: Est-ce que Mr O'Doherty est arrivé... à ses fins?

C'était la question qui taraudait George et il se crispa en attendant la réponse.

\- Oh heu... disons qu'il n'a pas eu ma vertu si c'est ce dont vous faites allusion mais... il a pris mon honneur, Kendall. Mon innocence et ma pudeur! Il m'a... vue... il m'a touchée, vous comprenez?

Son frère hocha la tête. Elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que Père va penser de tout cela? Je suis salie, je vais être bannie de la famille. Je suis perdue! Il ne me reste plus que le couvent pour préserver la réputation des O'Brian.

Le frère essaya de rassurer sa sœur comme il pouvait mais ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

Un long moment silencieux se fit, laissant à chacun le temps de rassembler ses pensées à la suite de ces terribles aveux.

\- Et vous, Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici? C'est Père qui vous envoie comme il l'a fait avec mon fiancé? Questionna t-elle.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Cordelia. J'étais arrivé à Belfast depuis quelques jours lorsque je vis que Père semblait profondément accablé. Je l'ai questionné et il m'a alors avoué votre échange de courrier. Je ne lui ai pas caché ma désapprobation quant à vos fiançailles forcées. Ensuite il m'a montré le message que Mrs Connell lui a envoyé en express pour l'informer de votre départ nocturne avec votre « fiancé ». Alors, je n'ai pas hésité et j'ai pris le premier bateau pour l'Angleterre pour vous chercher.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée?

\- Je suis allé directement à la pension où j'ai appris que cet... O'Doherty, énonça-t-il en déglutissant, était repassé pour demander si vous n'étiez pas revenue, prétextant que ses blessures étaient dues à un accident sur la route que vous aviez eu et que vous vous étiez égarée. Mrs Connell était dans tous ses états! Je pense que pour rien au monde, elle ne vous aurait laissé repartir avec cet individu!

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Il semble évident maintenant, après avoir entendu votre histoire ma chère sœur, que vous vous soyez bien défendue et que cet homme en gardera de belles cicatrices!  
Ensuite Davina me confia votre rencontre avec Mrs Bennet cet été et qu'elle était probablement votre seule amie en Angleterre chez qui vous auriez pu trouver refuge.

Il regarda Felicity.

\- Je dois vous avouer que j'avais un maigre espoir mais je m'y suis accroché. Quelle bénédiction ma sœur a eu de vous avoir pour amie et qu'elle soit arrivée chez vous saine et sauve!  
Et Cordelia, ma chère sœur, vous vous méprenez. Ce n'est pas Père qui a fait venir cet homme. Cette... crapule, a apprit, je ne sais comment, que vous refusiez le mariage et à décidé de se faire justice! Père n'y est pour rien.

\- Mais tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si je lui avais obéi!

Elle fondit en larmes, épuisée de s'être enfin confiée et de s'être déchargée de ce lourd fardeau. Sa tête n'était pas pour autant allégée car cela laissait la place à bien d'autres questionnements.

Felicity invita le frère à rester pour la nuit et aida la sœur à se lever. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre afin qu'elle y trouve repos et apaisement.


	28. George et Kendall

**George et Kendall**

Lorsque les femmes furent sorties, George pénétra dans le salon et se présenta à l'homme qui semblait fort affecté par ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Ah, vous êtes George Darcy! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous!

\- Cela vous dirait-il de faire quelques pas avec moi?

\- Volontiers! J'aurai bien besoin de me dégourdir un peu et de me remettre de mes émotions!

Il prit son tricorne et le suivit.

Arrivés dans le parc, c'est l'irlandais qui brisa le silence, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, pardonnez ma curiosité mais il me fallait savoir. Répondît George.

\- Je vous comprend, en tant que capitaine, j'ai toujours besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe sur mon navire.

\- Vous venez des Indes, c'est cela?

\- Oui. C'est ma sœur qui vous a parlé de moi?

\- En effet, Miss Cordelia vous admire et vous affectionne énormément.

\- Miss Cordelia? Fit Kendall sourire en coin. Est-ce ainsi que vous l'appelez?

\- Oh heu... certes.

\- Et elle vous laisse faire?

\- Ma foi, elle ne me l'a jamais reproché,... quoique notre dernière discussion ait été des plus... houleuses!

Kendall sourit.

\- C'est dire combien ma sœur vous estime! Cordelia n'a jamais laissé personne l'appeler ainsi et si elle ne vous appréciait pas, je vous prie de croire qu'elle ne vous aurait jamais posé un seul regard et encore moins prit la peine de se tourmenter sur vous! La plus belle arme de ma sœur est son indifférence.

George fut touché par cette confession mais avait toujours le cœur serré. il fut sorti de ses réflexions lorsque son interlocuteur poussa un râle.

\- Si je trouve ce scélérat ! Fit Kendall en serrant les dents.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas vous en remettre à la justice? Demanda George.

\- Comment le faire arrêter et juger sans avouer publiquement ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur? Non, je ne veux pas ternir sa réputation!

\- Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle maintenant?

\- Là est toute la question! Je ne lui ai pas tout dit, il me faut la préserver mais le problème est bien plus complexe.

Kendall regarda George.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous par mon père, mais également par Mr Gallagher, Mr Maguire et par ma cousine Davina. Vous avez fait forte impression à Belfast, savez-vous ? Je ne pensais pas dire cela d'un anglais un jour, mais je sens que je peux vous faire confiance, tout comme l'a fait ma sœur pour la votre. Il suffit de voir votre propriété pour comprendre que vous n'êtes pas une personne intéressée et il semblerait que votre comportement envers ma sœur ait toujours été des plus... respectueux.

George acquiesça humblement. L'irlandais continua:

\- L'entreprise de mon père est très importante pour lui et il fut fort désappointé d'apprendre qu'aucun de ses deux fils ne veuille prendre la relève, préférant naviguer et voir les contrées lointaines qu'il nous contait étant enfant. Les incessants conflits entre l'Irlande et l'Angleterre ont fait beaucoup de mal à son commerce et ce durant de longues années. Il dû se résoudre à trouver un associé pour le maintenir à flot. Le fait de pouvoir le marier à sa fille a dû peser également dans son choix car ainsi l'entreprise restait en quelque sorte dans la famille.

\- Je comprends. Si le mariage n'a pas lieu, cela mettrait votre père dans une posture délicate vis-à-vis de son propre associé!

\- Oui mais lorsque mon père apprendra ce que cet homme a fait à sa propre fille, il ne pourra le tolérer or si son associé se défait de ses parts, mon père ne saura les lui rembourser.

\- L'honneur de sa fille ou la faillite. Fit George en soupirant.

\- Exactement! Chez nous, en Irlande, la famille et l'honneur sont sacrés et si l'un de mes oncles apprend ce qu'il est advenu de ma sœur, je ne donne pas cher de l'avenir de cet homme mais malheureusement aussi de la réputation de Cordelia.

\- Dites-moi comment ou en quoi puis-je l'aider? Votre père semblait très avide de conclure quelque affaire avec notre famille, seul le fait que je ne sois pas encore le décisionnaire des avoirs familiaux semblait freiner ses ardeurs. Actuellement c'est encore ma sœur qui dispose de ce pouvoir.

\- Je reconnais bien là mon pauvre père, prêt à tout pour conclure un contrat! Heureusement pour vous qu'il ne traite jamais avec les femmes sinon il aurait essayé de vous plumer! Mais pour prendre la peine de venir jusqu'ici c'est qu'il doit être plus acculé que je ne le présumait. Pauvre diable!

) Et si je rachetais les parts de ce O'Doherty?

\- N'y pensez même pas! Père ne partagera jamais sa société avec un Sassenach*. Et aucun client Irlandais ne voudrait traiter avec vous.

\- Pardonnez moi mais je trouve ces vielles rancœurs entre « cousins » affligeantes !

\- Vous avez sûrement raison, mais vous ne changerez pas les Irlandais! Ma sœur s'est montrée bien plus ouverte d'esprit que les membres de notre propre famille. Et ce... O'Doherty n'est pas digne d'être des nôtres. Vous et vos proches méritez tous nos remerciements pour votre compassion envers Cordelia.

\- Et si c'est un irlandais qui achetait ces parts, est-ce que cela résoudrait le problème?

\- Peut-être, en partie du moins, car je crains que le gouffre financier soit conséquent et aucun investisseur, un tant soit peu intelligent, n'oserait placer son argent dans une aventure aussi hasardeuse.

\- Je vous trouve bien franc de me présenter aussi honnêtement le problème alors que je pourrais être le plus apte vous aider!

\- Et vous monsieur, je vous trouve bien prompt à nous proposer votre généreuse aide. Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous motive à ce point? Ou peut-être devrai-je vous demander quelles sont vos intentions envers ma sœur?

Il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son interlocuteur bien en face.

George fut pris au dépourvu par cette question. Quelles étaient ses intentions envers Cordelia? Il était tombé sous son charme dès leur rencontre, mais depuis le printemps il la savait ou plutôt la pensait fiancée, cela réduisait fortement la possibilité d'un rapprochement autre qu'une amitié. Cette nouvelle l'avait alors ébranlé et lui fit comprendre qu'il s'y était attaché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais toutes ses certitudes sont tombées en moins d'une heure avec leur dispute et le récit de la demoiselle. Il répondit:

\- En toute honnêteté, j'ignore si je suis en droit d'espérer quoique ce soit de Miss Cordelia, enfin... je veux dire Miss O'Brian. Quand bien même votre sœur le souhaiterait, est-ce que votre père accepterait de m'accorder sa main? Sincèrement? Moi, un « Sassenach » comme vous dites? Laissez-moi en douter! Si il ne veut point de mon argent pour sauver son entreprise, il accepterait encore moins que je lui ravisse de surcroît son unique fille!

Kendall hocha la tête pensivement. George continua:

\- Miss Cordelia est devenue pour moi une véritable amie et je m'inquiète avant tout pour sa réputation. Je ne peux l'imaginer entrer au couvent, elle y serait assurément malheureuse. Vous le savez autant que moi! Et son honneur et celui de sa famille semblent être les choses les plus importantes à ses yeux. Est-ce que rompre ses fiançailles avec un abjecte irlandais pour épouser un britannique les lui rendrait ?

George tenta de se calmer et reprit:

\- Votre père n'a pas dit à votre sœur qu'il avait séjourné ici et m'a annoncé qu'elle était fiancée des semaines avant qu'elle n'en soit informée elle-même !

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, n'est-ce pas là une preuve évidente qu'il souhaitait la garder à distance de moi?

\- Je m'étonne surtout qu'il ait attendu tout ce temps pour le lui annoncer à elle et de plus de le faire de cette manière, aussi abruptement par écrit. A moins que... quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'y ait poussé à le faire...

Kendall, marcha quelques pas sans prêter attention au magnifique parc qui les entourait.

\- Je constate, Mr Darcy que vous avez bien analysé le problème et que vous êtes bien plus concerné que vous n'osez le prétendre. Mais au moins notre intérêt à tous les deux est le même: celui de préserver Cordelia. Il lui tendit la main que George serra immédiatement.

* * *

* Sassenach veut dire Saxon en gaélique, c'est ainsi que les irlandais et les écossais appelaient les britanniques. Petit clin d'oeil à la série Outlander pour ceux qui connaissent.


	29. Visites et retrouvailles

_Bonjour à tous et toutes._

_Voici la suite et vous donne des nouvelles de plusieurs personnages. j'espère que cela continue à vous plaire._

_N'hésitez pas à me signaler vos avis, remarques et impressions._

_bonne lecture_

* * *

**Visites et retrouvailles**

Kendall resta quelques jours à Pemberley durant lesquels il réfléchit avec George et Felicity sur ce qu'il avait lieu de faire pour le bonheur de Cordelia. L'irlandais fut surpris de découvrir chez la maîtresse de maison tant de bon sens, d'aplomb et aussi de bienveillance envers sa sœur.

Des lettres furent très vite envoyées afin de rassurer succinctement la directrice du pensionnat de Leeds et le père O'Brain qui devait se morfondre seul à Belfast.

Kendall emprunta un jour une calèche des Darcy pour aller chercher Davina à Leeds et emporter toutes leurs affaires. Au lieu de se rendre directement en Irlande comme elle le pensait, il amena sa cousine terriblement angoissée à Pemberley afin d'y retrouver Cordelia. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes et Davina, qui avait été déjà si impressionnée à Londres, le fut bien plus encore en découvrant où séjournait sa cousine qu'elle croyait perdue.

George avait du mal à garder ses distances envers Miss Cordelia et profitait secrètement de chaque instant auprès d'elle avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement le domaine. Mais son frère n'était jamais loin et l'arrivée de leur jeune cousine ruina les efforts de George et combla les derniers instants de solitude de Cordelia. Ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de discuter seul à seule depuis leur querelle. Il ignorait si la demoiselle était restée sur ses positions et de son côte elle ignorait si il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout comme ce qu'il en pensait.

Leur bonne étoile fut Davina qui exprima innocemment le souhait de réentendre le duo piano et violoncelle de l'hiver dernier et d'en faire partager l'assemblée. Aussitôt, on pria les deux musiciens de se rendre dans la salle de musique et on apporta à la demoiselle l'instrument que Kendall avait amené de Leeds avec les bagages de sa sœur.

Au grand plaisir de George, Cordelia proposa une des partitions qu'il lui avait offertes à Londres. Ce qui pour lui augurait une réconciliation possible. L'émotion des deux jeunes gens au souvenir du précédent duo était à son paroxysme bien qu'ils essayaient mutuellement de le cacher. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient plus de dos mais de face ce qui ne facilitait pas leur concentration.

Les premières notes furent dissonantes et cela interpella Felicity. Elle savait que son frère n'aimait pas jouer en public mais il n'y avait autour d'eux que des proches et des gens bienveillants. L'origine de son trouble devait donc être autre et il ne lui fut pas difficile d'en trouver la cause.

Pendant ce temps à Matlock Castle, on préparait assidûment un très beau mariage. Et à Ayton Park, Mrs Bingley et sa cadette arrivaient de Netherfield pour officiellement soutenir Charline dans son confinement. Elles avaient fait la route depuis le Hertfordshire en compagnie de l'aimable voisin, Christopher Lucas, le fiancé et futur époux de Lady Helen.

Le jour suivant fut l'anniversaire de James et son épouse avait convié en secret les habitants de Pemberley à Ayton Park pour l'occasion. Lady Helen vint également depuis Matlock, tant pour prendre des nouvelles de Charline et James qui ne pouvaient être présents à son mariage que pour y retrouver son fiancé.

Charline fut heureuse de revoir Miss O'Brian et de constater qu'elle s'était bien rétablie. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à exprimer toute la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait envers cette gentille dame de l'avoir un soir accueillie et hébergée.

Felicity les regardait mais ne disait mot. Le moment et le lieu ne se prêtaient pas aux confidences et elle avait encore une petite pointe au cœur en voyant la mine réjouie bien que très fatiguée de son amie, une main caressant distraitement son ventre proéminent

Mrs Bingley fut fort désappointée d'apprendre que les deux jeunes femmes irlandaises et célibataires séjournaient actuellement à Pemberley et cela la mit dans une nervosité excessive à l'idée que l'une d'entre elles puisse ravir le jeune homme qui était destiné selon elle à sa propre fille.

La petite Miss Bingley ne connaissait rien des projets de sa mère aussi ce qui apporta de la distraction dans l'arrivée de ces visiteurs ce n'était pas George Darcy mais plutôt la jeune Davina Quinn avec qui elle passa un moment distrayant.

Elliot fut ravi de retrouver son meilleur ami de toujours, Christopher, qui allait rentrer avec eux à Pemberley pour y séjourner jusqu'à son mariage.

Tous firent la connaissance de Kendall qui avait de distrayantes anecdotes de ses voyages à raconter à qui voulait les entendre.

James se confia discrètement à son frère. Lui qui ne se plaignait jamais de rien, la présence de sa belle-mère excessive le pesait tout autant qu'à son épouse mais tous deux étaient bien trop avenants pour palier cet état de fait. Ils devaient donc supporter son babillage incessant et inintéressant ainsi que ses remarques désobligeantes bien qu'involontaires. Le tout épuisait Charline alors que le médecin lui fait prescrit plus de repos.

Les deux cousines Davina et Cordelia, furent enchantées de revoir Lady Helen et de rencontrer son futur époux dont elles avaient tant entendu parler chez Mrs Gardiner. Christopher fut, lui, surpris d'apprendre que son nom soit connu jusqu'en Irlande.

A la fin de la visite, les futurs mariés ajoutèrent les trois charmants irlandais à la liste des invités de leur mariage qui avait lieu dans deux jours. Kendall, hésita longuement avant d'accepter devant le regard implorant des demoiselles. Cela retardait encore davantage leur retour à Belfast et il leur fallait être rentrés à temps pour le mariage de leur propre cousine Mildred. Leur départ devait impérativement avoir lieu de lendemain de la réception.

* * *

Le lendemain, une surprise de taille survint à Pemberley en l'arrivée impromptue de Mr et Mrs Bennet, les parents d'Elliot, ainsi que leur cadet, Lysander.

\- Père, Mère? Si je m'attendais...

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous imposer notre présence, mon fils. Votre père a insisté... commença Mrs Bennet la mine contrite et fatiguée. Son mari la coupa :

\- Nous n'allions tout de même pas séjourner chez James avec cette insupportable Mrs Bingley alors que nous pouvons dormir à Pemberley ! Nous avons déjà bien assez de ses visites à Longbourn! Fit le Père d'un air entendu. Et puis vous l'avez entendu, le médecin de votre bru a exigé un stricte confinement!

\- Nous aurions tout aussi bien pu rejoindre les Lucas dans l'auberge de Lambton... hasarda Mrs Bennet.

Après avoir veillé à ce qu'on leur prépare des chambres et que leurs bagages y soient montés, Elliot apostropha sa mère pour avoir de plus amples explications.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de votre frère James m'informant de l'extrême lassitude de son épouse et je tenais à être présente pour la naissance comme je l'ai été pour Rosemary et votre frère Mark. Dit-elle, les yeux soudains un peu ternis par ce triste souvenir.

\- Lorsqu'il l'a su, votre père m'a fait une scène et a exigé de m'accompagner, ce qui dans un premier temps m'a surprise. Mais j'aurai dû me douter que son intérêt pour un tel voyage n'était pas pour l'arrivée de son petit-fils mais qu'il programmait de venir ici.

\- Et pour Lysander? Demanda Elliot, la voix un peu irritée.

\- Il a refusé de rester seul à Longbourn.

\- Mais il va avoir bientôt vingt ans ! Cessez donc de le traiter comme un enfant! N'a-t-il pas un travail?

\- Si, fit sa mère gênée, mais il semble que son patron ne voit pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'il s'absente quelques temps...

\- Balivernes!

\- Je serais volontiers resté à Longbourn si Mrs Hill y était encore pour s'occuper de moi. Fit Lysander, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il s'était approché d'eux silencieusement.

\- Mrs Hill vous a quitté, mère? Demanda Elliot.

C'est son frère qui répondit:

\- Non, mère à décidé de se passer de ses services! Comme de bien d'autres choses d'ailleurs...

\- Lysander, veuillez vous taire! Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous plaindre! Votre frère et son épouse nous reçoivent bien aimablement à l'improviste...

\- Il peuvent bien faire cela pour nous, mère!

\- Lysander! S'exclamèrent de concert Elliot et sa mère.

Felicity arrivait près d'eux en compagnie des deux demoiselles qu'elle souhaitait présenter aux nouveaux venus, ce qui eut pour effet l'interruption instantanée de cet échange houleux.

Plus tard dans la journée, Elliot questionna en privé Lysander qui lui expliqua que le confort de vie s'était fortement dégradé dans la maison familiale et que leur mère avait réduit bon nombre de dépenses. Il se plaignit de ne point manger de viande quotidiennement et que la maison manquait cruellement d'être rafraîchie et mise au goût du jour. Lysander ne semblait pas se rendre compte des sacrifices qu'endurait leur mère et ne voyait que la perte progressive de son propre confort. Elliot n'appréciait pas le ton lascif et geignard de son frère.

\- Et que faites-vous pour aider nos parents? Contribuez-vous financièrement ou les aidez-vous dans certaines tâches comme James, Mark et moi le faisions lorsque nous y habitions encore?

\- C'est vous qui me dites cela? Alors que vous et James habitez dans des châteaux remplis de domestiques? Quelle ironie! Vos mariages ont ruiné nos parents mais avez-vous un instant pensé à les aider? Ne me traitez pas d'égoïste alors que vous en êtes un vous même! Regardez où vous vivez!

Cette phrase choqua profondément Elliot d'autant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il y avait une pointe de vérité.

\- Lysander, tout ceci ne m'appartient pas, ni même à mon épouse mais à George Darcy! Je travaille jour après jour à seconder ma femme mais je n'ai point de salaire! Et sachez que mère ne m'a jamais informé de vos déboires.

\- Elliot, avez-vous déjà entendu mère se plaindre? Fit Lysander en soupirant d'exaspération.

\- Certes, non... en effet. Mais vous-même? Vous ne m'avez également point informé de cette situation! J'aurai alors pu essayer d'y remédier...

\- Moi? Vous écrire? Et m'auriez-vous pris au sérieux? Vous aviez l'air bien trop préoccupé à voyager avec votre épouse et vous amuser à Londres cet été avec Kyle. Fit-il jaloux.

Elliot était abasourdi de réaliser combien il avait manqué de discernement et de clairvoyance. Il avait été tellement pris ces derniers mois par sa nouvelle vie qu'il en avait éclipsé ses propres parents. Il devait avertir James et ensemble parer aux problèmes les plus urgents. Pour cela il aura besoin d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son épouse sur un sujet qu'il avait jusqu'à présent patiemment évité: celui de l'argent.


	30. Le fumoir

_Certains chapitres sont plus grands que d'autres, selon l'avancée de l'histoire._

_J'espère que cela continue à vous plaire._

* * *

**Le fumoir**

Le soir, veille du mariage de Christopher et Helen, les hommes s'étaient retranchés dans le fumoir autour d'un verre. C'était l'antre des hommes à Pemberley. La pièce dont les murs étaient habillés de bois sombre, sentait la cire d'abeille, le tabac froid, l'alcool et le cuir des profonds fauteuils. Mr Bennet Père, pareil à lui-même exigea le meilleur des scotchs de la cave de Pemberley, prit un journal et se cala en silence dans un de ces fauteuils.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Elliot taquinait son ami sur son mariage imminent et lui parlait des joies d'avoir à ses côtés une épouse aimante et assortie à son caractère. Christopher avait probablement un peu trop abusé de brandy afin d'endiguer l'excitation et l'anxiété qui commençaient à le tirailler à l'approche du grand jour. Cela le rendait par la même occasion bien plus bavard et plus extraverti qu'à l'accoutumée.

Alors que la conversation sur les épouses commençait à lasser Lysander et que George se sentait attristé de n'avoir rien à en dire, Christopher apostropha l'irlandais avec un sourire un peu idiot.

\- Et vous Mr O'Brian, pourquoi n'êtes-vous point marié? Vous êtes bel homme, visiblement instruit et avez une situation...

\- C'est un homme de la mer, une femme à chaque port! S'exclama Lysander avec un sourire narquois, soudain éveillé à l'idée d'une discussion sur un sujet plus pimenté que le bien-être conjugal.

\- Détrompez-vous Mr Bennet, fit Kendall en arrêtant de regarder son verre pour son impertinent interlocuteur. Je suis pas ce genre d'homme. Mon cœur est prit.

Il termina sa phrase avec un soupir en regardant à nouveau le liquide ambré tourner dans son verre.

\- Voilà qui est merveilleux! S'exclama vivement le futur marié. Votre dulcinée habite t-elle l'Irlande? Que vous devez être pressé de la revoir!

Elliot n'osa pas interrompre son ami si joyeux mais l'attitude de Kendall n'affichait pas la même allégresse et il se doutait que la vie sur les mers ne devait pas faciliter l'attachement.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr de la revoir un jour, Mr Lucas. Soupira l'irlandais de plus en plus abattu.

George se redressa et prit soudain conscience que l'homme qu'il croyait être, dans une certaine mesure, un obstacle pour épouser celle qu'il aimait, était lui-même empêché de faire de même. Cela aiguisa sa curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous entrave, Mr O'Brian? La famille de la demoiselle?

\- Ou la demoiselle elle-même, ironisa Lysander.

\- Lysander ! Rouspeta Elliot.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Kendall en regardant George dans les yeux tout en ignorant l'impolitesse du cadet des Bennet. Son père et elle n'attendent même que cela!

Il but lentement une petite gorgée et posa son verre sur un guéridon tout proche. Il se cala dans son siège et continua son récit devant les hommes prêts à l'écouter. Même Mr Bennet Père avait abaissé son journal.

\- C'est la distance qui nous sépare qui est notre plus grand malheur. L'élue de mon cœur se prénomme Ananya ce qui signifie l'inestimable et elle habite avec son père à Bombay.

\- Ça c'est dans les Indes orientales ! J'apprends les colonies à mes élèves, fit fièrement Christopher la voix éraillée en pointant son doigt hésitant vers le plafond.

\- Exactement. Dans les Indes britanniques sourit tristement Kendall à l'enthousiasme de cet homme attachant. Ananya est la plus belle des femmes que je n'ai jamais vu. Son père est un riche homme d'affaire indien et sa mère est écossaise. Elle a suivi son enseignement dans un établissement pour les jeunes ladies européennes expatriées. C'est pourquoi elle est particulièrement instruite. Elle parle quatre langues.

Un silence se fit, interrompu soudainement par la voix envinée de Christopher.

\- On va vous aider! Vous allez retrouver votre princesse !

\- Vous, Mr Lucas? Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre? Ricana Mr Bennet Père derrière son journal aussitôt relevé.

Elliot se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'inviter à aller se coucher.

\- Mon ami, votre mariage est dans quelques heures et je pense qu'il serait bien temps...

\- Mon mariage! Oui, mon futur beau-frère Lord Matlock a de nombreuses connaissances qui pourront vous aider! Certains seront là demain!

Elliot interrogea George du regard. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement.

\- Mais bien sûr! Mon cousin ! Le club qu'il fréquente comporte certes quelques ducs et lords mais également bon nombre de riches entrepreneurs et manufacturiers. Certains d'entre eux auraient peut-être besoin de vos services!

Cette idée amena une autre à Elliot :

\- Je me souviens qu'à Londres pendant la saison le bruit courait que, par ordre de la reine, on avait réquisitionné de nombreux navires battant pavillon britannique pour rapatrier tous nos braves soldats qui ont vaillamment battu l'empereur Bonaparte à Waterloo. Cela fait un grand nombre de rescapés et de blessés. Et beaucoup de navires qui ne sont point sur les mers.

Kendall salua cordialement les messieurs qui quittaient maintenant le fumoir pour se rendre soit auprès de leurs épouses ou de leur lit. L'irlandais resta un instant pensif auprès de George dans la pièce devenue calme.

\- Encore merci Mr Darcy, à vous et à vos amis, de vouloir m'aider mais quand bien même j'arriverai à charger un bateau entier pour les Indes et retrouverai ma chère Ananya pour l'épouser, tout ne serait pas réglé. Certes, cela renflouerait une partie des dettes de mon père mais ne résoudrait pas la situation de son associé ni de ma sœur. Sans compter que...

\- Que? Fit George pour l'insister à continuer.

\- Que mon père n'accepterait jamais mon mariage.

\- Mais vous êtes un homme ! En quoi votre père pourrait intervenir?

\- Si je pars à Bombay ce serait pour y rester or il exigera que son bateau revienne.

\- Ah. Et n'avez-vous pas un second à qui vous pourriez confier cette mission?

\- Mon fidèle second connaît parfaitement les embûches de cette voie et il a acquit une certaine expérience en matière de navigation mais son caractère et son rapport avec les marins ne sont pas des plus adéquats. De plus mon père ne tolèrerait jamais qu'il ramène seul son navire surtout si il est chargé également au retour.


	31. Un mariage à Matlock

_Hello,_

_voici un très long chapitre que je n'ai pas eu le coeur de scinder._

_La suite prendra peut être un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. Veuillez m'en excuser d'avance._

* * *

**Un mariage à Matlock**

Le château familial des Matlock revivait. Cette demeure de pierres jaunes, moins grande que Pemberley mais tout de même impressionnante, était entourée d'une large plaine à l'avant et de bois à l'arrière.

Quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour faire oublier la peine d'avoir perdu ses anciens maîtres si brutalement, il y a de cela presque deux ans? Les domestiques étaient en pleine effervescence. Les hôtes, Lord et Milady Matlock, semblaient eux impassibles et flegmatiques, tels que leur rang le demandait.

Felicity avait tenu à arriver plus tôt afin d'aider Helen à se préparer. La future mariée resplendissait et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait épouser un homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Felicity avait du mal à la garder immobile alors qu'elle attachait sa parure de perles à son cou.

\- Helen, je vous en prie, tenez-vous tranquille!

La future mariée la regarda à travers le miroir de sa coiffeuse, une moue boudeuse sur son visage comme de celles qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Felicity lui sourit.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de votre propre mariage, Felicity ? Charline et moi n'arrivions pas à vous maintenir en place! Vous ne mangiez plus et votre nervosité devenait contagieuse.

Felicity sourit à nouveau à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- Je m'en souviens parfaitement et vous m'avez sermonnée que mes traits tirés et ma mine blafarde feraient fuir mon fiancé! Voyez qu'il n'en a rien été! En effet et j'en suis bien heureuse !

Felicity prit la main de sa cousine.

\- Tout comme Elliot et moi sommes heureux pour vous deux. Mais maintenant laissez-moi vous remettre vos épingles sinon votre beau chignon ne tiendra pas une heure!

La cérémonie fut belle et rien ne pouvait ôter la bonne humeur et les sourires accrochés sur les visages d'Helen et de Christopher.

Le repas familial qui suivit fut frugal mais aussi émouvant notamment lorsque le cousin Lord Andrew prit la parole à table.

\- Au nom de la famille, je tiens à accueillir personnellement notre nouveau cousin, Mr Christopher Lucas. Grâce à votre amabilité et votre patience, vous avez réussi à redonner la joie de vivre à notre très chère cousine Helen. Je retrouve enfin ce torrent de feu qui m'apportait sa bonne humeur chaque année à Rosings. Je lève mon verre à ce jour béni où les Bennet vinrent aider leur frère à s'installer à Hunsford car depuis nos vies ont complètement changé!

Il tendit son verre à l'attention des jeunes mariés.

\- À Mr et Mrs Lucas!

Tous firent de même. Il sourit discrètement en pensant à Kyle qui n'avait put être présent puis se tourna vers Elliot et Felicity. Ceux-ci lui tendirent eux aussi leur verre avec un petit rictus au souvenir pas si heureux mais combien mémorable de ce séjour dans le Kent durant lequel Felicity avait fait sa surprenante déclaration ainsi que la lettre qui suivit. Cette fameuse lettre qui changea à jamais le regard Elliot pour Miss Darcy.

Puis vint le moment de laisser les jeunes mariés partir pour leur voyage de noce. Elliot serra vigoureusement la main de son ami, lui signifiant ainsi combien il partageait son bonheur. La nouvelle Mrs Lucas étreignit Felicity la larme à l'œil. Ils firent ensuite leurs adieux au reste de la famille venu sur le perron et prirent place dans leur voiture.

Le bal battait son plein et Kendall avait fort à faire entre chaperonner sa sœur et sa cousine toutes deux très demandées, accorder quelques danses à certaines dames par politesse tout en essayant de rencontrer les messieurs que le Lord Matlock lui avait recommandés. Bon nombres de cartes de visite furent échangées ainsi que des notes prises sur un petit calepin qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

George profita de l'inattention du chaperon pour s'approcher de Cordelia et lui réclamer la danse promise au début du bal. C'est avec un sourire sincère et une gracieuse révérence qu'elle accepta qu'il l'accompagne au centre de la salle. Le couple se mouvait avec aisance et dans leur yeux brillait une lueur difficile à cacher. Pour peu, ils éclipsaient les autres danseurs tant ils semblaient à cet instant très assortis.

\- Vous êtes toute en beauté ce soir. Tenta George pour briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

\- Oh, merci. Vous êtes vous même très élégant.

\- La fête vous plait-elle?

\- Oui beaucoup! C'est fort différent des cérémonies irlandaises mais c'est très plaisant.

\- Miss Cordelia, pourrai-je vous demander une faveur?

\- Laquelle Monsieur Darcy?

\- Celle de m'accorder une entrevue ce soir.

\- Je vous l'accorde Monsieur Darcy fit-elle en rosissant.

Puis, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, le reste de la danse se termina sans un mot.

Cordelia avait rejoint Davina sur le bord de la piste. Cette dernière s'extasiait de tout et voulait partager son enthousiasme avec sa cousine. Lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle, Cordelia s'adressa à Davina en regardant Kendall :

-;N'aviez-vous pas demandé à mon frère de danser avec vous ce soir?

Davina jeta un œil derrière sa cousine puis s'exclama avec un air un peu faux.

\- Oh oui bien sûr! Je m'en vais de ce pas lui demander! Et elle partit en trottinant.

George sortit le premier de la salle, il connaissait bien le château Matlock aussi choisit-il de se rendre dans un petit salon qu'il savait désert. Cordelia le suivit à distance, un peu nerveuse. Dans le salon à peine éclairé par deux candélabres, elle s'assit sur le bord d'un sofa et regarda le jeune homme avec ses yeux d'émeraude d'un air interrogateur.

\- Vous vouliez me parler?

\- Oui Miss. Je souhaitais avant tout savoir si vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi. Nous n'avons plus eu l'occasion d'en reparler et je ne voudrais pas que nous nous quittions fâchés.

\- Oh non, Monsieur Darcy. Vos explications ont été des plus claires et je comprend mieux maintenant ce qui vous a motivé à me cacher qui vous étiez. Je suis désolée de m'être tourmentée ainsi contre vous. Votre famille s'est montrée si avenante avec moi et mes proches. Je serais bien ingrate de continuer à vous en vouloir.

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagé.

\- Cependant... je reste encore un peu vexée que vous ne m'ayez pas fait confiance. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je sais, et je m'en veux pour cela. J'espère que j'aurai un jour l'occasion de me faire pardonner.

\- Est-ce dont vous vouliez m'entretenir, Monsieur?

\- George. Appelez-moi George, s'il vous plaît. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le même sofa. Et non, ce n'est pas tout.

\- Oh!... Bien, ...George. Elle le scruta et découvrit chez lui des signes de tristesse et d'angoisse, ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- Demain vous repartez pour l'Irlande. Vous allez beaucoup manquer... aux habitants de Pemberley.

\- Oh, je serai bien triste également de tous vous quitter.

\- Il est probable que je ne vous verrais plus, Miss Cordelia.

\- J'en ai conscience,... George. Mais je ne peux rien contre cet état de fait. Mon devoir et mon père l'exigent.

\- Je le sais que trop. C'est d'ailleurs pour ces deux raisons que je n'ai toujours pas osé.

\- Osé? Fit Cordelia intrigée.

\- Oui, osé vous poser une question qui me taraude depuis longtemps et je n'aurai de repos si vous repartez sans me répondre.

\- Je comprends. Je suppose que vous souhaitez savoir ce qui m'est arrivé juste avant de venir chez vous.

\- Non, Miss Cordelia. Vous méritez aucun mensonges, même par omission, aussi je dois vous avouer que je sais maintenant ce qui vous est arrivé. J'ai tout entendu. Fît-il penaud.

\- Mon dieu! Que devez-vous penser de moi à présent? S'écria-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Que du bien, Miss Cordelia, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous avez agit admirablement et avec courage.

\- Si mon père pouvait dire de même!

\- Votre père s'inquiète sûrement beaucoup pour vous et sera heureux de vous retrouver saine et sauve.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il a ma vie et mon avenir entre ses mains, dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

Il prit ses mains gantées dans les siennes. Surprise, elle le laissa faire.

\- Miss Cordelia, répondez-moi honnêtement. Si ce n'était pas le cas, si votre père n'avait pas comme projet de vous marier à un irlandais... auriez-vous accepté que je vous... courtise?

Cordelia, leva la tête et regarda dans le vide droit devant elle. Avait-elle bien entendu? Devant le silence inquiétant de la demoiselle, George perdait encore plus de son assurance. L'avait-il choquée?

\- Miss Cordelia, je vous en prie, dites-moi. Même si vos mots doivent me blesser, dites-moi la vérité.

\- Comment pouvez-vous demander une telle chose à une jeune femme qui a perdu son honneur? Dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Vous êtes Mr Darcy, futur propriétaire d'un immense domaine, pourquoi vous compromettre avec une personne comme moi?

\- Parce que mes sentiments pour vous n'ont fait que grandir, Miss Cordelia, et je n'ai aucune honte à vous avouer que mon cœur et mon esprit vous appartiennent.

Ça y était, George avait enfin prit le temps et saisi une opportunité pour lui avouer ce qui le tenaillait depuis longtemps. C'était un doux mélange de soulagement, de joie et de tristesse, d'appréhension d'être éconduit et d'anxiété face à un avenir plus qu'incertain.

Cordelia qui avait retenu inconsciemment sa respiration durant la déclaration de son prétendant, soupira péniblement.

\- A quoi bon vous répondre puisque cela ne pourra jamais être?

Elle se défit du contact agréable de ses mains pour enfouir sa tête dans les siennes.

\- Je ne peux vous laisser repartir sans réponse. Il me faut savoir, comprenez-vous? Même si cela risque de me briser, osa George.

\- Je le suis déjà, brisée, confia-t-elle enfin. Jamais, je ne m'étais imaginée devoir vous avouer un jour mes sentiments. Cela ne m'est pas permis mais puisque vous insistez pour le savoir sachez qu'ils sont réciproques. Je ne vous connaissais pas depuis longtemps que vous m'attiriez déjà par votre singularité et votre gentillesse. Et c'est quand vous quittâtes Belfast cet hiver que je compris combien vous comptiez déjà pour moi et à quel point vous aviez pris possession de mon cœur.

\- Oh, ma belle Cordelia. Est-ce donc vrai? Votre aveu me remplit d'une immense joie de me savoir aimé de vous mais c'est également un profond déchirement de ne pouvoir vous combler. Merci de vous êtes confié à moi, Cordelia.

\- Nous voilà maintenant bien avancés d'en avoir trop dit et trop apprit! Je vais rejoindre mon île natale en sachant dorénavant tout ce que j'aurai pu avoir et que je n'aurai jamais.

George reprit la main de Cordelia dans la sienne pour tenter de la consoler.

\- Non Cordelia, gardez la foi. Continuez à me faire confiance. On trouvera un moyen, j'irai parler à votre père, laissez-moi le temps de trouver une solution. Pourriez-vous m'attendre, mon tendre amour?

\- Vous savez que cela ne dépend pas de moi, George. Nous venons de deux mondes différents et nous ne sommes même pas encore majeurs! Je me réserverai à vous tant que le pourrais mais je ne peux vous promettre plus.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, mon adorable Cordelia, fit-il en frôlant du bout des doigts la joue de la demoiselle.

Lorsque Cordelia, le regard hagard, sortit de la pièce sans trop savoir où elle allait elle tomba nez à nez sur Davina qui la cherchait. La musique s'était tue et il régnait dans la demeure un silence troublant. Encore sous le choc de l'entrevue qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle se laissa guider par sa cousine jusqu'à la salle de bal.

Dans la grande pièce, les danseurs s'étaient arrêtés et tous les regards se tournaient vers Lord Matlock, debout une lettre à la main qu'il venait visiblement de recevoir en express.

\- ... Et cette missive en provenance de Ayton Park nous annonce que Mr James Bennet et son épouse viennent d'avoir un fils! La mère et l'enfant se portent bien!

Cette nouvelle fut acclamée par des cris de joies et des applaudissements de la part de ceux qui les connaissaient. La naissance d'un premier fils est toujours une fête et celle-ci s'ajoutait au mariage du jour.

Lors de l'annonce, Felicity avait serré le bras de son époux, par surprise, par joie et peut-être aussi un peu par mélancolie. Elliot la regarda de biais afin de voir si elle supportait le choc mais un petit sourire et un signe de tête lui fit comprendre que la digne Felicity saurait se tenir en société même si son cœur s'emballait dans sa frêle poitrine. Ils accueillirent avec amabilité les félicitations et les messages de bonheur à transmettre à James et Charline.

Personne ne prêta attention à George qui entrait discrètement à cet instant dans la salle. Il comprit vite la raison de l'arrêt des danses et se rendit lui aussi auprès de sa sœur.

Cette nouvelle et les effusions qui suivirent mirent fin au bal et les invités commencèrent à partir. Cordelia évita à tout prix de croiser le regard de George de peur que ses émotions ne la trahissent en public. Elle suivit son frère et sa cousine docilement jusqu'à la calèche qui devait les ramener à Pemberley. Elle saisit distraitement la main qu'on lui tendait pour l'aider à monter. C'était la main de George et rien que ce contact à travers leurs gants leur fit à tous deux comme une onde de chaleur dans leur corps.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


	32. Adieux

_Hello! Il est possible que je ne puisse vous envoyer de nouveaux chapitres d'ici une quinzaine donc voici deux petits chapitres d'affilée._

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Adieux**

Malgré la courte nuit, George se leva de bonne heure afin de ne pas rater le départ des Irlandais. Le premier à le rejoindre à la table du déjeuner fut Kendall. George en profita pour lui demander si les présentations de la veille auprès des connaissances du Lord avaient porté leurs fruits.

\- J'ai, ma foi, maintenant un carnet bien rempli. Reste à voir ce que cela donnera. Toutes ces choses que vous avez fait pour nous Mr Darcy, vous et votre famille! Vous avez hébergé ma sœur et lui avez redonné sa dignité, vous avez invité ma cousine et moi-même à séjourner ici et vous me donnez l'occasion de... et bien... disons de peut-être sauver l'entreprise de mon père en me donnant la possibilité de retrouver la femme que j'aime! Nous vous sommes amplement redevables. Aussi si il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour vous...

\- Vous savez que nous n'avons rien fait dans ce but. Mais à y réfléchir... il y a bien une faveur que j'aimerai cependant vous demander... maintenant que vous me le proposez. Pourriez-vous me tenir au courant des affaires de votre père et de ce que devient son associé? J'aimerai savoir également si vous arriverez à vos fins.

\- Est-ce tout? Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas aussi avoir des nouvelles de ma sœur? Fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Certes, je ne peux vous cacher que cela m'apporterait beaucoup de satisfaction de la savoir bien arrivée et que sa situation... se stabilise.

\- Je vois... fit Kendall. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire pour vous, Mr Darcy. Je vous promet donc de correspondre avec vous dès que j'aurai le temps nécessaire.

Puis vint le temps des adieux. Felicity, Elliot et Lysander s'étaient joints à George devant le perron. Cordelia promit à Felicity de lui écrire et Lysander partagea quelques mots avec Davina. Le jeune Darcy, lui, tentait de cacher sa fébrilité du moment par des airs polis et distants. Il repoussa d'un geste de la main les ultimes remerciements de Kendall.

Au moment de se dire au-revoir Cordelia s'approcha de lui en n'osant le regarder. C'est alors qu'il saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres en un baise-main bien trop appuyé et familier par rapport à ce que n'exigeait les convenances. C'est avec la voix émue qu'il lui souhaita bon voyage. Elle ne pu lui répondre que par un timide merci et une rapide révérence mais lorsqu'elle releva ses magnifiques yeux humides vers lui il put y lire un mélange d'amour, de tendresse et de regrets.

George resta un moment en haut des marches à regarder l'attelage s'éloigner dans l'allée bordée d'arbres centenaires. Dans la calèche, deux yeux embués n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de l'entrée de la magnifique demeure qui rapetissait à vue d'œil et surtout de son jeune propriétaire.

\- C'est bien dommage que les demoiselles aient dû partir si vite, n'est-ce pas Mr Darcy?

La question abrupte de Lysander fit sursauter George, alors perdu dans ses pensées.

\- En effet, répondit-il la voix rauque en se retournant pour pénétrer dans le hall.

\- Il est plus qu'évident que cette fille aux yeux verts est à votre goût mais pour ma part je trouve sa cousine Davina particulièrement fraîche et délicieuse!

\- Quand diable mûrirez-vous Mr Bennet? Ces demoiselles ne sont pas des fruits juteux que vous pouvez cueillir à votre guise! Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser j'ai à faire.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloignât à grandes enjambées loin de son interlocuteur indésirable.


	33. Bienvenue

**Bienvenue**

Le lendemain, Felicity et Elliot se rendirent à Ayton Park afin de féliciter les heureux jeunes parents. Felicity avait apporté un trousseau contenant les incontournables présents que l'on offre à cette occasion: quelques linges, des mouchoirs brodés, un bonnet d'enfant et un hochet en argent. Elle avait profité de ses emplettes à Lambton pour préparer un autre trousseau, plus simple, plus fonctionnel mais aussi mieux garni à l'attention de Judy qui avait déjà dû enfanter dans sa ferme et le fit livrer à Brady Farm.

A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil de l'entrée que des cris se firent entendre provenant de l'étage. James qui était venu les accueillir en souriant se figea. Une des voix était sans nul doute celle de Mrs Bennet, cette femme d'ordinaire si calme et si discrète était restée au domaine depuis le travail de Charline.

James gravit les marches de l'escalier central à toutes jambes suivi de près par les nouveaux venus. Ils découvrirent sur le palier Mrs Bennet et Mrs Bingley toutes deux en proie à une violente dispute devant des domestiques ébahis et impuissants.

\- Ma fille est une dame du monde ! S'époumonait Mrs Bingley rouge de colère.

\- Mrs Bingley! Je vous rappelle que je suis une lady et cela ne m'a pas empêché de nourrir mes cinq garçons!

\- Je refuse que la beauté de ma fille soit ternie et j'exige ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle! Cingla Mrs Bingley.

James, en bon maître des lieux, tentait de s'interposer et de calmer les deux matrones. Il s'approcha de sa belle-mère les mains devant lui en signe de paix pendant que son frère Elliot faisait de même avec sa mère.

\- Voyez mes fils, ne sont-ils pas en pleine santé et vigoureux ? Continuait Mrs Bennet en reculant face à Elliot qui tentait de la calmer.

La sage femme semblait perdue, le nouveau né geignant dans ses bras. Poussée par un instinct qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Felicity s'empressa de prendre le nourrisson affolé. Elle le berça, lui parla doucement et se rendit au plus vite au chevet de son amie que les cris avaient dû alerter.

La pauvre Charline était en larmes et de voir arriver son bébé au bras de Felicity lui apporta tout le baume dont elle avait justement besoin.

Lorsque le calme fut revenu dans la maison, Charline qui cajolait son enfant dans ses bras réconfortants expliqua avec émotion la raison de cette discorde.

\- Oh Felicity, comme je suis heureuse de votre visite. Pardonnez cette ambiance des plus exécrables. Que j'aurai aimé que vous n'en soyez pas témoin!

\- Que se passe-t-il Charline? Je n'ai jamais cru voir un jour Mrs Bennet se mettre dans cet état.

\- Ma mère me considère maintenant comme une femme de haut rang et exige que nous éduquions nos enfants comme dans le beau monde. Mais la mère de James et d'Elliot a vu que j'étais malheureuse de devoir me séparer de mon fils et de le confier à la nourrice que mère a engagé.

\- Vous souhaitez le nourrir vous-même ?

\- Je vous avoue que je n'avais pas d'idée sur la question et me suis fiée entièrement à l'expérience de ma mère. Elle a nourri et élevé six enfants après tout! Mais voilà que mère a décidé, sans notre accord, de faire autrement pour moi-même qu'elle ne l'a fait pour elle. Elle pense que la situation financière de Père, mon éducation au pensionnat et mon amitié avec vous font de moi une personne supérieure.

\- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Dès que mon fils est loin de moi ou que je l'entends pleurer dans la nursery, mon cœur se serre, Felicity. Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer. C'est comme un manque, un vide qui m'oppresse.

\- Je n'ai point de compétence en la matière à faire valoir mais le seul conseil que je me permettrai de vous prodiguer, chère Charline, est de faire ce qui vous semble juste et bon pour vous et votre enfant. Qu'en pense James?

\- Oh vous savez, il s'agit là de préoccupations toutes féminines. Je doute que cela le concerne.

\- Détrompez-vous, James est le premier à avoir accouru et tente en ce moment de calmer votre mère. Il a vos intérêts très à cœur et sera prêt à vous épauler peu importe la décision que vous prendrez.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de son amie, James entra à cet instant dans la chambre de son épouse, la mine contrite. Il prit des nouvelles de la mère et de l'enfant. Les voyant tous deux apaisés, il demanda si il pouvait introduire Elliot qui attendait dans le couloir.

Felicity, prit à nouveau l'enfant dans ses bras pour laisser son amie se redresser dans son lit et mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue afin d'être plus présentable.

Le bébé avait la peau pâle et quelques boucles blondes identiques à celles de sa mère, ses yeux avaient encore une couleur indéfinissable mais tendaient vers le bleu ou le gris. Il dégageait de ce petit être si fragile une grande sérénité et confiance en la vie qui ne dénotait pas du caractère de ses parents.

Lorsqu'Elliot entra, penaud, il vit Felicity regarder avec beaucoup de tendresse ce petit bonhomme qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il se rappela qu'il l'avait déjà surprise dans cette situation il y a un peu plus d'un an. C'était alors sa filleule que Felicity portait, la frêle Emily qui ne vécu pas longtemps.

Après les salutations et les excuses d'usages, Charline regarda son époux qui prit alors la parole.

\- Mon cher frère, nous avons une requête à vous soumettre. Accepteriez-vous de devenir le parrain de notre petit Henry?

Surpris et heureux de la confiance de son frère, il accepta avec enthousiasme. Felicity confia alors le filleul à son parrain qui ne savait comment le tenir, gauche et peu sûr de lui sous les rires de l'assemblée. La jeune sœur de Charline avait quitté la chambre de sa mère enfin calmée pour les rejoindre, intimidée. Les jeunes parents l'avaient choisi pour devenir la marraine d'Henry.

Charline, que les émotions et l'allaitement avait fatigué, s'était assoupie. Alors que les hommes étaient descendus fêter la naissance autour d'un brandy, Felicity profitait de cette accalmie pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le petit Henry qui la fixait avec intensité, blotti douillettement dans ses bras. Elle était si absorbée par cette conversation silencieuse qu'elle ne remarqua pas Mrs Bennet entrer dans la nursery. Cette dernière était touchée de voir ce doux tableau et regrettait presque de surprendre cet échange affectueux entre sa bru et son petit fils.

Lorsque Felicity releva la tête, Mrs Bennet fut étonnée de voir dans ses yeux de la tristesse et s'assit auprès d'elle pleine de compassion.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement impardonnable de tout à l'heure, Felicity. Je me suis laissé emportée par mes émotions, peut être accentuées par la fatigue. Je vous ai montré une bien triste image de moi.

\- Ne vous excusez pas Mrs Bennet, vous avez dit et fait ce qu'il vous semblait bon pour Charline.

Elle se leva, déposa doucement l'enfant dans son couffin et continua:

\- James et Charline ont parlé à Mrs Bingley. Il faudra un peu de temps pour que les choses se tassent. La nourrice restera quelques jours afin de voir si tout se passe bien puis elle rentrera chez elle.

\- Je suis confuse.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Vous avez vécu des heures épuisantes et si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez revenir avec nous à Pemberley.

\- Je pense en effet que ce serait une sage décision de laisser les jeunes parents entre eux et de rejoindre mon mari et Lysander.

\- Et laisser Mrs Bingley se remettre de ses pauvres nerfs! Taquina Felicity.


	34. Complicité maternelle

_Bon, comme je suis en période boulimique d'écriture, voici un nouveau chapitre._

_Ne vous emballez pas, il est fort probable que la cadence diminue les deux prochaines semaines. Mais tranquilisez-vouz je terminerai un jour cette fanficyion!_

_A Jane, merci pour tes petits mots qui me motivent et me rassurent._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous appréciez certains chapitres ou non et pourquoi. Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer et vous faire plaisir. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas l'histoire trop longue ou ennuyeuse._

* * *

**Complicité maternelle**

Octobre arrivait doucement et le départ de Mr et Mrs Bennet et leur cadet s'annonçait. Le couple de Pemberley avait décidé qu'ils les accompagneraient afin qu'Elliot puisse aider un peu ses parents au domaine. Et Felicity y voyait l'occasion de se changer les idées.

Les mannes presque toutes remplies, les deux dames de plus en plus complices se promenaient une dernière fois dans le parc de Pemberley emmitouflées dans leurs châles.

\- Je dois vous dire que la femme de chambre que vous m'avez si gentiment assignée durant notre séjour fut des plus agréable.

\- Vraiment? Je vous avoue que lors à votre arrivée nous avons dû improviser. Nos deux autres femmes de chambres étaient en déplacement dans leur famille. Zoie est arrivée il y a peu au domaine et je ne la connais pas encore bien.

\- Elle m'a confié que sa sœur habite Meryton et elle a vécu un peu dans le Hertfordshire.

\- Je l'ignorais.

Cette promenade était surtout pour Mrs Bennet un prétexte pour discuter dans l'intimité avec sa jolie bru. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce regard triste dans la nursery.

\- Felicity, allez-vous bien mon enfant? Je vous vois mélancolique depuis la naissance du petit Henry et je vous ai vu tressaillir lorsque je vous ai fait part du contenu la lettre de Mark qui annonçait que Rosemary attendait famille.

\- Cela passera Mrs Bennet. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- Avez-vous des doutes quant à vos compétences à devenir mère? Car je peux vous dire que je vous ai observée avec le petit Henry et vous avez en vous toutes les ressources nécessaires.

\- Je doute moins de mes compétences à être une bonne mère qu'à en devenir une un jour, avoua-t-elle le cœur lourd.

Mrs Bennet s'arrêta ce qui obligea sa compagne à en faire autant.

\- Oh, Felicity. Auriez-vous perdu un enfant? La belle-mère prit les deux mains de sa belle-fille. Felicity opina de la tête.

\- Je compatis, ma fille mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pourriez plus en avoir. Je suis moi-même passée par là comme bon nombre de femmes avant nous. C'est le lot de beaucoup d'épouses. Voyez que cela ne m'a point empêchée d'avoir cinq enfants en pleine santé! Ne perdez pas courage. Vous êtes jeune et avez un mari qui vous aime éperdument. Il faut juste être patiente.

Les deux dames s'éteignirent et cette embrassade toute maternelle adoucit l'humeur de Felicity et lui apporta un nouvel espoir.

Le soir, devant la coiffeuse de la chambre, Lucy peignait les cheveux de sa maîtresse pendant que celle-ci l'interrogeait sur Zoie.

\- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance dans ses derniers emplois, Madame. La famille chez qui elle travaillait est partie vivre à l'étranger, ensuite elle a été engagée chez une vielle personne qui est décédé peu de temps après.

\- Est-elle heureuse de travailler à Pemberley ?

\- Qui ne le serait pas Madame? Mais sa sœur est toute la famille qui lui reste.

\- N'a t'elle aucun attachement dans le Derbyshire?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, Madame.

On toqua trois coup sec à la porte communicante et Elliot vêtu de sa robe de chambre entra. Felicity remercia Lucy en souriant celle-ci fit une rapide révérence avant le laisser les tourtereaux seuls.

Elliot était soulagé de voir enfin un sourire sur le visage de sa femme qui depuis le mois d'août était devenu beaucoup plus grave.

\- On dirait que ma jolie femme a quelque chose en tête!

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, mon cher mari, mais ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois!  
Curieux, Elliot chercha à en savoir davantage à coup de baisers tendres derrière l'oreille et dans le cou de son aimée afin de la faire parler.

\- Elliot, que dirais-tu si nous emmenons une personne supplémentaire à Longbourn?

Il stoppa net ses cajoleries pour se concentrer sur ce que disait son épouse.

\- À qui penses-tu ?

\- Ta mère apprécie beaucoup Zoie, la nouvelle femme de chambre. Celle-ci connaît bien Meryton et je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour que vous l'emmenions à Longbourn afin qu'elle travaille pour de tes parents.

\- Mais tu sais bien que ma mère ne voudra jamais faire une telle dépense!

\- Non, Zoie resterait à notre service! Nous continuerons à lui payer ses gages et cela lui permettait d'emménager plus près de chez sa sœur!

\- Mais Mrs Hill était plus qu'une femme de chambre, tu sais. Elle faisait la cuisine, s'occupait de la basse cour et des courses.

\- D'après Lucy, elle occupait une place similaire avant de venir ici.

\- Mmmmh... Je vois que tu as pensé à tout.

\- Es-tu d'accord? Je peux lui proposer?

\- Comment te refuser quoi que ce soit, mon amour? Fit Elliot avant de s'emparer de la bouche de sa femme.

Cette nuit là fut plus câline que les précédentes, loin des tourments qui occupaient l'esprit de Felicity ces dernières semaines.


	35. Séjour à Longbourn

Même en vacances je pense a vous et je profite d'avoir du wifi pour vous mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Mes congés me donnent plus de temps libre qu'espéré du coup j'ai prit pas mal d'avance pour les suivants. :-)

Merci Vronik pour tes encouragements et ta fidélité.

Jane encore un peu de patience, tu en sauras plus très bientôt.

* * *

**Séjour à Longbourn**

Zoie n'hésita pas longtemps à la proposition de ses maîtres et Mrs Bennet fut bien en peine d'accepter. C'est Mr Bennet en personne qui stoppa toute tergiversation en faisant comprendre à son épouse, et ce sans aucune délicatesse, que son âge avançait et qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus autant d'énergie que lorsqu'elle était encore une belle jeune femme.

Ce fut donc deux calèches qui arrivèrent à Longbourn. Dans l'une les parents d'Elliot, Lysander et la nouvelle recrue. Dans l'autre, le couple de Pemberley avec Lucy. Cette dernière était particulièrement silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager l'habitacle avec ses maîtres mais le temps rafraîchissait et ils n'avaient pas voulu que les deux domestiques prennent froid en faisant tout le trajet auprès des cochets.

La maison familiale des Bennet avait en effet bien besoin d'être rafraîchie et rénovée. Elliot s'y attela dès le lendemain en faisant le tour de la propriété avec l'homme de main qui était resté au service des Bennet, accompagné de son père qui ne manquait pas de dire son avis. On fit une liste, commanda les matériaux et bien vite Elliot reprit ses marques dans la maison de son enfance.

Les femmes ne furent pas en reste. Felicity emmena sa belle-mère faire les boutiques de Meryton afin de choisir de nouveaux tissus pour les rideaux et des tapisseries. Pendant ce temps, Lucy aidait Zoie à remettre de l'ordre et aérer les chambres trop longtemps restées inoccupées.

Seul Lysander brillait par son absence qu'il justifiait par un surcroît de travail chez le tailleur suite à sa longue absence.

La maison reprenait soudainement vie par de nouvelles couleurs et d'agréables effluves qui se dégageaient de la cuisine.

Felicity s'attendrissait de voir son mari débordant d'énergie couper du bois, retourner le potager ou tailler les haies tant que le permettait le climat. C'est comme si ces activités physiques lui avaient manquées. Elle voyait bien dans quels éléments il se sentait libre d'être lui-même.

Quelques fois, lorsque le temps était clément, le couple s'isolait dans un cabanon près de Oaklam Mount. L'endroit était peu fréquenté malgré la vue imprenable sur une partie du Hertfordshire. Assis confortablement sur d'épaisses couvertures devant un brasero, ils devisaient, se cajolaient, lisaient ou se remémoraient le chemin parcouru depuis la venue de Miss Darcy au bal de Meryton.

Ils relurent ensemble les lettres de Mark, de Charline, de George, d'Andrew et aussi celle de Helen et Christopher. Leur voyage en Italie touchait à sa fin et ils devaient déjà être sur la route du retour.

Elliot était songeur ce jour-là et son épouse le questionna.

\- Ma douce, il y a une chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis notre mariage. George sera bientôt majeur et fondra un jour sa propre famille...

\- Et il deviendra le nouveau maître de Pemberley...

\- Oui. Aussi je pense qu'il serait temps que je me trouve un emploi, une fonction qui me permettrait de subvenir à nos besoins.

\- Je l'ai bien compris Elliot. Et même si je t'avoue qu'il sera dur pour moi de quitter Pemberley, je sais bien qu'un jour il faudra que nous ayons notre propre chez nous...

\- Es-tu prête à faire ce sacrifice, my love?

\- Le sacrifice a été d'accepter que je ne sois plus la maîtresse de Pemberley. Je sais au fond de moi que je pourrais difficilement continuer à y vivre en n'y étant plus la maîtresse et que je devrai un jour laisser cette fonction à celle qui aura choisi de vivre aux côtés de mon frère, confessa Felicity.

Il enlaça plus fort son épouse.

\- Alors, quand nous rentrerons, je commencerai à chercher des biens proches de Pemberley. Ainsi tu ne seras jamais loin de lui.

\- Elliot, George m'a proposé de nous offrir sous forme de dot la rente que notre père avait convenu initialement pour lui. Nous pourrions alors envisager de posséder un petit domaine avec quelques terres et une ferme que tu pourras gérer...

\- Que NOUS pourrons gérer! Maintenant que je t'ai vu nourrir les cochons et traire une vache, tu ne pourras pas t'esquiver si facilement, la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui asséna un coup de coude en guise de remontrance et bientôt leurs jeux de mains prirent une gestuelle plus douce et plus caressante.

\- Que je serai heureux que nous ayons un endroit rien qu'à nous où on se retrouvera juste tous les deux! Lui dit-il entre deux caresses.

\- Juste tous les deux?

\- Oui, je ne tolérerai aucun importun! Fit Elliot d'une voix qu'il voulait autoritaire.

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux... car il se pourrait que nous ayons déjà un locataire!

Elliot la fixa, perplexe. Il se savait pas si son épouse plaisantait ni à quoi il devait exactement songer.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Je ne peux rien te certifier mais je n'ai pas eu mes saignements ce mois-ci et j'ai eu quelques nausées matinales.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as tu rien dit? S'exclama Elliot, soudainement excité.

\- Je n'étais pas sure et tu étais si occupé ces temps-ci...

Il posa sa large main sur le ventre de son épouse.

\- Pardonne-moi mon amour. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, Elliot. Point besoin de me materner. Si il s'agit bien de cela, nous devons rester patients.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Néanmoins, nous rentrerons à Pemberley dès que possible. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses le voyage sur des routes que l'hiver aura rendu glissantes.

Felicity lui sourit. Cet homme sera assurément un merveilleux père à l'image du mari attentionné qu'il est déjà.


	36. Zoie

Petite dédicace pour Jane : ainsi tu n'auras pas trop attendu!

:-)

* * *

**Zoie**

Voilà quelques semaines que Zoie était arrivée à Longbourn. Elle y trouvait doucement ses marques avec les lieux, sa fonction et ses nouveaux maîtres. L'aide de Lucy les premières temps fut précieuse mais maintenant que les maîtres de Pemberley et leur femme de chambre s'en étaient retournés, elle devait assumer son rôle seule. Mais rien ne l'effrayait, Zoie était une femme robuste d'une trentaine d'années qui en avait vu d'autres.

Ce monsieur Bennet que redoutait tant Lucy, n'effrayait pas Zoie. Il était certes désagréable, imbu de lui-même et peu aimant mais c'était le genre d'homme qui, si il avait un bon repas, une bonne bouteille et des draps propres, ne demandait pas davantage d'une domestique.

Le jeune Lysander ne l'impressionnait guère plus. De part son âge et son physique quelconque, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa ligne de mire et ne craignait pas de lui quelque avance. Elle le voyait plutôt comme un petit frère, un petit blanc bec qui ne connaissait pas grand chose à la vie. Elle se doutait qu'il avait vécu une déception amoureuse qui le rendait amer et il semblait pour le moment plus intéressé par la bagatelle et son propre reflet dans le miroir que par une relation stable avec une gentille demoiselle. Le temps ferait sûrement son œuvre et peut-être pourrait-elle un jour l'aider à lui faire entendre raison.

Mais la personne qui l'impressionnait le plus dans la maisonnée était sans nul doute Mrs Bennet, celle pour qui elle avait accepté le poste. Elle admirait cette dame digne, cette force tranquille face à l'adversité. La présence même de Zoie dans ces lieux était le témoin du respect que Felicity Bennet, maîtresse de Pemberley, avait pour cette dame. Zoie avait entendu parler de sa prise d'opinion plutôt musclée pour le bien-être de sa bru Charline. Elle découvrit ensuite tous les sacrifices que la dame avait fait pour maintenir le domaine à flot. C'était un honneur de la servir chaque jour. D'autant qu'elle n'était pas une coquette et Zoie justement n'était pas vraiment au fait de la mode de Londres ni habile pour les chignons complexes.

Des autres fils Bennet, elle en apprit un peu plus chaque jour, au fil des discussions avec sa nouvelle maîtresse et des lettres qu'elle lui narrait. Elle savait qu'un premier petit fils venait de naître et qu'un autre enfant était attendu chez son troisième fils qui vivait dans le Kent.

Concernant le quatrième fils, elle avait entendu des rumeurs de domestiques de Pemberley comme quoi il entretenait une liaison contre nature avec un Lord, qui était le cousin de l'ancienne Miss Darcy. Mais ces mêmes mauvaises langues prétendaient également que ce même cousin avait été le fiancé de la demoiselle juste avant qu'elle ne se marie avec Mr Elliot Bennet. De tous ces ragots elle ne voulait y donner du crédit et ne se fiait qu'à ses propres observations.

Qui était-elle pour juger de la bienséance amoureuse alors qu'au fond de son cœur elle ne savait où elle en était elle-même? On ne connaissait de Zoie aucun attachement particulier. Jeune fille, elle se rendit compte que la présence masculine ne lui apportait aucun agrément. Contrairement aux autres filles de son âge, elle trouvait les garçons insignifiants, gauches, sans distinction et souvent arrogants. Et le temps et les rencontres qu'elle fit n'arrangèrent pas son opinion.

Dans la maison où elle travaillait à une époque, arriva une jolie jeune domestique. Zoie fut mortifiée en se rendant compte que la simple présence de la demoiselle dans la même pièce perturbait son esprit. Elle se fit violence et essaya de la retirer de ses pensées mais en vain. C'était un secret qu'elle enfouissait chaque jour au fond d'elle et refusait à tout prix de se l'avouer. La demoiselle était avenante et recherchait sa sympathie ce qui donnait à Zoie le plaisir de l'avoir souvent auprès d'elle mais c'était également un supplice quotidien de ne pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments. Car la demoiselle lui confia bien vite qu'elle était éprise d'un jeune homme ce qui brisa le cœur de Zoie en silence. De cette expérience, elle en tira beaucoup amertume et ferma son cœur à double tour.

En début décembre, la maisonnée de Longbourn eut la visite de Kyle Bennet et de Lord Andrew de Bourgh. Mr Bennet Père exigea que Zoie prépare un menu trois services pour honorer le prestigieux invité. Le maître se ridiculisait en politesse et compliments mal à propos devant le jeune lord et rabâchait sans cesse qu'il était temps que son fils Kyle prenne exemple sur ses frères aînés et trouve enfin épouse. Mrs Bennet était mal à l'aise mais restait impassible devant les laïus incessants et inappropriés de son époux. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas critiquer publiquement le comportement du maître dans sa propre maison. Mais Zoie comprit que sa maîtresse était lucide quant au type d'attachement qu'entretenait son fils avec cet homme lorsqu'elle lui demanda de leur octroyer les deux chambres du fond, celles qui sont communicantes.


	37. Changements dans le Kent

_Voici un court chapitre pour vous donner des nouvelles des autres personnages! Vous retrouverez nos autres amoureux tres bientôt! _

* * *

**Changements dans le Kent.**

Hunsford était recouvert d'un voile de givre blanc apportant une sensation glacée à la petite localité qui avait connu ces derniers mois de gros changements.

Le jeune Lord de Bourgh avait dû se résigner à vendre quelques terres afin de pouvoir rendre les habitations et les fermes de ses métayers bien plus habitables et sécurisées que ne l'avait laissé son triste Père. Il avait également offert une petite rente au bon et fidèle serviteur qui pu ainsi enfin arrêter de travailler.

Andrew avait finalement trouvé un acquéreur pour le domaine de Rosing. Bon nombre de curieux s'étaient détournés devant la quantité et l'ampleur de certaines pièces, du peu de clarté de celles-ci mais surtout par le côté sinistre de la décoration. Les nouveaux propriétaires avaient vu, au-delà de ses défauts, le potentiel d'un domaine au cachet singulier à proximité d'une localité bucolique.

Le nouveau châtelain était un commandant de navire, récemment à la retraite, qui avait accumulé un riche pactole en servant assidûment son pays. Il aspirait dorénavant à un vie campagnarde auprès de son épouse, ravie de ne plus se morfondre de ses longues absences en mer, et de leurs nombreux enfants et petits enfants.

Lord Andrew leur avait prié de garder l'ancien pasteur Collins et son gendre Mark Bennet vicaire à la paroisse dont ces nouveaux venus devenaient responsables. Le cas échéant, ils prenaient le risque de se rendre moins appréciés et considérés par la population de Hunsford. N'ayant point envie de se mettre leurs voisins à dos à peine installés, ils acceptèrent de bon cœur.

Andrew ne pu par contre rien contre le fait que le cottage qu'occupaient Mark et Rosemary appartenait au domaine et devait être libéré pour les futurs domestiques.

Aidés de gentils paroissiens, Mark et Rosemary déménagèrent et s'installèrent auprès de Mr Collins dans la maison pastorale jouxtant le lieu de culte.

Rosemary fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Certes, elle avait beaucoup apprécié vivre dans le joli cottage mais celui-ci était empreint de tristes souvenirs. Maintenant qu'elle attendait à nouveau famille, ce nouveau départ venait à point. L'âge n'épargnait pas Mr Collins et vivre à ses côtés lui permettait de prendre mieux soin de lui, tout en s'approchant du centre du village.

Mark accepta la promiscuité de son beau-père avec un peu mois d'enthousiasme mais la tranquillité de son épouse n'avait pas de prix. Certains villageois les aidèrent à rafraîchir les lieux et bientôt Mr Collins n'eut comme seuls soucis la taille de ses rosiers et les boutures du printemps prochain.

Après bien des hésitations, Mark et sa femme avait un jour accepté d'accompagner le vieux pasteur jusqu'à l'établissement où séjournait Lord de Bourgh Père afin de lui rendre une visite. Ce fut la seule tant ils en revinrent décontenancés. Le vieux Lord était méconnaissable, la sénilité l'avait rendu agressif et injuriant. Il ne se rappelait de personne et considérait quiconque comme un ennemi.

Le couple réalisait alors mieux les décisions qu'Andrew avait du prendre afin de protéger son père des autres et de lui-même.

Une fois libéré de toutes charges, on ne vit plus aussi souvent Lord Andrew dans les parages. Parfois, il se rendait à l'office le dimanche accompagné de Kyle afin de saluer Mark et son épouse, quelques villageois et des fermiers reconnaissants.


	38. Une longue attente

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que, comme le titre, cela n'a pas été une trop longue attente_

* * *

**une longue attente**

L'hiver sévissait dans toute l'Angleterre, un épais tapis de neige égayait les plus petits mais paralysait le transport des personnes, des biens et du courrier.

George tournait en rond dans sa magnifique propriété. Il avait tout pour être heureux, du moins en apparence. Dans quelques mois il allait atteindre sa majorité et deviendra officiellement le maître de ce magnifique domaine. Ses gens étaient heureux d'être à son service et ne manquaient de rien. Les granges étaient suffisamment pleines de foin pour supporter ce temps rigoureux. Ses affaires florissaient et on le traitait déjà avec beaucoup plus de respect dans le milieu des affaires.

Sa chère sœur n'avait jamais été si heureuse auprès de son mari. Elliot était un homme bon et honnête avec un caractère assez fort pour la soutenir. Lors des fêtes de Noël en compagnie de Charline, James et le petit Henry, ils lui avaient confié l'heureuse nouvelle que Felicity attendait famille. La grossesse se passait bien et le médecin était confiant.

Sa famille se portait bien également. Sa cousine Helen étaient revenue enchantée de son voyage de noces en Italie et son cousin Andrew habitait dorénavant dans une jolie maison londonienne à son nom.

Malgré tout cela, George n'était pas heureux. Il se morfondait et se sentait impuissant. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Belfast ou de famille O'Brian et lors de moments de grande détresse il s'imaginait le pire. Il avait questionné de nombreuses fois sa sœur afin de savoir si elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre de Cordelia ou de sa cousine Davina, mais aucun retour non plus, aucune réponse aux derniers courriers envoyés.

Il hésitait à prendre son cheval, braver les éléments et monter dans le premier bateau disponible pour l'Irlande mais il ignorait ce qu'il y trouverait ni comment il serait accueilli. Kendall était-il déjà parti en mer? Cordelia était-elle retournée en pension ou était-elle peut-être mariée?

Le dernier courrier de Kendall ne lui avait rien appris de plus. Il était parti par monts et par vaux afin de rassembler les marchandises qui rempliraient son navire à destination des Indes. Sa sœur était encore chez son père. L'associé de celui-ci s'était présenté dans son bureau afin de lui chercher querelle mais lorsque ce dernier apprit que Cordelia avait été retrouvée et revenait à sa ville natale indemne, il avait prit la fuite. Maintenant, par le biais de personnes peu recommandables, il exigeait sous la menace que Mr O'Brian rembourse la part de la société qu'il avait investi. Et depuis plus rien, le silence complet.

* * *

Une douce matinée de printemps, Elliot regardait son épouse dormir à ses côtés. Il adorait l'observer lorsque celle-ci ne le savait pas. Le corps de Felicity changeait de jour en jour. Évidemment son ventre grandissait à vue d'œil et plus personne ne pouvait maintenant douter de ce qu'il abritait. Elle avait également acquis certaines rondeurs ailleurs qui n'étaient pas pour déplaire à Elliot et qui rendaient sa silhouette encore plus harmonieuse. Elle commençait à avoir des difficultés à trouver une position confortable pour dormir mais n'avait plus aucune nausée.

De ses doigts il se mit à faire le tour de ses courbes voluptueuses en souriant.

\- Elliot, mon cher mari, à quoi t'amuses tu? Questionna son épouse sans même ouvrir un œil ni bouger d'un pouce.

\- J'admire mon épouse en train de me façonner le plus beau des cadeau.

\- Je ne l'ai point fait seule, sais-tu? Tu es tout aussi responsable que moi! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

En bientôt un an de mariage, elle avait appris à lui répondre de plus en plus souvent à ses taquineries.

\- Ah bon? Voilà un mystère à éclaircir. Qu'ai-je donc pu faire pour cela? Demanda-t-il l'œil narquois en approchant ses lèvres de celles de sa femme.

La façon dont elle lui répondît et l'enlaça fut au-delà de ses attentes.

Elliot était en train de déboutonner la chemise de son épouse et de s'emparer de sa gorge pulpeuse lorsqu'on frappa violemment à la porte de la chambre. Les amoureux se regardèrent étonnés. Elliot se leva pour s'emparer de sa robe de chambre afin de cacher l'effet de leur étreinte. Il s'assura que sa femme était présentable et tourna la clé en songeant qu'heureusement ils ne manquaient jamais de verrouiller la porte lorsqu'ils voulaient être seuls.

George pénétra d'un pas pressé dans la pièce, presqu'en poussant Elliot.

\- George que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Felicity inquiète.

Son frère était en proie à une grande nervosité et brandissait un document qui avait été décacheté.

\- Une lettre! De Kendall... il me faut me rendre en Irlande le plus vite possible! S'écria-t-il la voix tremblante.

Ne pouvant dire plus, il tendit la missive à sa sœur et s'affala dans un fauteuil en se tenant la tête.

_Mr Darcy._

_J'espère que ce message vous trouvera en bonne santé, vous et votre famille._

_Je suis actuellement en déplacement dans le North Country et je viens d'apprendre qu'un groupe de rebelles indépendantistes attaquait régulièrement les relais de postes anglais et irlandais et ce depuis des mois._

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai reçu de vos nouvelles, aussi je m'interroge sur l'absence de courrier en provenance de Pemberley et si il s'agit d'un souhait de votre part._

_Si c'est bien le cas, merci de ne pas tenir compte de cette lettre, je ne vous importunerais plus. Je respecterai votre choix légitime de ne plus vouloir de connexion avec notre famille._

_Mais si tel n'était pas le cas, sachez que je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je vous avais faite avant de quitter le Derbyshire. Beaucoup d'événements ont eut lieu dans notre famille. Je ne sais depuis quand vous n'avez pas reçu mes lettres et donc ce que vous ignorez._

_Si vos sentiments pour Cordelia sont restés ceux que j'imaginais qu'ils étaient alors, je vous supplie de venir en Irlande de toute urgence. Il en va de l'avenir et de la survie de ma chère sœur que je ne pourrais bientôt plus soutenir._

_Votre dévoué et obligé Kendall O'Brian_

Après avoir lu plusieurs fois la lettre afin de bien comprendre le sens de chaque phrase, Felicity regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

\- De quand date cette lettre?

\- Si elle vient de la région du Nord, elle peut avoir prit une quinzaine de jours avant d'arriver. Répondit-il l'air abattu.

\- Alors foncez, George! Allez y ! Sinon vous risquez de le regretter toute votre vie. Mais preparez-vous malgré tout au pire.

Elliot la regarda surpris de tant de spontanéité de sa part.

George s'attendait à ce que sa sœur le réfrène et lui énumère tous les désavantages d'un départ précipité surtout avec si peu d'informations. Mais il n'en fut rien, à son grand soulagement. Elle le soutenait, l'encourageait même à rejoindre celle qu'il aimait sans même connaître la finalité d'un tel voyage.

Elliot, lui, savait tout ce que Felicity avait osé faire pour obtenir son amour. Sans encouragement de personne, elle avait bravé ses propres objections pour écouter au final son cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté depuis.

George se leva d'un bond, embrassa sa sœur maladroitement sur la joue, la remercia et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il n'était rentré.


	39. Retour en Irlande

**Retour en Irlande.**

Sur le Gréement qui menait à Belfast, George pensa mourir plus d'une fois à cause de la houle qui était forte et de son estomac qui n'arrivait décidément pas à s'y habituer. Cela faisait sourire tous les marins mais un petit mousse le prit en pitié.

\- M'sieu, vous feriez mieux de regarder l'horizon! Et pis respirez un bon coup et buvez un peu d'eau. Ça ira déjà mieux.

George se tourna vers le gamin qui lui prodiguait ces conseils. Il ne devait pas avoir treize ans, habillé de haillons il souriant à pleines dents, un bonnet profondément ancré sur ses deux oreilles.

\- Jimmy! Vociféra le capitaine, cesse donc d'importuner les clients et viens plutôt hisser la misaine, le vent tourne. Bien capitaine! Répondit le mousse qui en trois bonds atteignit le grand mât et le grimpa avec l'agilité d'un singe comme l'imaginait George d'après les récits exotiques de James Bruce.

Arrivé avec peine sur la terre ferme et à bon port, George se demandais par quoi commencer. C'est alors qu'il entendit derrière lui une voix grave appeler un certain Mr O'Brian avec un accent très prononcé. Lorsqu'il se retourna il découvrit un homme à la peau couleur ébène porter une grande caisse et se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le ponton d'un très beau trois-mâts amarré un peu plus loin. George le suivit du regard et l'indigène se mit à parler avec un homme de dos, de taille moyenne et de stature large. Ce n'était visiblement ni Kendall ni son père. George soupira. Des O'Brian, il devait y en avoir des milliers en Irlande et peut-être avait-il mal entendu.

Il sentit une présence près de lui. Le petit mousse Jimmy l'avait rejoint.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide, m'sieu?

\- As-tu fini ton travail, petit?

\- Oui, dit-il fièrement en faisant tinter les quelques pièces qu'il avait dans sa poche.

\- Dis-moi, connais-tu bien Belfast?

\- Pour sûr, j'y suis né!

\- Pourrais-tu me dire si il y a une auberge plutôt propre et où on y prépare de bons repas?

\- Pour un Monsieur comme vous, j'vous déconseille au port. C'est pour les marins... et les femmes aussi!

\- Je vois, fit George amusé par ce gamin moins naïf qu'il ne paraît.

\- Il y a l'Agneau blanc à trois pâtés d'ici. J'peux vous y conduire si vous voulez.

\- C'est bien gentil, mais ne devrais-tu pas rentrer chez tes parents?

\- À c't heure-ci ma mère doit encore travailler.

\- Et ton père? Mon père, la mer l'a jamais ramené. Alors maintenant c'est moi le chef de famille, dit-il plein de fierté en bombant son frêle torse.

\- Alors, Monsieur Jimmy, je serais ravi que vous m'y conduisiez! Taquina George.

Jimmy avait bien mérité sa pièce. L'auberge en question semblait en effet tout à fait correct, il y posa son bagage et réserva son repas pour le soir.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Jimmy était là à l'attendre.

\- Et maintenant, m'sieu, vous voulez aller où?

Décidément, se dit George, je ne me libérerai pas de ce petit page aussi vite, mais après tout il peut m'être bien utile.

\- Conduis-moi à la résidence des O'Brian, les armateurs. Tu connais? Bien sûr!

En arrivant dans la rue, George reconnut de suite la maison qui l'avait accueilli lors des fêtes de fin d'année, il y a de cela plus d'un an. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il toqua à la jolie porte. Cordelia allait-elle y être, qu'allait-il dire? Une domestique ouvrit et lui indiqua que les maîtres étaient absents. Il lui laissa sa carte et l'informa où il était descendu. Dépité, il rejoint son petit page qui l'attendait en faisant sauter des osselets dans sa main.

\- Et maintenant? Tu es tenace, toi, hein? Bon et bien je te donnerai une nouvelle pièce si tu m'amènes chez les Quinn, le beau-frère frère de Mr O'Brian, précisa-t-il au cas où il y en aurait plusieurs dans la localité.

George eut plus de succès cette fois-ci et Mr Quinn reçut le jeune Darcy avec beaucoup d'amabilité. Le grand homme à la barbe fournie se souvint du jeune homme timide qu'il avait rencontré chez les Gardinier à Londres et où il avait peut-être un peu trop abusé de brandy ce jour-là. Sa fille cadette avait aussi vaguement parlé de lui et de sa sœur qui les avaient reçus quelques jours. Il fit appeler Davina pour qu'elle vienne le saluer et s'excusa car il avait un rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il lui annonça:

\- Après ma fille aînée, ce sera bientôt à Davina de convoler en justes noces très prochainement. Oh, toutes mes félicitations! Oui, je vous avoue que cela a été pour moi assez inattendu. Il s'agit de son cousin, elle deviendra donc prochainement Mrs O'Brian!

Sur cette dernière phrase Davina entra dans le salon accompagnée de sa dame de compagnie. Mr Quinn en profita pour saluer le jeune homme et quitter la maison.

George était sous le choc. Voilà une nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Kendall avait-il eu une modification si surprenante de ses sentiments? Sa promise indienne lui avait-elle retiré son affection? S'était-il passé un événement qui avait boulversé tous ses plans?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les présentations de la dame de compagnie ni les premières phrases de la demoiselle mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

\- Laissez-moi vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles, votre père vient de m'en informer.

\- Oh, rougit Davina, je vous remercie Mr Darcy!

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à la demande de mon cousin mais je vous avoue que j'en suis profondément heureuse. J'ai toujours eu pour lui la plus tendre affection.

George repensa à la danse que Davina avait réclamée joyeusement à Kendall lors du mariage d'Helen et lui sourit en acquiesçant.

Il voulait diriger la conversation sur Cordelia mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre sans éveiller les soupçons de la dame de compagnie.

\- Etes-vous bien rentrée de Pemberley en automne dernier?

Davina comprit où il voulait en venir et regarda de biais la dame qui les écoutait.

\- Oui nous sommes bien rentrés tous les trois même si cela a été un déchirement de quitter... votre si beau domaine. Notre séjour a été... mémorable.

\- J'en suis bien aise. Et comment se porte votre cousine, joue t-elle toujours aussi bien du violoncelle? Tenta-t-il.

\- Oh! Vous ignorez donc qu'elle ne vit plus à Belfast? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Heu, en effet.  
Il se dit soudainement qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer.


	40. Nouvelle vie

_Nouveau chapitre, pour calmer Jane et son impatience._

* * *

**Nouvelle vie**

C'était une nuit glaciale de janvier et le cochet avait mit plus de trois heures pour arriver tant les routes étaient verglacées. Cordelia frappa sur le heurtoir d'une lourde porte de bois sombre, pendant que son père sortait une manne du véhicule.

Le bruit d'un grand verrou d'acier qu'on actionne se fit entendre et une petite dame entrouvrit la porte dans un grincement. Elle fit pénétrer la demoiselle mais stoppa son père dans son élan. Il lui tendit la manne mais il essuya un second refus. La porte lui fut claquée au nez avant même que Cordelia n'ait pu le saluer.

Surprise, impressionnée et anxieuse, elle suivit cette petite dame, leurs pas résonnant sur le sol en pierre. Elles longèrent une sorte de préau composé d'une enfilade de colonnades à arcs brisés qui se dessinaient dans la pénombre hivernale. Au centre, on devinait un jardin bordé de taupières que le gel et la neige avaient recouverts d'une nappe blanche, rendant leurs formes indéfinies.

Sur leur droite, une enfilade de portes toutes identiques et au fond du couloir un escalier qu'elles empruntèrent. Cordelia fut conduite dans un bureau agréablement chauffé, les murs étaient recouverts de boiseries sombres très ouvragées et au dessus d'un secrétaire en chêne trônait un tableau représentant une descente de croix dans un pur style baroque.

Une dame vêtue d'un uniforme, semblable à celle qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici, leva les yeux sur Cordelia avec un air de dédain.

\- Vous êtes en retard!

\- Bonsoir madame, pardonnez-moi, les routes étaient impraticables. S'excusa Cordelia dans une rapide révérence.

\- Je suis la mère supérieure de ce couvent en conséquence vous devrez m'appeler « Mère ». Êtes-vous bien Miss Codelia Mary Angelica O'Brian de Belfast?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en regardant ses mains.

\- Êtes-vous ici par votre volonté ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, cela facilitera les choses! Vous avez raté le repas du soir ainsi que les dernières prières, les compiles. Ce sera Sœur Ester ici présente vous préparera.

Cordelia se retourna vers la sœur et lui sourit timidement. Elle allait commencer à lui parler lorsque la mère l'interrompit.

\- Pas la peine d'asséner Sœur Ester de vos questions, elle a fait vœu de silence et je vous prierai de le respecter!

Cordelia réalisa soudainement pourquoi l'accueil lui avait parut si impressionnant et si glacial. C'était surtout dû à son silence.

\- Avez-vous une bible?

\- Elle était dans la manne que mon père...

\- Bon.

La mère se leva péniblement. Malgré son âge, il se dégageait d'elle beaucoup de prestance et de dignité. Elle amena une caisse qu'elle déposa sur son bureau. Elle en sortit une vielle bible dont les pages étaient écornées d'avoir été tant feuilletées et la lui tendit.

\- Donnez-moi votre réticule.

Cordelia hésita puis lui tendit.

La Mère sortit un à un chaque objet qu'il contenait avec un air qui ressemblait presque à du dégoût et les mit dans la caisse.

Cordelia frémit lorsqu'elle sortit la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçu de Felicity mais la vielle dame ne la lit point et la rangea avec ses autres effets.

\- Donnez-moi vos bijoux.

Cordelia frissonna. Elle portait de simples petites boucles d'oreilles mais surtout un pendentif contenant une miniature de sa mère. Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle les lui donna.

\- Dorénavant vous vous appellerez Candice et vous suivrez les règles des novices. Chaque entorse à l'une d'elles sera sévèrement punie. M'avez-vous bien comprise?

\- Oui... Mère.

Ce mot dans sa bouche lui faisait une étrange douleur car elle ne l'avait plus prononcé depuis la mort de celle qu'elle avait toujours nommée ainsi.

Cordelia suivit Sœur Ester en empruntant le trajet inverse. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte identique à tant d'autres. La sœur l'ouvrit à l'aide du trousseau de clefs qu'elle portait à la ceinture et pénétra dans la pièce. Celle-ci sentait bon la lessive, des piles de linges identiques étaient alignées dans des rayonnages, la buanderie, mémorisa Cordelia. La sœur lui tendit des linges et elles continuèrent leur froide promenade nocturne.

La nouvelle venue découvrit ensuite sa cellule, chambre exiguë et sans cheminée avec une unique petite fenêtre. Elle était meublée en tout et pour tout d'un lit en bois assez étroit et a la tête et au pied de lit très hauts, d'un tabouret, d'une table de chevet, d'un prie-Dieu, d'une bassine sur pied et un broc d'eau froide. Sœur Ester lui fit comprendre de se déshabiller et de se laver pendant qu'elle s'absentait. Gênée et frigorifiée, elle obéit.

Cordelia songea à ce vœu de silence et se dit qu'elle en serait bien incapable. Cela rendait sœur Ester remarquable à ses yeux.

Celle-ci revint avec une tranche de pain discrètement enveloppée dans une serviette. Il est peu probable que cela soit autorisé mais si Sœur Ester ne parlait pas, elle n'était pas pour autant démunie de compassion.

La religieuse lui sourit puis soupira en regardant ses magnifiques cheveux. Pendant que Cordelia dévorait ce maigre repas, assise sur le tabouret en simple linge de corps, Sœur Ester scrutait avec attention son imposante chevelure afin de ne point y trouver d'hôtes indésirables. Cordelia comprenait l'utilité de la chose même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver mortifiante et insultante.

La Sœur sortit alors de sa poche une paire de ciseaux et jeta à la nouvelle venue un air compatissant. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de Cordelia alors que ses longues boucles couleur miel tombaient unes à unes sur le sol. Une fois terminé, la jeune novice passa sa main dans ses cheveux devenus courts et sentit alors la légèreté de sa tête et l'air frais passer sur sa nuque.

Cordelia mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Grelottante dans ses draps propres, elle ressassait les raisons qui l'avaient menées jusqu'ici et pleurait ce qui n'aurait jamais lieu.

Elle fut sorti de son sommeil en pleine nuit pour assister à ses premières prières, les vigiles, qu'elle suivit péniblement. Puis deux heures seulement plus tard vint les matines, alors que le soleil n'était point encore levé. S'enchaînèrent ainsi, jour après jours, nuits après nuits, les huit messes et séances de prières obligatoires.

Dorénavant Cordelia, que tout le monde appelait Candice, portait le bonnet des novices d'où aucune mèche ne devait dépasser ce qui, avec le volume de ses cheveux courts, était une sinécure quotidienne.

Elle s'attelait aux corvées que devaient effectuer chaque novice avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté selon s'il s'agissait de vider les pots de chambres ou laver et repasser le linge. Les fers chauffés sur le poêle étaient certes difficiles à manier et il était difficile de ne point se brûler. Laver et essorer les linges demandait de la force et laissait des mains endolories mais, contrairement aux autres devoirs, cela se faisait dans la buanderie, seule pièce chauffée qui lui était accessible en ce froid hiver.

Les repas se prenaient dans le silence pendant qu'une sœur lisait à tour de rôle des extraits de la sainte bible. Ils étaient servis dans une grande salle austère entièrement recouverte de bois teinté au brou de noix où étaient accrochés d'énormes tableaux représentant les différentes mères supérieures qui s'étaient succédées. Tableaux gracieusement offerts par les riches familles qui avaient donné une de leurs filles à l'Eglise et à Dieu.

Les semaines filaient inlassablement au rythme des prières et des tâches à effectuer sans aucune nouvelles du monde extérieur. Le courrier était interdit et elle n'eut droit qu'à deux très courtes visites de sa cousine Davina à travers une grille de bois sculpté.

Pas le temps de se morfondre ni de s'apitoyer, heureusement sa jeunesse et sa bonne constitution l'aidaient à suivre la cadence.

Au fur et à mesure de son instruction, elle put se rendre utile dans d'autres domaines. Bien vite, il apparut qu'elle n'était point assez habile et patiente pour les travaux de couture ou de reliure et ne portait pas grand intérêt à la confection de bougies. C'est les soins dans le dispensaire du couvent et les enseignements de la nonne apothicaire qui retenaient toute son attention.

La Mère supérieure y vit là une aubaine et la laissa prendre cette voie sans objection. La sœur en charge des remèdes se faisait vieillissante et qu'elle puisse former une disciple pour la succéder était une chose précieuse pour la communauté.

Chaque matin, elle aidait donc à l'hôpital du couvent où on y soignait les indigents, les malades et blessés des environs. Elle ne pouvait pratiquer elle-même la médecine mais était avide de tout nouvel apprentissage. Les après-midi de beau temps, elle travaillait au potager et cultivait les plantes médicinales qui servaient ensuite à produire poudre, huiles et décoctions. L'antre de la Sœur apothicaire était la pièce du couvent qui la fascinait le plus. Chaque mur était recouvert d'étagères où s'alignaient des tiroirs, des bocaux en verre et porcelaine, des alambiques et de grandes jarres, le tout étiquetés en latin. La pièce sentait les huiles et les plantes séchées.

* * *

_Plus que que chapitres et cette suite sera terminée. Merci pour votre fidélité._


	41. Frederic

_Hello,_

_J'espère que cette histoire continue àvvous plaire. Elle arrive doucement à la fin._

* * *

**Frederic**

Au petit matin, devant son assiette garnie d'œufs brouillés et de viande séchée qu'il n'avait pas touché, George ressassait la journée de la veille. Les nouvelles qu'il avait apprises chez les Quinn l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil. Il était arrivé trop tard. Miss Cordelia avait prit le voile et Kendall n'avait plus de raison d'aller en Indes. Il ne lui restait qu'à prendre le premier bateau pour l'Angleterre.

Arriva dans l'auberge un homme de taille moyenne et aux cheveux sombres nattés à l'arrière. Il ôta son tricorne et se dirigea tout droit vers la table de George près de la fenêtre.

\- Bonjour, vous vouliez me voir? Demanda l'homme.

George releva la tête, surpris. Il observa l'inconnu qui le dérangeait dans ses ruminations. L'homme approchait doucement la trentaine d'années et avait des yeux pétillants qui lui semblaient quelque peu familiers.

\- Je ne pense pas, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda George de méchante humeur.

\- Mr O'Brian. Vous êtes venu apporter votre carte hier, Mr Darcy.

George se leva en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre et lui serra la main qu'on lui tendait.

\- Mr O'Brian?

Devant l'air perplexe de l'anglais, l'homme précisa en souriant:

\- Mr Frédéric O'Brian. Pour vous servir.

\- Oh, seriez-vous le frère aîné de Kendall?

\- Oui, et de Cordelia, précisa-t-il avec un regard en coin qui était fort ressemblant à ceux que lançait habituellement son frère Kendall.

Les présentations faites et politesses échangées, George écouta avec grand intérêt le récit de ce Frédéric qui montrait la même bonhomie que son frère.

L'aîné des O'Brian était revenu il y a plusieurs semaines des Amériques avec la cale de son navire remplie de coton, de cacao, de café et d'épices. Ces marchandises bien revendues purent amplement renflouer les pertes de l'entreprise de son père et enfin rembourser les parts de son ancien associé. Cette information soulagea en partie George qui n'avait dès lors plus à s'en inquiéter.

George le questionna ensuite sur les contrées lointaines qui lui faisaient tant rêver enfant. Mais ce qu'en dit Frédéric était loin de la magie qu'il s'imaginait. La vie était rude dans les nouvelles terres et la situation politique restait instable. Les traversées étaient longues et très dangereuses aussi, plus d'une fois, il craignit pour sa propre vie ou celles de son équipage car, plus que les pillards ou les mutineries, ce sont les maladies qui faisaient le plus de victimes. Il conta aussi comment il sauva et rendit la liberté à un vaillant esclave à qui il devait la vie. Il montra d'un geste du menton à travers la vitre l'homme à la couleur ébène que George avait aperçu la veille au port. Il attendait dans la rue, imperturbable devant les regards curieux et craintifs des passants.

\- Depuis que je lui ai rendu sa liberté, il ne me quitte plus!

\- Et que devient votre frère Kendall? Il m'a écrit qu'il était dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Questionna George.

\- Oui. Mon frère est parti chercher les dernières marchandises qu'il doit embarquer sur son navire. Et je sais que c'est grâce à vous et à votre famille que nous le devons. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Mr Darcy.

\- Il compte donc toujours repartir pour les Indes? S'étonna George.

\- Pour sûr! Il a reçu récemment un lettre de Bombay d'une certaine demoiselle qui se languissait plus que jamais de lui! Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il?

\- Parce que... Oh, pauvre Miss Quinn, comment prendra-t-elle la nouvelle?

\- Davina?

\- Oui, j'ai rendu une visite hier aux Quinn et elle semblait si heureuse de ses fiançailles avec son cousin!

Eclata alors un rire tonitruant qui fit retourner toutes les têtes des clients présents dans la pièce. George regarda Frédéric abasourdi. Qu'y avait-il dit de drôle?

Voyant la tête interloquée de son voisin, l'irlandais se reprit en se tenant le ventre.

\- Excusez-moi, Mr Darcy, ce n'était pas charitable de rire de vous. Davina, je veux dire Miss Quinn, n'est point éprise de mon frère, elle est fiancée... avec moi !

\- Oh quelle surprise! Évidemment, le cousin O'Brian c'est donc vous!

\- Vous ne pouviez deviner, ne sachant pas que j'étais de retour, comprit Frédéric. Et je vous avoue que cela s'est passé si vite. Lorsque j'ai quitté le pays, j'étais un jeune homme empli d'idéaux et de rêves à assouvir. Davina n'était alors, tout comme ma sœur, qu'une petite demoiselle de quinze ans partie en pension. Quand je suis revenu, déraciné et plein de doutes et que j'ai revu Davina cela fut comme une évidence. Elle m'écoutait, compréhensive, pleine de gentillesse et d'enthousiasme. Elle n'est point comme les coquettes que j'ai déjà rencontré. Elle connaît la vie de marin et ce que cela implique. Elle est d'ici et j'ai compris pour la première fois de ma vie ce que je devais faire.

\- Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur, Mr O'Brian.

\- Merci. Dès que Kendall sera de retour, nous partirons ensemble pour les Indes et assister à son propre mariage.

\- Miss Quinn ira avec vous?

\- Parbleu! Pas question de la laisser sur le quai! Elle n'attend d'ailleurs que de voyager et découvrir le monde! C'est pourquoi nos noces auront lieu rapidement afin que nous soyons mariés avant de partir.

\- Je suppose que, par la même occasion, c'est vous qui ramènerait ensuite le navire de Kendall en Irlande?

\- Oui et je compte éventuellement reprendre sa ligne régulière si la nouvelle Mrs O'Brian est d'accord pour m'accompagner.

\- Vous abandonneriez les Amériques pour les Indes?

\- Oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une! Le second de Kendall est paraît-il très expérimenté pour ces trajets. Nous ne serions donc pas en terra incognita.

Alors que Frederic commandait à boire, George se perdit dans ses pensées. Il était sincèrement heureux du bonheur des deux frères mais son cœur s'étranglait en repensant à leur sœur. Frédéric s'en rendit compte.

\- Mon frère s'inquiétait beaucoup à votre sujet. Il craignait votre désintérêt pour notre famille... et notre sœur. Il était grand temps que vous reveniez, Mr Darcy!

\- A quoi bon, soupira George, je suis arrivé trop tard!

\- Trop tard? Pas du tout! Le temps nous est compté, certes, mais rien n'est perdu.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Ma sœur ne prendra le voile que fin du mois.

\- N'était-ce pas déjà le cas? N'est-elle pas déjà entrée au couvent?

\- Oui, mais pour le moment, elle n'y est que novice.  
Mr Darcy, pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais dites-moi sincèrement, quels sont réellement vos... intérêts pour Cordelia? Seriez-vous disposé...

\- Si je suis disposé à l'épouser? S'exclama l'anglais. Bien sûr et c'est pour cela que je suis venu jusqu'ici!

Une lueur d'espoir commençait à poindre en lui.

\- Alors, commençons par aller voir mon père, je tacherai de le convaincre. Je sais que Kendall n'y est pas parvenu mais j'ai espoir qu'il m'écoutera, d'autant que son ancien associé a maintenant récupéré son dû.

Deux heures plus tard, George, soigneusement habillé, faisait les cents pas dans le petit salon des O'Brian pendant que dans la pièce adjacente le fils aîné essayait de convaincre son père du bien fondé du mariage de sa fille avec cet héritier anglais qui les avait amplement soutenu et aidé.

\- Kendall s'en va vivre parmi les sauvages, vous allez reprendre la mer, et vous voudriez que ma fille unique, la seule de mes enfants à rester auprès de moi, épouse ce Sassenach? Jamais!

\- Voyons Père, soyez raisonnable! Mr O'Doherty n'a plus à vous importuner dorénavant et Cordelia a refusé les prétendants que vous lui aviez proposé...

\- Qui vous dit qu'elle ne le refusera pas lui aussi? L'interrompt le père de sa voix forte.

\- Elle le connaît et vous aussi, c'est un homme de bonne éducation et d'excellente naissance qui a tout pour la combler.

\- Insinueriez-vous que votre sœur serait vénale?

\- Voyons pas du tout, Père!

George en avait assez entendu car les hommes avaient élevés malgré eux la voix. Écœuré et en colère, il quitta la maison sans plus attendre. Jamais le vieil homme acariâtre ne donnerait son consentement et jamais il n'accepterait que sa fille quitte son couvent.

D'un pas vif, il avançait au hasard dans les rues de Belfast. Plusieurs quartiers plus loin, Jimmy le reconnut et le rejoignit pour le guider jusqu'à son auberge.

Dans une ruelle sombre, ils virent un homme pressant une dame contre un mur. Jimmy se mit à glousser et George pensa qu'ils devaient approcher du port. Mais après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et chuchota à son fidèle petit mousse d'appeler du renfort.

La dame en question portait plus une tenue de la gentry que celles des bas quartiers et jetait à George des regards apeurés alors que l'homme, caché par un long manteau, lui tenait fermement sa bouche.

George s'accroupit et sortit du fourneau caché dans sa botte une lame qu'il ne quittait jamais lorsqu'il voyageait seul. Il approcha sans bruit et interpella le malfrat :

\- Lâchez cette dame tout de suite!

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, étranger, et passe ton chemin! Répondit l'homme sans se retourner.

\- Lâchez-là ou sinon…

\- Ou sinon? Fit l'homme en faisant volte face.

Alors la brute lui fit un large sourire sardonique qui écarta la cicatrice qu'il avait près de l'œil et s'écria:

\- Le pianiste!

Il relâcha la dame qui s'enfuit aussitôt.

\- Vous! S'exclama George.

\- J'ai appris que vous étiez de passage ici mais je ne vous aurais pas cru assez stupide pour me défier!

\- Mr O'Doherty!

\- Oui c'est bien moi, l'anglais, et je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ma vengeance car c'est à cause de vous si j'en suis arrivé là. A cause de votre joli minois et vos belles manières, j'ai perdu l'affaire qui me revenait... et la fille que je devais épouser!

Lorsque les renforts arrivèrent, guidés par le brave Jimmy, les deux hommes se bataillaient ferme. Ils réussirent à les séparer et, sous les exclamations de O'Doherty, ils s'apprêtèrent à arrêter George. Il fallut l'intervention de la pauvre femme revenue sur les lieux et toutes les argumentations du mousse pour qu'ils comprennent que l'agresseur était l'irlandais et non l'étranger.


	42. La vie continue

**La vie est un long trajet de bonheur et de malheur.**

Lysander était arrivé depuis peu à Londres. Nul ne sût dans son entourage s'il avait quitté l'emploi qu'il occupait à Meryton de son plein gré, si le tailleur ne supportait plus ses frasques ou si il l'avait licencié car il s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à la jeune nièce de celui-ci. Les plus sages se doutaient qu'il devait s'agir d'un peu des trois.

Sa mère avait accepté avec beaucoup de réticences à le laisser partir à la capitale. Une des conditions avait été de vivre dans la même pension pour hommes qu'occupait Kyle afin que son aîné d'à peine un an de plus puisse veiller sur lui.

Mais Lysander déchantait car il était loin de vivre la vie idyllique londonienne qu'il s'était imaginée.

La pension avait des règles bien strictes qu'il était difficile de contourner. Il était notamment interdit d'amener des visiteurs, masculins ou féminins, ou d'y apporter à boire. Ses horaires étaient des plus restreints et il était malvenu de revenir après l'heure du couvre-feu.

Il cherchait avec plus ou moins d'assiduité une place dans une maison de couture mais ses quelques patrons sous le bras et son unique recommandation d'un artisan de province n'impressionnaient personne. Il comprenait à ses dépens que sans patience, sans argent et sans connexions, il était difficile de percer.

Alors, il se prenait à rêver d'épouser, comme ses frères et son père, une femme du monde afin d'être lui aussi à l'abri du besoin. Mais son frère Kyle lui fit remarquer à plusieurs reprises que le modèle de leur père n'était point à prendre en exemple. A force d'avoir vécu au deçà de ses besoins, Mr Bennet avait épuisé bien vite la dote de sa femme, laissant sa famille dans les déboires financiers qu'ils avaient connus. Mais Lysander n'aimait guère qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

Un jour, arriva à la pension un express en provenance de Longbourn annonçant le décès de leur père qui avait succombé à une attaque.

A cette époque, les décès arrivaient sans crier gare et on avait appris à vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de chacune des têtes. Le médecin de famille ignorait alors que si il avait pu, bien des années plus tôt, convaincre Mr Bennet de modérer son goût pour les plats en sauces, les bons alcools, les gros cigares, ainsi qu'à mener une vie moins sédentaire, il aurait pu vivre encore de longues années. Mais ceux qui le connaissait vraiment auraient su qu'il n'aurait jamais renié à ses plaisirs de bon vivant pour prolonger un peu plus sa vie.

Andrew décida d'accompagner les deux jeunes hommes dans cette rude épreuve. Lysander semblait bien plus accablé qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître.

Le même express arriva à la cure de Hunford et dans le Derbyshire. Mark ne pouvait se déplacer car sa femme Rosemary venait de mettre au monde un robuste garçon. Mark répondit à sa mère que comme l'enfant était né le jour même de la mort du père, sa femme, la douce Rosemary, avait décidé de le prénommer Thomas comme le défunt. Il prièrent beaucoup pour Mrs Bennet et pensèrent aux épreuves qu'elle avait encore à endurer. Ils espéraient que leur fils n'aurait pas les mêmes travers que son homonyme mais la famille dans laquelle il était né était si pieuse et si bienveillante que l'enfant n'aurait sûrement pas la même destinée.

Dans leur nouveau domaine, un couple était en plein dilemme. Felicity estimait qu'il était du devoir de son époux de se rendre aux obsèques de son père mais Elliot refusait de laisser sa femme, enceinte de six mois, seule dans leur nouvelle maison en plein travaux alors qu'il y avait de surcroît le domaine de Pemberley à diriger en l'absence de George.

Le compromis que James proposa mît fin à toutes tergiversations. Felicity, Charline et le petit Henry séjourneraient à Pemberley en compagnie d'Helen et Christopher. Ainsi rassurés de laisser leurs femmes et un enfant en bonne compagnie, les deux frères partirent pour Longbourn.


	43. Le patient

_Le nombre de chapitres restants diminuent! merci pour votre fidelité._

* * *

**Le patient**

Cordelia se rendait vers le dispensaire quand elle apprit qu'un jeune homme venant de la ville avait été accueilli en pleine nuit et était atteint d'un mal que la religieuse responsable n'avait pas réussi à identifier.

Elle passait entre les grands lits à baldaquins équipés de grandes tentures afin d'y récupérer les pots de chambre de la nuit lorsque elle entendit un murmure.

\- Hep, Miss! Miss Cordelia!

Elle aperçu alors deux yeux brillants sortir d'entre deux tentures.

\- Jimmy? S'exclama t-elle tout bas en allant à son chevet. C'est toi qui est arrivé cette nuit?

Mais lorsqu'elle écarta les rideaux et découvrit l'état du jeune garçon elle prit pitié. Il avait le visage enflé et ses lèvres avaient triplées.

\- Grands dieux, que t'arrive-t-il ? Et pourquoi es-tu si loin de chez toi?

\- N'ayez crainte Mam'zelle, ce n'est rien. C'est juste impressionnant comme ça!

\- As-tu mal?

\- Non, bien que c'est s'que j'ai dis à l'aut'e dame et qu'elle m'a cru et que du coup elle sait pas c'que j'ai!

\- Mais si tu sais ce que tu as, pourquoi ne pas le dire ainsi nous pourrons te soigner?

\- Parce qu'avant je dois vous donner ceci.

Il lui tendit un papier plié en un tout petit morceau. Surprise, elle le glissa dans sa manche.

\- Et vous devez m'donner v'otre réponse avant que j'reparte d'ici.

\- Bon, d'accord. Fit Cordelia dubitative et méfiante. Mais dis-moi maintenant ce qui t'a rendu malade afin que je puisse te trouver un remède!

Jimmy lui expliqua à voix basse que sa mère avait découvert très tôt qu'il était allergique aux noix et qu'il en avait précisément prit pour avoir l'excuse d'être hospitalisé ici.

Cordelia repartit d'un pas rapide, les pots de chambres à la main afin de n'étonner personne. Elle s'enferma dans le cabinet d'aisance afin de déplier et découvrir le contenu du papier illicite, les mains tremblantes.

* * *

_Ma douce Cordelia._

_Pardonnez-moi pour ces longs mois de silence et pour la brusquerie de cette missive._

_Mon ange, dites-moi, est-il trop tard? Ou puis-je espérer que vos sentiments à mon égard soient restés les mêmes? Sachez que les miens sont toujours intacts._

_Nous n'avons trouvé que ce triste stratagème pour vous faire passer ce message. Le brave Jimmy ne doute pas que vous découvrirez le remède et qu'il sortira vite me donner votre réponse._

_Dans l'affirmative, nous vous attendrons en fin d'après-midi derrière la porte du potager. Nous vous libérerons alors de ce lieu et je vous promet de vous épouser._

_Avec plein d'espoir,_

_Votre éternel G._

* * *

Étourdie plus par la lettre que les odeurs malfaisantes du lieu, elle sortit et se dirigea précipitamment vers la pharmacie. Sa priorité première était de sauver le jeune Jimmy qui avait osé risquer sa vie pour faire passer ce message. Elle fouilla parmi les bocaux et trouva les ingrédients qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit un pilon, prépara une poudre, la glissa dans un bol de grès, la mélangea avec un peu d'eau de source et retourna au chevet du petit patient.

Jimmy la but sans faire de manière même si la mixture n'était pas très ragoûtante. Cordelia songea que cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il la prenait. Quand elle le vit enfin apaisé et que ses lèvres commençaient à dégonfler, elle fut soulagé de la justesse de sa posologie. Elle se leva, songeant le laisser dormir quand une petite main lui saisit le poignet.

\- Vot réponse?

Elle se pencha près de lui, l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura:

\- Oui, milles fois oui!

Les heures ce jour-là lui semblèrent interminables. Les prières étaient sans intérêt et elle regardait distraitement les religieuses autour d'elle en pensant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait.

Puis elle se mettait à douter d'avoir rêvé ou que l'entreprise soit vouée à l'échec. Elle ne pouvait croire que cet homme, auquel il lui était interdit de songer, avait fait tout ce chemin et prenait tous les risques pour la faire sortir de cet endroit. Qu'il portait toujours envers elle ces sentiments qu'il ne lui avaient avoué qu'une seule fois il y a une demi année était inimaginable.

Lorsque la cloche de la deuxième prière de l'après-midi se mit à sonner, Cordelia le teint blême sursauta, son râteau en main. Elle était au milieu du potager en carrés soigneusement entretenus par les petites mains expertes qui commençaient à se préparer. Elle regarda les Sœurs retirer leur tablier, épousseter leur scapulaire, ranger les outils et se diriger en silence vers l'entrée du Cloître.

L'une d'elle se tourna alors vers Cordelia.

\- Candice, allez-vous bien?

\- Oh, hésita Cordelia qui n'aimait pas mentir. Non, je commence un début de migraine. Veuillez m'excuser auprès des sœurs, je ne vais pas assister aux prières ce soir et je vais aller m'allonger.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne?

\- Non, merci ma Sœur, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Répondit Cordelia, le cœur battant. Je range ces outils et j'y vais.

La sœur repartit rejoindre ses semblables sans le moindre doute sur la novice exemplaire qui ne manquait jamais les moindres vêpres.

Lorsque le potager fut enfin désert et que le dernier coup de cloche sonna, elle frappa à la porte du fond le cœur battant. Un trousseau, lancé depuis l'autre côté du haut mur tomba à quelques pas d'elle. Elle s'en saisit, et la main tremblante testa plusieurs clés avant de trouver celle qui convenait. Lorsque la penne se souleva en un cliquetis métallique, elle retint son souffle. Elle eut ensuite du mal à ouvrir la porte qui ne devait pas servir souvent et elle craignit que le bruit des charnières rouillées ameute toute la congrégation.

La première chose qu'elle découvrit fut d'abord la bouille rieuse de Jimmy, le visage revenu à la normal et qui avait été reconduit à la sortie du dispensaire trois heures après avoir pris sa potion.

Un peu plus loin, faisant le guet, un grand homme, jeune, blond et mince se retourna et plongea sur elle un regard nerveux. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle fonça sur l'homme et se blottit dans ses bras. Surpris de la réaction de Cordelia et grimaçant, George mit un court instant pour se ressaisir puis enlaça son aimée avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Ensuite, il s'écarta légèrement, la regarda dans les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux qui l'avaient tant manqué, et l'embrassa avec urgence.

Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge d'un Jimmy amusé. Cordelia ne montrant pas l'envie de quitter ses bras, c'est dans cette position que George commanda au petit mousse :

\- Il faut refermer cette porte sinon elles sauront bien trop vite ce qu'il s'est passé et sonneront l'alerte.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais des clés?

\- Jimmy, Fais en sorte qu'on les retrouve sinon la Sœur a qui tu les as... empruntées sera sévèrement punie, fit Cordelia avec compassion.

Jimmy acquiesça. La porte ne fermant que de l'intérieur, Jimmy le malin franchit la porte restée ouverte et la referma à clé derrière lui. Les minutes qui suivirent furent pesantes mais enfin, sur les faîtières du haut mur d'enceinte, il réapparut tel un funambule. Il se mit ensuite à glisser sur une gouttière comme si il s'agissait d'un grand mât.

Admirative et impressionnée, Cordelia regarda son petit sauveur revenir vers eux, fier comme un paon.

Les trois comparses entendirent alors un sifflement venant d'un peu plus bas du talus. Là, attendait une calèche tirée par deux chevaux. Cordelia reconnut le cochet et accourut pour l'embrasser.

\- Frédéric mon frère, quel plaisir de vous revoir! Vous aussi vous êtes venu me libérer?

\- Évidement sœurette, il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit votre chaperon. Dit-il en regardant les tourtereaux qui se mirent à rougir de concert.

Dans la calèche que Frédéric faisait rouler à vive allure en direction de Belfast, Cordelia ne voulait plus quitter la main de George comme si elle craignait que tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve ou qu'il parte, qu'il change d'avis et qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau seule.

\- Cordelia, mettez mon manteau, votre tenue est bien trop reconnaissable. Fit-il plein de tendresse.

En lui passant le manteau autour de ses épaules, il fit un faux mouvement et serra discrètement les dents. Tout en conduisant, Frédéric se retourna et lui lança :

\- Et Sœurette, enlève-moi ce bonnet ridicule ! On dirait une lavandière!

Cordelia passa machinalement la main sur sa tête. Au fil des mois, ce bonnet était devenue comme une seconde peau qui cachait une partie de sa féminité. Elle hésita. Son frère insista. Elle regarda George et dit:

\- Vous allez me trouver affreuse, George.

Pour la contredire, il l'aida à défaire le ruban à son cou, les cahots du véhicule rendant la tâche compliquée. Lorsqu'elle ôta enfin le couvre-chef, les yeux des messieurs s'arrondissent alors qu'elle rougissait de honte. Sa coupe courte rendait à ses cheveux encore plus de volume qu'à l'accoutumée et encadrait joliment son visage. Cela atténuait ses traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et arrondissait les formes de son visage devenues fort minces par la dureté de la vie qu'elle avait mené ces derniers mois.

\- Whouaaa, s'exclama spontanément Jimmy qui se tenait face à eux, les coudes plantés dans les genoux et les mains sous son menton. Que vous z'etes belle Miss comme ça!  
George opina de la tête et Cordelia se remit à rougir.

Afin de détourner les attentions de sa personne, elle demanda à Jimmy:

\- Qu'as tu fais des clés, finalement Jimmy?

Celui-ci se mit à lui faire un sourire espiègle.

\- Les dames, que vous appelez vos Sœurs, même que je sais que vous z'en n'avez pas de sœurs, et ben elles vont être surprises quand elle vont préparer d'la soupe!

\- Qu'as tu donc imaginé, chenapan? Fit George amusé.

\- Je les ai cachés dans un chou!

Frédéric plus que les autres se mit à éclater d'un rire donc il était le seul à avoir le secret.

\- Décidément, je l'aime bien ce gamin! Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder George, Cordelia aperçut une tache rouge sur sa chemise au niveau de l'épaule.

\- George, mais vous saignez!

\- Oui ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, lui répondit-il gêné.

\- Ça c'est à cause de la bagarre de l'aute jour, dit Jimmy. Msieu Darcy il s'est bien battu vous savez?

George jeta un regard noir au gamin afin qu'il se taise. Cordelia regarda à tour de rôle George et Jimmy sans comprendre, les yeux froncés. C'est Frédéric qui expliqua à sa sœur.

\- Ma sœurette, tu seras peut-être surprise d'apprendre que ton fiancé est devenu le nouveau héros de Belfast!

Au mot « fiancé », les deux amoureux tressaillirent. George réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas encore fait de véritable demande et que rien n'avait été réellement officialisé. Il attendrait avec impatience qu'ils soient seuls pour réparer cette maladresse.

Pendant ce temps, les souriants Frédéric et Jimmy continuaient de conter à Cordelia les exploits de George avec emphase. Il avait sauvé la vie d'une demoiselle en détresse qui s'avérait être la nièce du maire de la ville. À cette prouesse s'ajoutait que le malfrat était vivement recherché pour divers faits de mœurs et truanderie. Frédéric garda le meilleur pour la fin de son récit en précisant qu'il s'agissait du fameux ancien associé de leur père, Mr O'Doherty.

À ce nom, Cordelia poussa un cri de terreur, et c'est avec un regard mêlé de soulagement et d'obligeance qu'elle remercia George d'avoir sauvé la ville, sa famille mais également elle-même de la présence de cet affreux personnage.

\- En tout cas, sœurette, si après l'héroïsme dont a fait preuve Mr Darcy et les arguments de votre cœur que vous pourrez ajouter de vive voix, j'imagine difficilement comment Père pourrait encore refuser vos épousailles! Et si il continue à s'obstiner malgré tout, je m'engage à vous conduire moi-même jusque Greta Green !


	44. Réveil difficile

**Réveil difficile**

La lumière du jour passait à travers les interstices des lourds volets de la chambre. George somnolent sentit alors une présence dans son lit et se mit à tâtonner fébrilement l'endroit d'où provenait un léger ronflement. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une personne se retournait effectivement à ses côtés et venait se frotter à lui.

D'un bond, il se redressa et essaya de remettre en ordre ses esprits. Il reconnaissait maintenant la chambre, celle de l'auberge de l'agneau blanc. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de comment il y était revenu ni ce qu'il s'était passé les dernières heures. Il était habillé comme la veille et semblait donc s'être endormi ainsi.

Son épaule lui faisait mal et instinctivement il y passa sa main. Il était blessé et se remémora alors l'homme qui lui avait infligé le coup de poignard.

La silhouette dans le lit se leva, c'était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux joues joufflues et aux yeux noisettes. George ne la reconnaissait pas et il était profondément mortifié de cette situation.

La demoiselle se mit à lui sourire en resserrant les cordons de son corsage et en refaisant son chignon.

\- Et bien mon mignon, tu en fais une tête!

George était muet de stupeur. Elle continua:

\- De beaux messieurs comme toi, j'en vois pas souvent.

\- Est-ce que nous... est-ce que je... balbutia t-il le regard plein d'effroi en reculant vers la fenêtre.

\- Non, et c'est bien dommage! Tu étais si imbibé que tu t'es effondré sur la couche d'un seul coup!

George soupira et pour ne pas aider à se souvenir un violent mal de tête l'assaillit.

\- En tout cas, si cette Cordelia ne te rend pas heureux, reviens me voir mon joli! Le taquina t'elle.

\- Cordelia?

\- Oui, tu n'as pas arrêté de prononcer son prénom toute la nuit! Lui lança t'elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrît d'elle-même dans un bruit assourdissant de bottes sur le plancher. Deux hommes entrèrent et se mirent à rire en voyant la demoiselle s'esquiver pour sortir. L'un portait un linge et un broc d'eau, l'autre un verre et un bol fumant. Ils parlaient fort bruyamment à moins que ce soit le ressenti de George qui se tenait la tête de douleur.

Les deux hommes se mirent à le taquiner quelques instants.

\- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? Etes-vous prêt ?

George s'était rassit péniblement sur le lit, tout tournait autour de lui et il n'arrivait pas à aligner les mots dans un ordre logique.

\- Il tient une de ces gueule de bois! On voit qu'il n'a pas l'habitude. Fit l'un des hommes en riant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à moins avec ce que vous lui avez fait boire hier! Dit l'autre. Puis il se tourna vers George, buvez ceci! Il faut soigner le mal par le mal.

George fit la grimace devant le verre de whisky qu'on lui tendait mais il s'y plia sur l'insistance des visiteurs. Il n'était de toute façon pas en mesure de discuter. Ensuite, on lui fit boire juste après une infusion bouillante qui sentait les herbes et le miel. Pendant ce temps, l'autre homme l'aidait à se défaire de sa chemise et inspectait la plaie à son épaule.

Une fois rafraîchi, soigné et rasé de près, George recouvrait doucement ses sens et la parole. Le mélange de la mixture et de l'alcool au petit matin semblait avoir neutralisé les effets des abus de la veille et l'aidait petit à petit à se souvenir progressivement de la soirée mémorable qu'il avait passé avec les deux frères O'Brian. Les retrouvailles avec Kendall le jour de son vingt et unième anniversaire s'était mué en enterrement de vie de garçons improvisé pour Frédéric et lui-même.

Tout à coup, il réalisa que cela signifiait que le mariage de Frédéric et donc le sien étaient prévu pour... aujourd'hui! Il se leva d'un bond en songeant à Cordelia. La tête lui tourna sous l'effet du geste précipité mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua à s'habiller avec le plus bel ensemble qu'il avait emporté dans son modeste bagage. Il se voulait élégant aux yeux de sa dulcinée. Il ignorait que que peu importe sa tenue, il serait sans conteste le plus beau et le plus attendu des mariés pour Cordelia.


	45. Double mariage

On approche doucement de la fin...

* * *

**Double Mariage**

Non loin de là chez les Quinn, l'heure était également aux préparatifs. Cordelia et Davina se faisaient aider par l'aînée de celle-ci. Davina avait fait faire une jolie robe de satin d'un bleu tendre doublée d'une délicate mousseline.  
Cordelia, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de commander une nouvelle tenue, portait ce qu'elle avait de plus élégant. Il s'agissait d'une des robes que Felicity lui avait donné, celle-là même qu'elle portait le jour du mariage d'Helen et Christopher à Matlock. Mildred l'avait enrichie d'un morceau de dentelle de Calais afin de rendre le décolleté un peu plus présentable à l'église.

Davina était toute excitée à l'idée de se marier et de partir découvrir le monde. Ces derniers semaines, elle avait prit soin de terminer son trousseau afin d'emporter tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile. Kendall lui avait longuement parlé des Indes, de ses chaleurs étouffantes et des pluies diluviennes, des forêts luxuriantes et des paysages hauts en couleur. Elle avait également hâte de rencontrer celle que son cousin épouserait et qui deviendrait alors sa sœur et sa cousine par mariage. Elle promit à Cordelia de lui écrire et de lui narrer toutes leurs aventures.

Cordelia avait également un trousseau mais il n'était pas terminé et ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis le décès de sa mère. Elle soupirait en regardant ses mouchoirs brodés par celle qui lui manquait tant. Elle ne cessait de se se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si sa mère était toujours en vie. L'aurait-elle empêché d'aller au couvent? Aurait-elle accepté qu'elle épouse George? Puis elle sourit en regardant son maigre trousseau qu'elle trouvait si beau autrefois. Maintenant, il lui semblait si mesquin au regard de toutes les beautés avec lesquelles elle allait être entourée à Pemberley. Tout y était si délicat et raffiné, des draps à la fine vaisselle, des rideaux aux vases. Sa vie allait littéralement changer. Elle pensa alors à Felicity qui deviendrait sa sœur. Celle qui l'avait si gentiment accueilli sans lui poser la moindre question. Cordelia se demandait également comment elle allait pouvoir gérer un si grand domaine et une domesticité si importante. George avait passé des heures à la rassurer. Il la jugeait parfaitement capable mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter.

C'est Mildred qui les interrompit dans leurs pensées à toutes deux pour leur apposer de jolies couronnes de fleurs et de rubans qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même.

—

George marchait dans Donegall Street en compagnie des deux frères O'Brian et pénétrèrent dans l'église Saint Patrick. Le bâtiment religieux de pure style roman ne ressemblait en rien à ce que le jeune Darcy connaissait. Il regardait, tant intrigué qu'émerveillé, les statues des saints et de la vierge, les tableaux relatant avec magnificence les différents moments de la vie du christ. Sur un mur entier étaient apposés des ex-votos au noms de tous ces marins qui ne sont jamais revenus. De grands cierges encadraient un autel de bois sculpté sur lequel on avait apposé un calice doré. Alors qu'il était en pleine contemplation du décorum si particulier aux églises catholiques, un petit homme descendit de sa chaire de bois sombre en faisant craquer les marches et s'approcha de lui.

\- Vous êtes Mr Darcy je suppose? Je vous attendais.

Le prêtre d'un âge bien avancé était vêtu d'une aube immaculée rehaussée d'une étole verte et or. Il regardait l'étranger d'un regard mêlé de curiosité et de perplexité.

Le prêtre l'emmena près des fonds baptismaux et lui expliqua la procédure à suivre avec peu de sagacité. Les deux frères réfrénaient de sourire. Ils allaient faire office de témoins et parrains. L'ecclésiastique le baptisa d'une manière brusque à laquelle George n'était pas du tout préparé. C'était là la seule condition qu'avait conservé son futur beau-père à leur mariage et il avait dû se résoudre à être béni selon le rituel catholique juste avant la cérémonie de mariage.

Celle-ci fut très longue car il s'agissait d'un double mariage. Les laïus du religieux étaient soporifiques, les prières et les chants en latin étaient inconnus de George mais peu lui importait car il avait à ses côtés celle qui allait l'épouser. Il avait du mal à regarder devant lui, inconfortablement agenouillé sur un prie-Dieu, tant sa Cordelia était radieuse. Ses joues en feu, une couronne de fleurs encerclant ses cheveux relevés à l'aide de peignes. Ses yeux d'un vert intense reflétaient sa vive émotion.

L'église était bondée. Les femmes d'un côté, chacune coiffées de leur plus beau chapeau, les hommes de l'autre, tous la tête à découvert. Aux premiers rangs trônaient le maire et sa nièce reconnaissante.

Les O'Brian était une famille connue et appréciée dans la communauté. De plus, la nouvelle notoriété du jeune marié, le fameux étranger héros de Belfast, avait attiré les badauds et faisait rêver les jeunes filles romanesques.

George, lui, ne remarquait rien de tout cela et profitait de cet instant de pur bonheur. C'est à peine si il avait distingué les vœux que s'étaient échangé Frédéric et Davina à deux pas d'eux.

Les acclamations de l'assemblée furent joyeuses et nombreuses lorsque les deux couples sortirent de l'église.

Le maire vint les saluer chaleureusement. Il prit sa plus forte voix et tentait de détrôner le tintamarre des cloches afin d'annoncer solennellement à tous qu'il faisait Mr George Darcy citoyen d'honneur de la ville.

Un repas frugal fut servi dans la maison des Quinn suivi d'un bal typiquement irlandais. George se démenait pour essayer de suivre les pas et se mêlait aux rondes avec beaucoup d'applications pour un bien maigre résultat. L'orchestre local, composé d'une flûte, d'une viole, de guitares et de violons donnait à la fête une ambiance joyeuse et sautillante, bien loin des bals guindés de Londres.

—

Cordelia se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux de peur que la magie s'en aille avec son sommeil. Mais il n'en fut rien. A ses côtés, dormait paisiblement George, son époux. A cette pensée, elle soupira d'aise. Oui, Cordelia était bien devenue Mrs Darcy! Il lui faudra encore du temps pour s'y habituer.

Elle se redressa doucement sur ses coudes afin de l'observer. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, ses cheveux en pagaille cachaient une partie de son beau visage. Sa chemise de nuit était entrouverte laissant deviner sa clavicule. Cordelia se mit à rougir en repensant à la veille et à cette première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Tout était nouveau et elle avait encore tant de choses encore à découvrir mais ce que lui avait fait vivre George cette nuit était déjà bien au delà de ses espérances.

George se réveilla sous une pluie de baisers. Il ouvrit ses yeux azurs et croisa ceux de son épouse rayonnante qui gloussait au dessus de lui. Il lui caressa doucement le visage en souriant.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

\- Bonjour Mr mon mari. Je pense qu'il serait grand temps que nous nous levions si nous ne voulons pas rater le départ! Fit Cordelia guillerette.

Pendant ses ablutions, George songea à la nuit passée et remarqua que tous ses doutes s'étaient à présent envolés. S'il avait déjà connu les plaisirs de la chair par l'entremise de Gladys Whickham, il s'était avéré qu'il ne connaissait rien aux plaisirs de l'amour. Maintenant, il prenait conscience que les uns n'étaient en rien comparables aux autres. Il s'était bien leurré sur les émotions qu'il pensait ressentir autrefois envers Gladys. Cordelia lui apportait présentement dans sa vie tout ce qu'il ignorait manquer alors.

Lorsque les jeunes mariés descendirent enfin pour prendre leur collation c'est sous les railleries des frères O'Brian, déjà fin prêts.

Les cales du magnifique trois-mâts étaient remplies, les matelots n'attendaient que les ordres du capitaine pour lâcher les amarres. Frédéric avait engagé Jimmy comme mousse, ce qui lui faisait une belle promotion.

Sur les bords du quai, les adieux furent émouvants. Le père O'Brian se séparait de ses enfants, les Quinn voyaient leur cadette partir à l'aventure loin d'eux et George perdait deux frères et amis. Mais la plus émue de tous était sans nul doute Cordelia qui disait au revoir à son ancienne vie en quittant son île et toute sa famille. Dieu seul sait quand elle les reverrait.


	46. Retrouvailles

Voici le (presque) dernier chapitre!

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

À Pemberley, c'était l'heure du thé lorsque Mrs Reynolds apporta une lettre sur un plateau d'argent.

Felicity s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avec fébrilité en s'exclamant:

\- C'est une lettre de George! Elle vient d'Irlande. Il l'a écrit d'une manière si empressée que je ne saisis pas tout.

\- Est-ce de bonnes nouvelles? Demanda Helen, curieuse.

Mais la cousine ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux écarquillés, elle était trop absorbée pas la missive. Puis enfin, elle sourit à son entourage. Felicity mit sa main sur son ventre arrondi et attendit de reprendre ses esprits avant de continuer.

\- George a retrouvé Miss O'Brian... au couvent! Il raconte qu'il l'en aurait délivré. Il parle ensuite d'une bagarre et d'une femme qu'il a sauvé. Et enfin le maire de Belfast l'aurait fait citoyen d'honneur!

\- Qu'est-ce donc que toute cette histoire? Demanda Christopher Lucas, perplexe.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus mais il est semble-t-il maintenant... marié!

\- Avec la dame qu'il a sauvé ? Questionna Charline, surprise.

\- Non! Avec Cordelia!

Helen et Jane s'exclamèrent de concert.

\- Il écrit qu'ils sont en route pour Pemberley, continue Felicity, et espère que nous nous portons tous bien.

\- De quand date cette lettre?

\- D'une bonne semaine je suppose, elle n'est pas datée.

\- Précise-t-il quand ils seront de retour?

\- Non, il ne l'a pas mentionné. Fit Felicity en reposant la lettre.

A ce moment on entendit des bruits de bottes et des voix dans le couloir. Tous se levèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrît vivement.

\- Elliot! James! S'exclama Felicity.

\- Ma douce, vous semblez bien peu heureuse de nous revoir, la taquina-t-il. Vous vous attendiez à d'autres visiteurs, peut-être ?

\- Oui, enfin non. Bredouilla-t-elle confuse alors qu'il l'embrassait pudiquement sur le front.

C'est Helen qui vint au secours de sa cousine en saluant à son tour les deux frères encore plein de poussière de leur chevauchée.

\- Felicity venait justement de nous faire part des nouvelles de George qui sont très... surprenantes. Il est en chemin pour Pemberley.

\- ...et vous croyiez que c'était lui qui arrivait! Comprit Elliot, amusé.

\- Eux! Précisa Charline en embrassant à son tour son époux.

\- Eux? Demanda James.

\- Mr et Mrs Darcy! Continua Felicity, amusée à son tour par la tête d'incompréhension que faisaient les deux frères Bennet.

Quelques explications plus tard, les frères Bennet rafraîchis et reposés, donnaient à leur tour des nouvelles de Longbourn, de l'enterrement, de la santé de leur mère et de leurs frères lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrît sur de nouveaux venus.

C'était les nouveaux mariés, visiblement épuisés mais heureux d'être enfin arrivés chez eux. Ils furent accueillis avec chaleur par tous, on les félicita et leur assaillit de questions.

Gorge leva la main en souriant.

\- S'il vous plaît! Nous avons fait un long voyage, les adieux ont été éprouvants pour Cordelia...

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la regarda.

\- Enfin, disons que nous répondrons à toutes vos questions demain. Nous avons vraiment besoin de repos. Continua t'il.

\- Oh bien sûr, pardonnez-nous, Mr et Mrs Darcy, fit promptement Charline. Nous allons vous laisser.

Elle tapota le bras de son époux pour lui signifier sa soudaine envie de retourner chez eux.

\- Il se fait tard pour prendre la route, surtout avec le petit Henry qui doit déjà être au lit, enfin je suppose, osa Cordelia, intimidée de prendre la parole pour la première fois en tant que maîtresse de la maison.

\- Oui, restez tous à Pemberley ce soir. Vous êtes ici chez vous! Ajouta George, fier de voir que son épouse prenait déjà son rôle d'hôtesse à cœur.

Elliot qui se tenait juste derrière son épouse lui glissa à l'oreille:

\- Et si nous laissions les jeunes mariés seuls, ma douce? J'ai moi aussi fait une longue route, après tout!

C'est ainsi que chaque couple regagna sa chambre plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Les Mrs Bennet ravies de retrouver enfin leurs maris et George impatient d'emmener sa jeune épouse dans ses appartements.


	47. Epilogue

_Et voici la fin!_

_Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout!. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire._

_Un grand merci a mes fidèles lectrices telles que Caliste et Jane et surtout un grand merci à ma beta imperturbable Amy._

* * *

**Épilogue**

**_Tout ce qui peut être imaginé est réel. _****_Pablo Picasso_**

Dans la famille Bingley, il y avait les parents. Le père, à l'âge de la retraite, rejoignit son épouse qui ne put dès lors faire de crises de nerfs qu'uniquement dans leur intimité. Ils vécurent tout le restant de leur vie à Netherfield où ils recevaient régulièrement leur famille et amis.

Dans la famille Bingley, il y avait Carl, l'aîné, qui épousa par dépit une Duchesse un peu fortunée à qui il donna un unique garçon. Son épouse était sotte et peu accomplie mais son nouveau statut de vicomte semblait lui apporter une certaine notoriété dans le Ton londonien sans qu'il ne se rende jamais compte de la risée dont il était victime. Il inculqua à son fils Edmond, le goût du luxe et en fit un garçon imbu de sa personne comme l'était son père.

Le second fils Bingley, Louis, repartit avec sa femme à Newcastle pour reprendre les affaires du père. Même si son épouse regrettait sa vie londonienne, elle était ravie de se défaire de la présence de Carl et de la mauvaise influence qu'il avait sur son époux Louis. Ils eurent trois enfants qui firent plus tard fructifier les affaires familiales à leur tour.

Charline mit au monde sept autres bambins dans la demeure de Ayton Park qui devint vite animée de cris et de joie. James resta avoué dans la localité et ils gardèrent la réputation d'être un couple doux et compréhensif. Henry, leur fils aîné, entreprit les études de droits que son père n'avait jamais pu terminer.

La sœur cadette des Bingley épousa un jeune homme de bonne famille mais sans véritable fortune qui travaillait pour son père. Elle ne fut jamais la maîtresse de Pemberley au grand damne de sa pauvre mère mais ne regretta jamais de n'avoir point épousé Lysander Bennet. Elle mena une vie heureuse dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, loin de sa mère mais proche de ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs.

* * *

Dans la famille Bennet, il y avait la mère qui apprit vite à vivre sans son époux, toujours aidée de sa fidèle Zoie.

Zoie fit la rencontre à Meryton d'une amie de sa sœur qui était ce qu'on appelait communément une vielle fille car elle avait dépassé l'âge d'enfanter sans avoir pu se fixer. Elle travaillait comme potière à la sortie de la ville et dormait dans une chambre au dessus de son petit atelier. Leurs connaissances se réjouissaient de cette nouvelle amitié qui semblait les épanouir et ne se formalisaient guère de les voir toujours ensemble. À la campagne, on ne pouvait comprendre que derrière cette apparente sympathie se cachait un amour sincère et véritable.

Mark et Rosemary virent vivre à Longbourn auprès de Mrs Bennet lorsque Mr Collins mourut. Le pasteur Collins décédé, la communauté protestante imposa à Hunsford un jeune pasteur diplômé venu directement de Cambridge et la famille de Mark fut contrainte une nouvelle fois de déménager. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'ils quittèrent certains paroissiens mais ne regrettèrent jamais d'avoir emménagé à Longbourn. Rosemary y mit au monde une petite fille, calme comme sa mère et érudite comme son père. Elle aima y vivre et dévorer toute la bibliothèque de son grand-père. Thomas, l'aîné, devint écrivain.

Kyle vécu toute sa vie auprès d'Andrew. Ils se soucièrent peu des regards méprisants et vécurent tous deux la vie qu'il souhaitaient. Kyle devint un orfèvre reconnu et fit même quelques panoplies pour la famille royale.

Lysander n'eut pas la vie qu'il s'était rêvé. Il fut contraint par un père autoritaire d'épouser sa fille précipitamment. La rumeur courrait que Lysander l'avait mise dans une situation peu enviable mais les colporteurs de ragots n'eurent jamais la confirmation à leurs dires car la jeune épousée fit une fausse couche quelques mois plus tard. Ce triste événement eut pour conséquence qu'elle ne put jamais plus enfanter. C'est pour cette triste raison qu'elle se résigna à fermer les yeux sur les nombreuses aventures adultérines de son époux, desquelles d'ailleurs il ne s'en cachait point. Il prenait malin plaisir à ne séduire que les femmes mariées, par défi ou par jeu. Mais un jour le jeu tourna mal lorsqu'il se fit poignarder par un cocu plus jaloux ou plus sanguin qu'un autre. Sa veuve retourna vivre dans sa famille et reçut de la famille Bennet tout le soutien financier dont la pauvre femme avait grandement besoin.

* * *

Dans la famille O'Brian, il y avait l'aîné, Frédéric, qui fit de nombreux trajets entre les Indes et l'Irlande avec son épouse Davina. À la naissance de leur deuxième enfant, Frédéric décida de revenir au pays et reprendre les affaires de son père décédé.

Kendall O'Brian épousa sa jolie métisse indienne et s'implanta pour toujours dans le pays. Il y créa un bureau permanent d'où il gérait sur place les importations et les exportations de son frère. Il eut trois magnifiques enfants à la peau matte qui firent tous des études en Angleterre. Les Indes n'étaient plus aussi sûres qu'avant et leurs parents voulaient leur laisser le choix et l'opportunité de vivre la vie qu'ils souhaitaient, peu importe le pays.

Leur second enfant se prénommait Eila, elle avait les yeux brillants de son père et la chevelure ondulée de sa tante Cordelia mais de la couleur ébène de sa mère. Elle était intelligente et mutine comme son père et aimait les langues comme sa mère. Lors d'un séjour à Pemberley chez sa marraine Cordelia Darcy, elle rencontra Henry Bennet, le fils aîné de Charline et James. Le grand jeune homme mince et timide tomba instantanément sous le charme de cette beauté peu commune et attendit patiemment la fin de ses études pour l'épouser.

* * *

La vie à Pemberley se déroulait paisiblement. Cordelia avait vite prit les rennes du domaine d'une façon déconcertante. Elle avait un don avec ses gens qui appréciaient en elle sa franchise à toutes épreuves. Mais surtout, elle épaulait George au quotidien, soutenant ses décisions, affirmant son statut, magnifiant sa prestance. Ils élevèrent leurs enfants dans le respect et l'amour mais surtout entourés de beaucoup de musique. Pas un jour dans le domaine sans les notes d'un piano, les cordes d'un violoncelle ou d'une harpe, l'air d'une flûte ou un chant mélodieux.

Leur premier enfant naquit peu de temps après leur voyage de noces dans les Indes où ils firent connaissance de la belle famille de Kendall. Leur fils aîné, qui se prénommait William fut élevé pour être le digne successeur des Darcy et reçut toutes les cartes en mains pour ce faire, telles que les eut sa tante Felicity.

La seconde naissance arriva plus tard et, pour faire honneur à son époux, Cordelia la fit baptiser sous le rituel protestant, Georgiana.

* * *

Helen et Christopher Lucas, emménagèrent dans un joli pavillon entre Matlock et Pemberley. Christopher ouvrit une école pour garçons où il enseignait lui-même. Ils eurent trois enfants, dont le premier, Richard, se décida pour une carrière militaire à la grande surprise de ses parents.

* * *

Et enfin, de la vie de Felicity et Elliot Bennet, on sut qu'elle fut très animée et bien remplie dans leur petit domaine qu'Elliot entretenait et que Felicity faisait fructifier jour après jour.

Felicity mit au monde pas moins de cinq filles qui se prénommaient respectivement... Jane, Elisabeth, Mary, Catherine et Lydia.

Elisabeth, la seconde, avait tout de son père: son caractère mutin, son goût des livres et des grandes promenades. Aussi, elle ne se lassait jamais de se rendre à pied jusque chez son oncle et sa tante pour y passer des heures dans leur magnifique bibliothèque de Pemberley, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son cousin William... mais ça c'est une autre histoire!


End file.
